Matters of the Heart
by KellansLadyKatie11
Summary: She moved to Forks, Washington because her abusive, doctor boyfriend got a job at the hospital. When Katie Sheridan encounters the young, charasmatic, kind Dr. Cullen at the hospital, they form a bond that no one can break. No matter how hard people try.
1. Prologue

Matters of the Heart

A Carlisle Cullen/OC Story

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

**Summary:** Katie Sheridan has always lived a quiet, but never normal life in Indiana. Now when her boyfriend moves them to a small town in Forks, Washington when she meets a young, charismatic doctor who is still grieving the loss of his wife. When it comes to matters of the heart, can they both help one another with the love they need?

**Disclaimer:** I don't know or own Carlisle Cullen or any of the characters from the Twilight series; they all belong and are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. I do own all the fictional characters that you do not recognize even though some characters are based off of certain celebrities. Please do not steal or copy, although I could use the settlement money for school.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Twilight story ever. It is a Carlisle/OC storyline and will mention all the Cullen's/Hale's and does have Bella in there as Edward's partner. This takes place during the Twilight book with some events being changed and some added scenes so I am making the book a bit longer. There is no Esme in here, and I do feel bad because I do love her and Carlisle together. But in order for the story to work, I needed her to be gone, so I was evil and killed her before the story began. Carlisle needs to be in mourning for most of the beginning so yeah. I feel really bad and I am sorry for all Esme fans.

Rating is T for now.

Please read and review, good or bad please and if there is any story out there that is very similar to this, please let me know and I will figure out something else. Happy Reading!

Katie

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_"Carlisle I love you." Her voice whispered to him as he held her in his gentle arms._

_"Don't leave me Esme…I….the kids…we need you. You will be alright I promise you." He promised his wife who was slowly dying in his arms. He never thought this would ever happen. Hearing her struggle for survival._

_She smiled once last time at him before closing her eyes for the last time and becoming limp in his arms. He just held onto her tightly like it was oxygen or animal blood. These things did not happen, he thought to himself as he pulled her close to him and held her close as the five other vampires he knew surrounded him and tried their best to comfort him. He could still hear her voice in his head. Now that he had lost Esme, what was going to do?_

"Carlisle!" A voice shook him from his thoughts and he shook his head trying to focus on the fact that someone was in front of him. He smiled slightly as he recognized one of his adoptive daughters in front of him.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was the compassionate one. The one who was always calm and was respected by everyone else around him yet never got angry or unfocused. He was also the one who was still grieving the loss of his wife Esme. It had been almost a year, his kids were moving on, so why couldn't he?"

"What can I help you with Alice?" he asked her with a solemn tone in his voice.

"I just saw a vision and it was about you. Do you want to know?" Alice Cullen asked him slowly and he nodded as he motioned for her to take a seat in front of his desk in his study. Carlisle went to work and when he was home, he was always in his study.

"Of course Alice, forgive me; please tell me what you saw."

"I just had a vision of someone coming to help Erik in the Maternity Ward. She has blonde hair, blue eyes and lots of bruises. I remember that very vividly, I saw lots of bruises on her arms and neck. I also see her helping you out in the Emergency Room sometimes. If I remember correctly, her name was Katie."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "Bruises? How unusual. Is there anything else you remember about this woman? Why she was there at the hospital? Anything of the sort?"

"Yes bruises. I saw her in scrubs so she might be working there. She is not a doctor, maybe a nurse or an aide. Are there any openings right now?" She asked him curiously.

"Yes we are always in need of nurses, but Erik is searching for someone to help him in the Maternity Ward since his last nurse quit a few weeks ago. That makes me even more intrigued; do you have a date of her arrival?"

"I do not know that Carlisle I am sorry." Alice said to him softly and he nodded.

"That's quite alright Alice. I appreciate you telling me." He replied and she took that as a sign to leave him. She sighed quietly as she hopped up from the chair and exited Carlisle's study where she met one of her brothers.

"How is he?" Edward asked her quietly and she shook her head.

"Just the same. He said he is more curious to meet this woman so that is a positive thing right?" She asked and Edward shrugged.

"I do not know, but I need to speak to him." Edward replied as he went around Alice and entered Carlisle's study.

Carlisle glanced up and saw the blackness in Edward's eyes and immediately became alert and worried.

"Edward, son, what is it?" he asked walking over to him.

"I met her…" Edward whispered to him and Carlisle raised an eyebrow once again.

"Her?"

"Yes…Bella Swan. I wanted her blood Carlisle." He replied and Carlisle nodded.

"And you controlled yourself? Wonderful job Edward. Now shall we head to Alaska or will you be alright by yourself? Do you need someone to come with you?"

Edward shook his head no, "No I shall be alright, but thank you for your concern Carlisle. However, if you wish to come along, you are more than welcome to."

Carlisle sighed as he glanced back at the picture of Esme on his desk and then turned back to his son, "Let me call the hospital and we shall head to Alaska later this evening."

Edward slowly nodded and turned sharply to leave the study, but stopped shortly outside the door when he read his adoptive father's mind. He sighed and hoped that maybe the woman in Alice's vision could somehow help Carlisle become his normal self and become the friend that he needed.

* * *

Hi everyone! I promise the chapters will be longer than this and please read and review!

Katie


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Matters of the Heart

A Carlisle Cullen/OC Story

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

**Summary:** Katie Sheridan has always lived a quiet, but never normal life in Indiana. Now when her boyfriend moves them to a small town in Forks, Washington when she meets a young, charismatic doctor who is still grieving the loss of his wife. When it comes to matters of the heart, can they both help one another with the love they need?

**Disclaimer:** I don't know or own Carlisle Cullen or any of the characters from the Twilight series; they all belong and are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. I do own all the fictional characters that you do not recognize even though some characters are based off of certain celebrities. Please do not steal or copy, although I could use the settlement money for school.

**A/N:** Thanks a big bunch to my 3 wonderful reviewers Inwepirate-elf (aka my amazing friend Kat!!), drcarlisleforever and CarsmeCarlislexEsme!!!! You all are amazing and for reviewing, you shall receive a trip to Forks where I shall accompany you and have tons of fun!!

Now a huge thanks goes to everyone who added me to their Favorite Stories (Aeglos3, Kat and Katherine Sparrow [by the way awesome name!]) and to their Story Alert list all 6 of you! (Kat, Dragon1974UK, brightcolors, drcarlisleforever, littleanjel and toshiba27!) So from me to you all, Thanks So Much!!!!! I've also had over 75 hits and that's wonderful, amazing even, and I really hate to complain, but 77 hits and only 3 reviews? Please do review when you read, it would mean so much to me. I will also read and review any of your stories as well! Thanks again to everyone who did and I'm sorry, I don't like to complain so I hope you enjoy this chapter and next chapter is when Katie and Carlisle will meet…yay!!!

Also this chapter has a bit of violence and physical abuse in it, so there's my warning and I will up the Rating of the story to M when it becomes more violent and yes I am afraid it will get worse before it gets better.

Anyways Happy Reading,

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

_One Month Later_

The door of an apartment became slowly unlocked and a woman peaked her head inside and began to look around the small apartment in downtown Forks, Washington.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" A gruff voice asked behind her and she practically jumped inside the apartment and opened the door wider for him.

Dr. Michael Jonson rolled his eyes as he dropped the luggage on the floor of the living room as he entered the apartment.

"It's about damn time you moved your fat ass Katie. You know you should probably start losing some more weight." He replied as she tried not to sigh out loud as she went down the stairs to retrieve more of their luggage from the moving truck trying not to let his words hurt her even more.

They had driven across the country from Indianapolis, Indiana to the small town of Forks, Washington and Michael had insisted that everything be unpacked this afternoon and evening so when they both started their new jobs at Forks Community Hospital the next day, that everything would be done when they arrived home that night. Katie was a Labor/Delivery nurse while Michael was just assigned the head of Neurology at Forks Community and both were eager to start especially Katie. She had heard nothing, but positive things about the hospital and the doctors including her mentor and boss, Dr. Erik Butler. She could not wait to become a member of the prestige Forks Community Hospital team.

A sting to her cheek snapped her out of her daze and she gasped to see her fiancé standing there with a look of disapproval on his face.

"Now what have I told you about daydreaming Katie?" Michael asked her with a raised eyebrow and she dropped her head to stare at the ground and whispered something.

"What was that you just said? I didn't quite catch that." He asked her pulling her chin up and staring into her green eyes.

"That I shouldn't daydream." She replied.

"That's right and why shouldn't you daydream?" he asked her speaking to her like she was a child.

"Because I am happy and daydreaming is only for people who are not happy and who are weak. I am only weak when it comes to you." She recited like she had a poem or song memorized.

Michael nodded approvingly as he handed her a box, "Very well my dear. Now start getting the furniture set up so I can watch ESPN." He replied and she nodded immediately as she began setting up the living room and quickly set up the plasma television and the digital cable box.

Good, she thought, that now he was settled that she could put and arrange the apartment the way she wanted it without him breathing down her neck. She wasn't always this obedient. In fact, she was the one in her family that gave her family headaches. That was until she graduated with high school and went to work full-time for a retail store and soon she realized that she was sick of being a cashier and did not want to be stuck in a minimum-wage job the rest of her life. So with the encouragement of her older brother Kyle and her younger sister, Kathleen, but went by Kat, she went back to school, received good grades and graduated from college back in Indianapolis with honors and a Nursing degree with a concentration in obstetric care. There at the hospital where she interned, she met Michael who was in the last year of his residency and they have been together ever since. And no matter what anyone else told her, yes she was sick of the abuse, but he never was like this when they first began dating. Plus her parents loved Michael and had their hearts set on Katie marrying him and being a stay at home mom when she had children and not have to worry about anything else for the rest of her adult life.

Katie and Kat had that pressure from their parents, but always rebelled against it. That's why after all those years; the two sisters were as close as ever. Katie now in Forks, Kat in New York City as a Broadway singer starring as Christine in the Phantom of the Opera show.

She then shook her head once again interrupting her thoughts smiling at the thought of starting her new job tomorrow.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Katie and Michael both walked into the entrance of the large building that was Forks Community Hospital in the center of downtown Forks. They both walked up to the front receptionist and she glanced up from the computer and smiled at them.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" she asked and Michael smiled at her widely winking at her playfully as Katie only rolled her eyes.

"Hi there…Ashley. I am Dr. Michael Jonson here on my first day of the head of Neurology."

Ashley then blushed and then turned to Katie who only shook her head, "And can I help you with anything ma'am?" She asked.

"Yes I am here for my first day at work too. I'm Katie Sheridan, the new Labor/Delivery nurse, is Dr. Butler here?"

Ashley then nodded and called someone on the phone as Michael and Katie turned around to look around at the lobby.

"Now Katie, let me remind you of the rules at the workplace. No romantic crap and be professional. Except if I think you are doing your job horrible. I will ask your supervisor to give me weekly reports and if you mess up horribly, then you will regret it. Got it?"

"Oh please Michael, you are not my babysitter. Just do your job and I will do mine." She retorted back and he glared at her before a voice was heard down the hallway and into the lobby entered a tall, thin man with black hair with spots of gray in them and sparkling green eyes.

"Hi you must be the two new team members. Welcome to FCH, I'm Dr. Erik Butler, the head obstetrician here. Are you my new slave?" He asked staring at Katie who raised both eyebrows and began to laugh.

"Yes I suppose I am, it's so wonderful to meet you Dr. Butler. I'm Katie Sheridan and this is my fiancé Dr. Michael Jonson. He's in charge of the Neurology unit." She replied introducing them and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Michael looking not happy. Uh oh, he could get over it for now, but she knew when they got home, she would get a lashing. She only hoped he didn't use the whip again.

Erik smiled at them both and held out his hand to shake them, first for Katie, but Michael reached over and took it before Katie could place her hand in his.

"Charmed I am sure. Now can you point me in the direction of the Neurology unit? I would like to get started and not waste any time. And Dr. Butler, please feel free to let me know how Katie's progress is every week or day if you would like. I just wish for her to do her best work here and not humiliate me…I mean her." Michael stated at a very surprised Erik.

"I am positive that, that won't be necessary Michael. I am sure that Katie is a great nurse and everyone who worked for her at Methodist back in Indianapolis, had nothing, but positive things to say about her. Now to get to Neurology, it's on the 4th floor next to Radiology. Now if you excuse me, quoting yourself, let's not waste another minute so I can get Katie introduced to the rest of the team. Nice to meet you Michael." Erik replied.

"It's Dr. Jonson actually and have a good day to both of you. Please let me know in either case." Michael replied going down the opposite hallway towards the elevators while Erik made a face behind his back and Katie found it difficult to keep a straight face.

"Well…that was very interesting. Anyways, ready to begin your first day?" Erik asked her curiously and she nodded her head excitedly.

He smiled and led her down the hallway towards the opposite elevators.

"There's the cafeteria over there, and there is the Emergency Room and some offices. Bathrooms are on your left, stairs to your right and gift shop is right there. Now I will warn you, there are times that the Labor/Delivery unit nurses will not have a lot of work to do or if we are slow, then we do assist in different areas of hospital and even if different areas around the Forks area. I also make some house calls since I am one of the three obstetricians/gynecologists here in town. So what area would you prefer to also work in?"

"The Emergency Room…anything else would be fine. I just ask not to send me to Neurology. Michael and I can not work together. We can live together and be engaged, but not work together. He takes his work very seriously." She replied as the elevator doors opened.

He nodded in understanding as he pressed the 2nd floor button.

"Labor/Delivery and Maternity Ward is all on the second floor. ICU is on the third floor. Everything else including offices are on the fourth and fifth floors. And you know what is down below. And good, none of my other nurses like to go to the ER. They find it too intimidating. You will assist them whenever they call for you. I'll let the three doctors down there know. They are the three doctors that you will be with down there, Dr. Snow, Dr. Bloom and Dr. Cullen. All three are men, but all are very friendly and helpful especially Carlisle…Dr. Cullen. Now let's get you introduced to the three important other women in this area. Don't let them intimidate you or anything because they all are very outgoing. First there is our cool receptionist, Alexis, but we all call her Lexa. She saves our butts a lot."

"Damn straight I do Butler! Now where is our fresh meat?" Alexis Robbins asked curiously sticking up her head of bright red and orange hair.

"Lexa chill out! This is Katie Sheridan our new nurse since the others are too lazy and slow to work!" Erik yelled towards the nurse's station and two other women retorted remarks back towards the doctor.

"Whatever Erik!" they both exclaimed as they stood up and smiled brightly at Katie who smiled back feeling more relaxed than ever.

"Hi there Katie! I'm Susannah and this is my loser friend…"

"The amazing cool redhead Lacey! It's so nice to have another woman in here with us!" Lacey Hayden replied as Susannah Evans nodded her head in response.

"Oh wonderful more estrogen." Erik mumbled as Katie began laughing.

"That's your own fault Butler, you hired her." Susannah replied pulling Katie close to her.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a chart, "Sure whatever, now show Katie the ropes around here and please don't scare her off. She has also offered to go to the ER if she is called. So introduce her to the guys down there, especially Adam, Will or Carlisle if they are here."

The two nurses cheered and hugged Katie tightly, "You definitely need to meet Carlisle and Will. They are awesome, Adam's boring." Lacey replied as Katie only laughed just nodding her head in response.

"That's not a bad idea; she does need to meet Carlisle more than anyone else down there. I know Carlisle's off today so introduce her to Adam and Will and be nice to them."

"Damn Carlisle's off today? Too bad, I like looking at him." Susannah sighed in content.

"Yeah he looks like a supermodel or Brad Pitt instead of a doctor." Lexa commented while also typing on the computer.

"Are you kidding me Lex? Carlisle is hotter than Brad Pitt!" Susannah pointed out pulling her brown hair into a ponytail.

"Ladies cut it out; Katie does not need to know how dreamy Carlisle is. Just introduce her down there and I'll meet you all downstairs for lunch at our normal time. Katie if they scare you let me know and I shall fire them." Erik replied with a laugh as the girls shouted their protests and while Lacey stayed behind to help Erik, Susannah led Katie down the stair way and straight into the Emergency Room.

"Now we have 5 different rooms and of course the big room with about 10 separate areas with curtains and stuff. You are working the day and afternoon shift right?" Susannah asked curiously and Katie nodded.

"Okay then you will mostly be working with Carlisle and Will. Adam comes in around six in the evening. Carlisle leaves around eight and Will leaves around four or five since he comes in at seven in the morning."

"Okay, which one is which again?" Katie asked and Susannah pointed to a doctor with curly brown hair pulled back into a ponytail walking towards them.

"That's Will…also known as Dr. Bloom. Adam who is Dr. Snow has brown hair and blue eyes and he's a bit short. Carlisle, who is Dr. Cullen, has blonde hair and brown eyes. He's tall, you can not miss Carlisle trust me. Hey Will!" She called over to him.

"I couldn't quite hear you Susannah; you need to yell louder next time." He called back to her and walked towards them.

"Oh shut it, this is Katie Sheridan, she'll be helping you when you guys need it. Katie, this is Dr. Will Bloom." She replied as Katie and Will smiled at one other slightly and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you finally, Erik's so excited to have some more help. We have heard a lot about you Katie." Will replied.

Katie raised an eyebrow, "All good things I hope?"

Will laughed and nodded as he was handed another folder, "Oh yeah tons of good things. Well I must be going, nice to meet you Katie and I am sure we will be calling for you soon. Just keep an eye out for your name being called over the intercom." He replied winking at her while walking away down the hallway.

"So let's you introduced more around here and then it will be time to have lunch with the gang and whoever decides to join us. Will joins us sometimes and even Carlisle does too although he never eats anything. I can't wait for you to meet Carlisle; you will definitely think he is attractive like we all do."

"Well I do not know that for sure especially since my fiancé works here and would not like me thinking like that." Katie replied.

Susannah raised an eyebrow, "Who is your fiancé?" she asked as she picked up Katie's left hand and stared at her ring.

"Dr. Michael Jonson. He's new like me. He works in the Neurology unit."

"Ah I see, well here is Bret, Helen and some other nurses and orderlies you will see around here." Susannah replied as the two women continued to walk around the hospital and talk about everything and to everyone.

* * *

Soon enough the clock struck Noon and the two women walked into the cafeteria and saw Erik, Lexa, Lacey and Will sitting down at a table.

Lacey waved her hand wildly at them as they grabbed their food and sat down with them.

"So how do you like FCH so far Katie?" Will asked her curiously.

"Great, I absolutely love it here. I have never had so much fun at a job before." Katie replied with a smile.

"That's great and just to let you know if Erik scares you off, then you can always work for us full-time." Will offered to her with a laugh as Erik scowled and threw a piece of his roll at him.

"Get your own Katie Will!" Erik replied as everyone laughed including Katie who couldn't believe how much she had fit in ever since arriving three hours prior. She honestly felt like she had known these people for her own life.

"I can't wait for you to meet Carlisle and Adam Katie; they are excited to meet you." Lexa commented.

"Really? Everyone keeps telling me that I especially need to meet Carlisle."

"You and Carlisle would get along great. He's an amazing doctor, does everything from ER care to being a coroner, things like that. I don't think there is anything he hasn't done yet." Lacey replied.

"You know he's not a Greek god or anything." Erik pointed out with a smirk as everyone else began to talk while Katie couldn't help, but think about this Carlisle Cullen that everyone wanted her to meet. What was so special about him and why would they get along so great?

She would have to wait to answer that question tomorrow as she then joined back in the conversation with her new friends and co-workers.

* * *

Okay here are a few reminders since my beta recommended I use since I introduced tons of people in here. Here is a short recap.

FCH-Forks Community Hospital

Labor/Delivery People: Erik, Lexa, Lacey and Susannah

ER: Will and Adam, she will meet Carlisle next time

And last, but not least, Katie and Michael. Yes there will be physical and emotional abuse in this story and for the chapters that they occur in, I will post a warning and move the rating up. Michael will be one of the people who uses emotional abuse alot more than physical which is why Katie is stronger around him in public. I know alot about abuse, I've researched it and have been through it myself. But no need to get into that right now for it happened a wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy long time ago.

I just change the date from six months to one month (edited on 3/9/09) because I have Bella in the story and realized that I messed up. So oops lol.

Like I said before, please read and review!!

Next Chapter: Katie meets Carlisle...yay!!

Katie


	3. Chapter 2: Bruises

Matters of the Heart

A Carlisle Cullen/OC Story

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

Summary: Katie Sheridan has always lived a quiet, but never normal life in Indiana. Now when her boyfriend moves them to a small town in Forks, Washington when she meets a young, charismatic doctor who is still grieving the loss of his wife. When it comes to matters of the heart, can they both help one another with the love they need?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Carlisle.....*cries*

A/N: Wow thanks to everyone who has reviewed: drcarlisleforever, Katherine Sparrow, Dragon1974UK and TVMaster13Whiz-Nerd!!! And everyone who has added me on their Story Alerts and Favorites: Kelsey M. Cullen, h sloanx16, dizzy1993 and Luna-Adnaron!

Here is the chapter you have been waiting for, Katie and Carlisle meet! Hope you all like it. Please review when you are done too, thanks again to everyone who has taken their time to review! It means so much to me. Next week is my college Spring Break and the release of Twilight on DVD so I'm super excited and I will try and update a couple times next week. Also here is the introduction of another Twilight character, Bella! She belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me and the scene is in the book too. I also used the dialogue from the hospital scene in the movie, I tried to remember it all, so if I got it wrong, sorry ahead of time.

Happy Reading,

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bruises**

_The Next Day_

Dr. Erik Butler always enjoyed his work. He also loved working with his co-workers who made his life a lot easier and the ones who he learned from. One of those who he always learned from and considered a true friend was heading his way.

"Morning Carlisle, how are you?" Erik asked his good friend curiously as the other doctor flashed a small smile at him.

"I am well, thank you. How are you?" Carlisle asked his friend as he walked over to him while placing his white doctor coat over his light blue sweater and tie.

"I am doing great, my new nurse started yesterday and she has offered to help you all out in the ER so that is a big weight off my shoulders." Erik replied leaning down to tie his shoes.

"That's wonderful news Erik, what do you think about her so far?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"She's great, really dedicated to her work, yet developed a great connection with Susannah, Lacey and Lexa which is a miracle since all three of them are nuts." Erik replied with a laugh and Carlisle laughed softly.

"That's good, what is her name and has she had experience in the ER before?"

"Katie, Katie Sheridan and yes she has. Will ended up calling her down a lot yesterday afternoon after lunch. They got swamped with people down there since there was a big car accident downtown yesterday."

"I heard about that on the news, is everyone alright?" Carlisle asked.

"So far so good according to Will. Three had to stay overnight, but only for observation. Now would you like to meet Katie, everyone's been telling her that you two need to meet." Erik asked and Carlisle nodded his head in response.

"Of course, but she's here already? It's quite early in the morning." Carlisle asked and Erik nodded as the two men exited the men's lockers and over to the elevator.

"Yes, she and Michael were here bright and early."

"Michael? Who is he?"

"Oh sorry. Michael aka Dr. Jonson is the new head of Neurology upstairs. He's also Katie's fiancé. Now he is something else." Erik commented.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow in wonder, "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know how to describe it Carlisle. I just have a weird feeling about this guy. Just the way he acts around her and treats her. It's kind of like a master would treat his dog."

"Did you notice anything unusual on her skin? Like cuts or bruises?" Carlisle asked now a bit alarmed. Maybe this was the woman from Alice's vision, he thought.

Erik stared at him horrified, "Surely you don't think he physically hurts her Carlisle?"

"I do not know that Erik, I have yet to meet her remember? And I hope not either, but we shall just wait and see." Carlisle replied as both men stepped out of the elevator and onto the Labor/Delivery unit.

"Carlisle and I are here so you better be working ladies!" Erik shouted down the hall and two heads popped up from behind the counter.

"I think all of Canada just heard you Erik, you need to speak louder if you want to reach Alaska and hey Carlisle." Lexa replied rolling her eyes and then nodding at Carlisle who smiled at her gently while Erik snorted next to them.

"Good morning Lexa and Lacey." He greeted them politely as a door opened and there stood a blonde haired woman glancing over a chart before placing it into the box on the front of the door.

"Katie!! Carlisle's here hurry up so you can meet him!" Lacey yelled down the hallway.

Erik rolled his eyes, "And you say I'm loud Lexa. Hey Katie, come here. Someone wants to meet you." He replied and Carlisle watched a young, blonde-haired, short woman turn her head sharply and then started walking towards them and it hit him instantly. This was the woman from Alice's vision, the one who could change his life. Carlisle rarely got nervous, but he suddenly felt a little nervous. What was going on, he thought to himself.

He watched closely as Erik wrapped an arm around the woman and she pushed him away gently with a laugh.

"Katie, this is a good friend of mine and fellow doctor, Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle, this is Katie Sheridan, my only cool nurse." He said introducing them with a laugh as Lacey and Susannah began exclaiming some protests at their boss.

Katie smiled at him and held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Dr. Cullen. Everyone has told me wonderful things about you." She said.

Carlisle smiled back at her and shook her hand quickly before releasing it just as quickly. She gasped quietly when she realized that his hands were incredibly cold, but shook it off, maybe he had just washed his hands.

"It's so nice to meet you too Katie, Erik keeps telling how good you are and when I talked to Will this morning, he was glad to have your help last night. And please call me Carlisle." He replied.

She nodded, "I will in private, thank you and Erik stop bragging about me to everyone. I am just doing my job. That's nothing special." She replied glaring playfully at Erik who grinned innocently at her.

"I have every right to brag about you, so just let me brag if I want to. Once you start with her Carlisle, you will brag too, trust me." Erik replied turning to Carlisle who nodded.

"I look forward to working with you sometime Katie. I must be heading down to the ER to help Will. It was a pleasure meeting you and get to work Lexa and Lacey." He told the other two nurses with a laugh as Erik and Katie began laughing loudly as they watched him head towards the stairs to the first floor.

"I told you that you would like Carlisle, Katie." Susannah reassured her from the computer.

"And don't you think he's handsome too?" Lacey asked her curiously as Katie blushed a bit and Erik rolled his eyes.

"Yeah forget McDreamy in Grey's Anatomy, we have our own McDreamy here at Forks! Who would have thought?!" Lexa exclaimed happily from the computer in front of her.

"Knock it off ladies, Carlisle is not a piece of meat. He's a professional doctor who doesn't let looks get in his way…wait a minute, is that a bruise Katie?" Erik asked concerned as he tilted her head in the light and there was a small, but noticeable bruise on her left cheek.

She pushed him away and turned her head, "I'm alright Erik. I just fell out of bed this morning and hit my cheek on my nightstand. So drop it." She replied as she walked towards the patient's room and he sighed.

He didn't want Carlisle to be right; could her doctor fiancé really be hurting her?

* * *

Carlisle sighed to himself as he walked into the hospital cafeteria to take a short break. He rarely took breaks, but after dealing with several patients who complained or gave him a hard time, he needed some time alone.

However, he was not alone. Several people were sitting at tables, eating and talking about anything and everything. He glanced around and his gaze stopped on the new nurse that he had met that morning. She was sitting by herself and playing with her food, like something was on her mind. He decided to join her and when he stopped at her side, he noticed a bruise on her left cheek and it looked like an imprint of a fist.

"Hello, could I join you?" he asked her softly and Katie jumped a mile into the air and landed back on her chair.

"Holy hell Dr. Cullen, you scared me!" She exclaimed as she stared up at Carlisle who looked concerned.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you. And please call me Carlisle. So can I sit with you?" he asked and she cleared her throat and pushed out a chair that was close to him.

"Sure, if you want to. I am a bit boring when I eat, just to let you know." She replied with a small smile as she ate a piece of her chicken patty sandwich and then made a face.

He smiled a bit, "Well the food has improved since I have been here." He replied.

"Well then I do not want to know what the food was like before you were here. How long have you been here?" She asked him curiously.

"For awhile, my family and I have lived here for a few years now. They love Forks and I do as well. So where are you from?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked with a laugh and he nodded while smiling a bit.

"I'm from Indiana, you do know where that is don't you?" she asked curiously and for the first time in a long time, he laughed and nodded.

"I have been through northern Indiana, but nowhere near Indianapolis. Is that where you are from? I use to work in Chicago and Columbus, Ohio and up towards Wisconsin."

"Yes I am from Indianapolis and wow, you have been all around the Midwest. I have been to Chicago and Columbus. Chicago was a blast and Columbus was not a blast for me." She replied.

"Why not?"

"It's a long story." She replied and he took it as a sign not the press the issue.

"I see, well do you like it here in Forks so far?"

"Well yeah so far, I like everyone I have met so far. Aren't you hungry?" she asked him suddenly and his eyes went a bit wide as he tried to hide a smile.

"No I am not hungry at the moment. I had a big breakfast. I was also wondering if I could steal you from Erik this afternoon. One of my nurses called in sick today and I could really use your help." He replied feeling bad for lying to her, but he couldn't tell her his secret, not just yet.

Katie raised both eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yes, would that be alright with you? You can start when you are finished eating and I shall inform Erik. But first, what happened to your cheek?"

She groaned loudly, "I am really okay. I just fell out of bed this morning and hit my cheek on my nightstand. It doesn't hurt anymore especially since Erik made me take some Advil earlier. But yes I shall join you in just a couple minutes." She replied confidently and Carlisle solemnly nodded and stood up from the table while sighing and walking out of the cafeteria.

She grunted and placed her head on the table cursing Michael while finishing up her food and standing up to stretch. She then placed her food in the trash and then walked towards the doors leading to the Emergency Room.

* * *

Katie grabbed a chart that was handed to her and walked over a short, teenage girl with brown hair sitting on a bed.

"Isabella Swan?" she asked curiously and the teenager's head shot up quickly.

"Bella," she corrected her and Katie nodded while glancing at her.

"Well Bella, what happened and do you know why half of the high school is out in the waiting room?" Katie asked her curiously as she began to examine Bella carefully.

Bella groaned, "Well a van almost slammed into me, but it was stopped by…someone and they brought me here to make sure I was okay." She replied.

"I see, how are you feeling?"

"Good, I feel fine." she replied.

"That's good news, we ran a CAT scan on you and it looks good so as soon as you see a doctor, then you are free to go. No head trauma, that's good."

"I have to see a doctor?" Bella asked curiously as the doors opened and there was a police officer standing there, then said her name and walked over to them.

"Bella you ok? You and I are going to talk, you alright?" the man asked while pointing at the other teenager on the next bed.

"I'm fine Dad calm down." Bella said.

"I'm sorry Bella I tried to stop." The teenager said pleading with her.

"I know its okay." She said

"No it sure as hell not okay." Bella's father replied as she mouthed Charlie to Katie and Katie nodded.

"Dad it wasn't his fault." Bella said

"You could have been killed, you under stand that?" Charlie asked

"Yes, but I wasn't, so . . ." Bella said with a sigh.

"You can kiss you license good bye." Charlie said to the teenager as the doors opened again and it was Carlisle who was walking towards them.

"I heard the chief's daughter was here." Carlisle said walking over to Bella.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen." Charlie said

"Charlie." Carlisle said greeting Charlie as he reached the bed.

"I got this one Katie thanks. Isabella, well it looks like you took quite a spill how do you feel?" Carlisle asked as Katie handed him Bella's chart and she took a step backwards knowing that Carlisle wanted her close by just in case something happened.

"Good." Bella said

"Look here, you might experience some post dramatic stress, disorientation, but your vitals look good, so signs of any head trauma, I think you'll be just fine." Carlisle said as he held up his flashlight and examined her eyes.

"You know it would have been a whole lot worse if Edward wasn't there, to knock me out the way." Bella remarked when Carlisle was finished and writing something down on her chart.

"Edward? Your boy?" Charlie asked surprised and Katie's eyes went wide. Carlisle had a son?? He looked too young, she thought to herself.

"Yeah it was amazing, he got to me so fast he was no where near me" Bella said

"Well it sounds like you were very lucky Isabella, you are free to leave. Come back if you feel any pain alright?" Carlisle asked and Bella nodded as she jumped off the bed and Charlie grabbed her backpack.

"Thanks Katie, have a good day." Bella said with a shy smile as she walked out of the ER.

Katie smiled and waved at Bella before shaking her head of her thoughts of Carlisle having a son as she continued to make her away the ER with Carlisle joining her after awhile and they worked into the evening.


	4. Chapter 3: Nausea

Matters of the Heart

A Carlisle Cullen/OC Story

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

**Summary:** Katie Sheridan has always lived a quiet, but never normal life in Indiana. Now when her boyfriend moves them to a small town in Forks, Washington when she meets a young, charismatic doctor who is still grieving the loss of his wife. When it comes to matters of the heart, can they both help one another with the love they need?

**Disclaimer:** I own my Twilight DVD and my Twilight Shirt…sadly that's it.

**A/N:** Thanks very much goes to SexySadie88, drcarlisleforever, and CullenandSwan1993 (go read her Carlisle/Bella story, Dangerous Love, it's amazing!!) for their reviews!! You all make me days so much better!!

Also to the list of people who have added me to their Story Alerts and Favorites: Blackrose122988, Bananna18, Akane-Loves-Deidara, CullenandSwan1993 (yay thanks again!!), The Dancing Cavalier, and Gemini-xo! It means so much to me, please review too!!

If you like Phantom of the Opera, please also check out my Phantom story called "The Phantom's Heart," I just updated it about 3 days ago and no one has reviewed it...how sad. That's only if you want to.

Hope you all like this chapter and for drcarlisleforever, the abuse will be gradual until the middle of the story. It only gets worse and you'll see how mad Michael can get in this chapter. It's really nothing compared to what happens later. Hope that helps out a little bit.

Song in this chapter: Decode by Paramore, it doesn't belong to me.

**_***This Chapter is Rated M for violence and language*** __--there is your warning so you can't handle it, then do not read!!_**

Thanks again and please Review!!

Happy Reading,

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nausea  
**

Carlisle let out a deep sigh as he walked into the house that he shared with his five teenage adopted children, with their own personalities and their own styles.

He placed his jacket in the closet and walked into the living room where he saw two of his sons playing video games on the family's Nintendo Wii system. The stronger of the two, Emmett was laughing as he watched the curly haired one swung and missed the baseball.

"Come on Jazz, you can do it." Alice, one of his daughters, piped up from the couch and Jasper nodded at her and he swung again and eventually got a homerun on the system.

"Good hit, but you will never be as good as me." Emmett said with a laugh as he swung to pitch the ball and Jasper hit another homerun.

Jasper smirked, "Keep telling yourself that Emmett…Carlisle what is wrong?" he asked suddenly feeling the confusion and exhaustion radiating off of Carlisle's body.

Emmett and Alice both turned towards him and Carlisle then felt a calm sensation throughout his body, "Thank you Jasper and I am fine, do not worry about me. Where is Edward?"

"With Bella," Alice replied with a small smile and Carlisle nodded back. He had indeed noticed that his youngest son was spending more time and yet fight his feelings for the chief's daughter from Phoenix, Arizona.

"Alice, a word if you please." Carlisle said motioning for her to follow him into the kitchen and turned around when she was right behind him.

"How is Katie doing Carlisle?" Alice asked him curiously with a small smile.

He smirked, "She is fine, that is who I wanted to talk to you about. Have you had any recent visions of her lately?"

Now it was her turn to smirk, "Perhaps. Why the sudden interest Carlisle?"

"Well Erik and I have a suspicion that she is hiding something from everyone and there is a chance that she is in harm's way. So I am wondering if you have seen anything lately."

"Not recently Carlisle, I am sorry. I shall let you know when I do see something." She replied and Carlisle nodded.

"Inform me anytime anywhere Alice." He said to her and she nodded solemnly as he left her in the kitchen and headed upstairs to his study.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Alice reached over and grabbed Jasper's hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze. He smiled back at her and then she stopped suddenly. Her mind was filled with a woman bending over a dead herd of deer. She had tears in her eyes and then she gasped as she recognized the woman as Katie, the woman Carlisle had been asking around about.

"Carlisle!" She yelled as she ran as fast as she could up the stairs and into Carlisle's study where he was staring at the door concerned.

"I just had a vision…" She started to say, but watched him jump up from his chair and walk over to her.

"Is it Katie?" Is she alright?" Carlisle asked curiously grabbing a hold of Alice's shoulders.

"She was talking a walk in the woods right behind the house and she saw our dinner." She replied and Carlisle's eyes went wide as saucers.

"When?"

"At twilight." Alice responded.

"And when did you all go hunting?"

"This morning." She murmured and Carlisle felt himself getting panicked and worried. He glanced outside and saw that the sun was setting and it was twilight outside.

"I will be right back." He told her as he grabbed his jacket from a chair and rushed outside into the woods.

He continued to run as fast as he could and called out Katie's name. These woods were not safe anymore for anyone.

"Katie!" He called out loudly glancing around the forest and about a minute later, he saw a glimpse of blonde hair and blue scrubs.

"Thank goodness you are alright Katie, why are you out here alone?" Carlisle asked rushing over to her and stopped shortly when he found her staring down at the deer that he and two of his children had had for their hunt last night and this morning. He found himself incredibly thirsty for blood after meeting Katie for the first time at the hospital. For centuries, he knew how to immune himself from wanting human blood. He had never wanted blood so badly before.

"Katie?" he asked placing a cold hand on her shoulder and she just turned her head to stare at him with sad eyes.

"Carlisle…" She barely whispered as he pulled her close to him and placed her head into his chest to block the images that were in front of her. However, he knew it was too late.

"What are you doing out here alone Katie? It's dangerous." He asked her curiously as she then pulled away from him suddenly and stared right back at the dead deer around her.

"Why Carlisle? Why would anyone kill a harmless animal?" She asked him and he had to hide the oncoming lump in his throat. He didn't want to lie to her, but for now, he had to.

"I do not know, maybe it was hunters." He replied as he reached for her again, but she pulled away again.

"They weren't shot, look their heads were ripped off and they were bitten. Besides a dog or possibly a vampire who likes animals instead of humans, how else could this have happened?" She asked him staring into his eyes.

He then slowly began to panic, was she really that smart or did she know what he was? Erik knew, but that was the only person at the hospital who knew besides his family and now Bella Swan, his son Edward's love interest. What was going on?

"I honestly do not know, but are you trying to tell me something Katie? What did you mean about the vampires comment? You know vampires do not really exist in today's society anymore."

"In today's society? Carlisle, haven't you heard of Dracula and all the bad movies about the book by Stoker? There are only bad vampires in those books."

"There are some good vampires in novels and around you, you just have to search for them or let them come to you in their own way. But you need to get out of here. You never know who else may be lurking around here. Forks maybe small, but we do have crimes around here. What made you come out so far from the hospital anyways?" He asked grabbing her arm in his hand and he led her out of the woods and over towards his house.

"I honestly do not know. I had a fight with Michael, my fiancé and I left the apartment. The next thing I know, I am out here looking at dead deer."

"Are you alright?" He asked her curiously as she nodded slowly.

"Yes I am fine… wait…hold that thought." She replied as she suddenly escaped from his grip, ran over to a tree and began throwing up her lunch.

Carlisle followed behind her closely and knelt down next to her and rubbed her back as he watched her throw up for a few minutes becoming very worried about her.

She then wiped her mouth on her sleeve and sighed loudly as she fell backwards and he quickly caught her before she fell back onto the ground.

"Are you positive that you are alright? Should I take you to the hospital?" He asked and she shook her head no violently.

"No I am alright. I do need to head back to my apartment. Thank you for caring Carlisle. Not a lot of people do anymore." She replied softly as he helped her stand up.

"I care about everybody I know. Now where do you live?" He asked as he steadied her in his arms as they walked towards the Cullen house and he led her around the house and over to his black Mercedes.

"Downtown Forks in those apartment building next to Carver's Café. Nice car." She replied with a laugh and Carlisle smiled at her.

"Good, I know where those are and thank you. I like it myself." He replied as he led her to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Katie mumbled as she slid into the passenger seat and watched Carlisle make his over to the driver's side and closed the door behind him.

He gave her a smile as he started the ignition and drove back towards Forks and occasionally stealing a glance at her. Her hair was now down and blowing back in the wind since the window was down and soon a song became playing over the radio, but he never noticed.

Katie turned and gave him a small smile as she reached into her bag and popped a mint inside her mouth. She couldn't believe that she actually threw up in front of Carlisle, but he was probably used to it since he was a doctor. The band Paramore that she recognized, blasted through the speakers and she slowly listened to the lyrics as the second verse began.

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
__And it's hanging on your tongue  
__Just boiling in my blood  
__And you think that I can't see  
__What kind of man that you are  
__If you're a man at all  
__Well, I will figure this one out  
__On my own  
__But my thoughts you can't decode_

_How did we get here?  
__When I used to know you so well?  
__How did we get here?  
__Well I think I know…_

She sighed to herself and was thinking about the conversation in the forest with the man who was driving into the town of Forks. Could someone ever really care for me like Carlisle? Why couldn't Michael? Why did he always resort to violence?

_Do you see what we've done?  
We're going to make such fools of ourselves…  
__Do you see what we've done?  
__We're going to make such fools of ourselves…_

Carlisle turned his head at a red light and looked at Katie who was staring at him with a determined look on her face.

"What?" He asked and she only shook her head.

"Nothing." She replied.

He didn't believe her for a second.

_How did we get here?  
When I use to know you so well?  
__How did we get here?  
__When I use to know you so well?  
__I think I know_

He stopped the Mercedes in front of the apartment complex where Katie lived. It was also the same building that Erik lived in as well.

_I think I know_

Katie turned towards Carlisle as she realized that he was now staring at her.

_There is something I see in you  
__It might kill me; I want it to be true. _

The song ended and Carlisle reached over and turned the stereo off. How that last line was becoming accurate.

"Well, thanks for the ride Carlisle." She said smiling at him as she timidly reached over and kissed his cheek very softly.

His eyes go wide as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, "Your welcome Katie. If you ever need anything…" he offered and she smiled gratefully and nodded as she climbed out of the car and closed the door behind her. She turned to see him waiting for her to enter the building before speeding back off down the road back to his house.

She sighed as she walked inside and up the stairs to Apartment C, which was her and Michael's apartment. She went to get her keys from her purse when the door was swung open and Michael stood there in front of her livid.

She immediately became scared and took a step backwards, "What Michael?" she asked scared as he rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm roughly as he pulled her inside the apartment. He closed the door and then swung her around as he pushed her against the wall roughly.

She gasped loudly as her mouth then was closed by a bandanna that was being tied around her mouth.

"You little slut, how dare you leave and then accept a ride from that doctor who wants you. Yes my dear I recognized Dr. Cullen. The supermodel doctor. The good doctor that everyone loves and respects. Well that is going to change. You are to stay away from Dr. Cullen, do you understand me? No working in the Emergency Room anymore. Erik has told me that I do not need to check up on you daily, but he is wrong. Isn't it sweetheart?" He asked her gently and she never moved.

He growled suddenly and slammed her head against the wall. She let out a muffled yell from the bandanna and he slapped her hard across the face.

"You know the rules Katie sweetheart. I only do this because I love you and no one else does. No one will ever love you. Not like me. Now are you going to stay away from Dr. Cullen?" He asked her slowly talking to her like she was a child.

She slowly nodded as he kissed her cheeks and then untied the bandanna from her mouth. He gave her a deep kiss on the lips and then walked away from her.

She fought back tears and ran back into their bedroom. She closed the door behind her and slid down the wall holding her head in her hands.

How could she stay away from Carlisle? How could she explain this to everyone?

But only one question flooded her mind, what did she do to deserve this abuse from Michael? Was it really her own fault?

* * *

Another A/N: I know someone who was in an abusive relationship for two years and with some research, I come up with the thoughts and feelings of isolation and blaming themselves. Victims always blame themselves because they get told so. Things like that.

My beta also got a bit confused at one part, Carlisle does go hunt, but earlier that morning and not with the other two. Just wanted to point that out so you don't get confused about details like me and my beta do.

Also just wanted to get everyone's opinion, an anonymous reader (via e-mail) has suggested that Katie not fall for Carlisle, but for Erik, the head OB/GYN and her boss. Or make a love triangle. That is completely different from what I have planned out, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted everyone's opinions. I know who I would pick for her.

So what do you all think?

Katie


	5. Chapter 4: Surprises Come in Bundles

Matters of the Heart

A Carlisle Cullen/OC Story

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

**Summary:** Katie Sheridan has always lived a quiet, but never normal life in Indiana. Now when her boyfriend moves them to a small town in Forks, Washington when she meets a young, charismatic doctor who is still grieving the loss of his wife. When it comes to matters of the heart, can they both help one another with the love they need?

**Disclaimer:** That's it, I'm sick of hiding this from everyone…I own Carlisle!! He's mine…ALL MINE!!! (Clears throats and steps down from the chair she was standing on. Her cell phone rings and she picks it up…Hello?? Yes this is Katie Sheridan…maybe…oh my gosh you're really Stephenie Meyer?? Wow your books are amazing! I love Carlisle….wait no I know I really don't own him. I know he's really yours…..okay I won't…bye…. (Turns back to readers) Okay who told SM that I own Carlisle?? Oh wait, that was me…never mind…boo!!

**A/N:** _**Holy crap!! Thanks for all the reviews from everyone!! Everyone includes: Dragon1974UK, LaLalandQueen, Kat, JB Chick, ladyhouse, TVMasterNarutoon (how interesting…) and peaceless!!**_

_**And everyone who added me to their Story/Author Alerts and Favorites!! Everyone there includes: LaLaLandQueen, Reality-IS-Fiction, eveningfaerie, orllie, ordermask, ladyhouse (For adding me to everything!!! Thanks so much!), licelle230, peaceless and dangerouslywrong!!**_

Thanks again so much!!! As my gift to you all, here is Chapter 4 a few days earlier than I had planned and your very own Black Mercedes like Carlisle's!! Haha! And also thanks to everyone who has liked or disliked the idea of a Katie-Erik-Carlisle love triangle. I have really thought it over and for right now, Erik is only a really good friend for Carlisle and Katie. Besides she needs to get out of her other relationship before anything else right? Well I'm sorry, but it will be awhile before she does…if she does…muwhaha! I'm evil…sorry.

Happy Reading!! Please read and review!!!!

Katie

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 4: Surprises Come in Bundles

_A Week Later_

Katie slowly made her way into the hospital cafeteria to meet her friends and fellow co-workers for a late lunch. She made her way through the lunch line, grabbed a grilled cheese sandwich and some chicken noodle soup. The exact food her mother used to make for her and her siblings whenever they didn't feel well.

Ever since she had ran into Carlisle in the woods behind his house, she had been throwing up almost everything she had eaten. It was the end of March and the weather in Forks was still a bit chilly despite it being in the season of spring.

She then grabbed her tray and glanced around the cafeteria and saw Erik and Carlisle sitting at a table by themselves. Erik was eating some spaghetti while Carlisle didn't have a plate or a drink in front of him. She slowly made her way over to them knowing that she would have to help Erik in the Labor/Delivery unit this afternoon since two women had gone into labor that morning. One in the Emergency Room after her car accident and Carlisle had escorted her upstairs.

She knew that if Michael also found out that she was still helping Carlisle in the Emergency Room, that he would be absolutely furious. She had promised Michael, but she couldn't leave Carlisle, Will and Adam without a full-time nurse in the Emergency Room. She did not really want to leave either.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand waving in front of her eyes. She jumped back a bit and saw Carlisle and Erik both standing next to her on each side looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked her curiously and she nodded while shaking her head getting rid of those negative thoughts.

"Fine...really. Just a bit tired." She replied as she sat down in between the two men at the table and began to eat some soup.

"Do you want to take the rest of the day off?" Erik asked her curiously and she shook her head no.

"I'm fine. I have tomorrow off…I think." She replied trying to remember the last day she had had a day off.

Erik and Carlisle both glanced at one another and Carlisle nodded at his fellow doctor.

"Tomorrow will be your day off Katie. Just take a day off to relax and get some sleep. You look like you haven't been feeling well lately." Erik replied.

"I'm really fine. I just have an upset stomach." She replied.

"Have you gotten sick since last week?" Carlisle asked her suddenly and both she and Erik's eyes went wide.

"She got sick last week? When?" Erik asked now worried.

"When I ran into her in the woods." Carlisle replied.

"Hey! I'm still here you know." Katie retorted sticking her tongue out at both men who raised an eyebrow.

"Well have you?" Erik asked.

"No." She replied slowly.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Erik commented at her.

"Wow, I haven't heard that in a long time." Carlisle remarked with a snicker.

"Yeah well you're old Carlisle." Erik replied with a laugh.

Carlisle snorted, "If memory serves me correctly Erik, you are older than me."

Erik grumbled, "Yeah well age is only a number."

"How old are you both?" Katie asked curiously glad that the subject got changed. She hated being lectured or anything of the sort. She already got it enough from Michael at home; she didn't need it at work.

"Erik's thirty-six. I am in my twenties." Carlisle replied.

"No offense Carlisle, but bullshit you are in your twenties." Katie commented back as Erik began laughing.

"How old do you think I look?" Carlisle asked eager to hear her answer.

"That's not fair, I hate guessing people's age. I am usually way off. I am twenty-four; you could only be a couple years older than me." She replied.

"I am. I am one year younger than you." He replied.

"Wait, you're twenty-three? And you have a son? How is that possible?" She asked and both Erik and Carlisle got wide eyes again.

"How do you know about Edward, Emmett, or Jasper?" Erik asked.

"Wait you have 3 sons? I just knew about Edward through Bella Swan. Remember she mentioned him last time she was here. About him pushing the van out of her way and I happened to go to Port Angeles one afternoon and ran into her there as she was meeting Edward." She replied shocked.

"Yes I have three sons and two daughters. They are all adopted. My…ex-wife and I adopted them all when they were all younger. Three of them have my last name Cullen; Alice, Emmett and Edward. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are twins." Carlisle replied.

Katie's jaw had dropped during his story, but then closed it as she suddenly jumped out of her chair and ran out of the cafeteria with her hand covering her mouth.

Erik and Carlisle quickly jumped up and ran after her. They followed the sound of her throwing up and found her inside a janitor's closet with her head buried over a large sink. They both rushed towards her as Erik grabbed her hair and held it back as Carlisle rubbed his hand all over her back.

When she stopped and rinsed her mouth out with water, she stood up slowly and sighed. She turned to see Carlisle and Erik both staring at her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine." She reassured them.

"No you're not, come on. I think I know what it is. Katie will let you know Carlisle. She needs to come with me." Erik replied taking Katie's arm as Carlisle gently pushed her outside of the janitor's closet.

"You will be alright Katie. I will be there as soon as I can." Carlisle said with a reassuring smile as she smiled slightly and nodded at him. Erik smiled at both of them as Carlisle walked back into the Emergency Room unit and Erik led her back upstairs to the Labor/Delivery unit.

"Lexa, take the information from Katie's personal record and place into our computers. She will need a regular doctor, preferably me. Susannah, I need a pregnancy test set up for Katie now." Erik said ordering everyone as they walked to the nurse's station.

Katie stopped short, "No I am not pregnant Erik. Just not feeling well."

"Oh yeah? When was the last date of your menstrual cycle? Are you sore? You keep throwing up. That's a big symptom." He replied as Susannah rushed into the supply room and grabbed a packaged pregnancy test.

She grunted, "Two months ago." She replied with wide eyes.

"Are your breasts sore?" Erik asked and she slowly nodded knowing that she couldn't hide this anymore. She was probably pregnant and Michael would not like it whatsoever. He hated children.

"Okay let's get you all set up and we'll do an ultrasound. I just need to check up on Mrs. Jones. Relax Katie, everything will be just fine." He replied patting her shoulder gently as she then followed Susannah into an examining room.

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

Carlisle stepped out of the elevator on the fourth floor where the offices were and some other units. He was on his way back to his office for a short break when he almost collided with Erik who looked at him with a surprised look on his face.

"Are you looking for Katie?" Erik asked and Carlisle shook his head.

"No, but I was going to see her after my short break. Is everything alright?" He asked and Erik nodded.

"She's fine, nothing that won't cure in nine months." Erik replied and Carlisle's eyes went wide.

"Katie's pregnant?"

"Yes she is. A little over a month along. She is due in December." Erik responded and Carlisle nodded.

"I had a feeling, but then again the stomach flu is making its way around Forks. So that was another option as well. How did she take the news?"

Erik only sighed as then a loud crash was heard from inside an office. They both rushed towards the closed door of Dr. Michael Jonson and threw open the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Erik practically growled as they both saw Michael standing tall over Katie who was now on the ground on her side holding her head in her hand while the other rested on her stomach.

"Stay out of this Butler!" Michael spat back at him.

"Like hell I will. Katie works for me, therefore, I will not stay out of this. She is also my friend. If you did this to her, I swear I will…" Erik growled at him, but stopped when Carlisle grabbed his arm.

"You will do nothing Butler. You never saw anything." Michael retorted.

"We shall see about that. I suggest you leave." Carlisle replied sternly.

Michael then turned towards Carlisle and with a glare on his face; he grabbed Katie's arms and helped her stand up.

"Make me leave Dr. Cullen." Michael retorted sarcastically as he then let Katie go and she swayed a bit, but quickly regained her balance.

Erik snarled at him, but Carlisle cleared his throat, "Erik stop. Come with us Katie."

Katie slightly whimpered as she glanced at Erik and Carlisle in one corner and then back at Michael who was glaring at her. She was now truly scared of what was going to happen tonight.

"Carlisle…Erik…I will be alright. Just go." She replied slowly.

"You are pregnant Katie; you need to take care of yourself." Erik reminded her and she nodded.

"It was only an accident. I fell." She replied.

Carlisle bit his lip to shut his mouth, but his colleague snorted next to him.

"Katie, please…" Erik begged her and then she slowly shook her head as she rushed out of Michael's office running past her two good friends and ran outside with Erik and Carlisle giving Michael one last glare and running after her. Carlisle stopped at the door for a brief second and then sighed with relief when the sun was nowhere to be seen.

Erik's pager was heard loudly as he rushed outside and found Erik pointing towards a figure lying down on the grass staring up at the sky.

"Carlisle, one of my patients is ten centimeters dilated. Can you talk some sense into Katie? If anyone can, it's you." Erik asked him quickly and Carlisle nodded.

"I will certainly try Erik. Go." He replied and Erik nodded in gratitude as he ran back into the hospital and Carlisle made his way towards Katie.

"Let's see your head Katie." Carlisle commented as Katie's green eyes opened and he sat next to her on the grass.

"I am fine Carlisle, it's just a bump." She replied.

"No bleeding?"

"None whatsoever….did Erik tell you?" She asked changing the subject and she watched Carlisle nod.

"Congratulations are in order; however, you and I both know you need to take care of yourself and this baby. Erik, Will, Adam, Scott and I are all here to help you throughout this entire pregnancy." He reassured her and she nodded as she suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him down beside her.

He chuckled as he felt himself relaxing in a long time.

"I have always wanted to be a mom. But I don't think I am ready to have this baby. Michael doesn't really like being around children and he is going to have a child. Should I be a bit scared?" She asked him curiously.

"Ready or not, it's going to come in nine months. In the meantime, take care of yourself and Michael does anything wrong, let someone know. Chief Swan does not tolerate violence towards women and children; he could arrest Michael if there is enough evidence." He replied.

"No, Michael has not done anything to get arrested. I'm sure everything will be alright…I really hope so. I just want to be the best mom I can be." She replied softly placing both of her hands over her stomach protectively.

"You will be a wonderful mother Katie." He told her softly and she turned to look at him and found him staring at her.

"Thank you Carlisle, that means a lot. I am sure you are a good father to your adopted children." She replied as he smiled at her.

"Thank you." He thanked her as they continued to just stare at one another and never noticing time passing by them.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Edward

Matters of the Heart

A Carlisle Cullen/OC Story

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

**Summary**: Katie Sheridan has always lived a quiet, but never normal life in Indiana. Now when her boyfriend moves them to a small town in Forks, Washington when she meets a young, charismatic doctor who is still grieving the loss of his wife. When it comes to matters of the heart, can they both help one another with the love they need?

**Disclaimer:** That's it; I'm tired of lying to everyone. I own Carlisle Cullen AND Peter Facinelli! Ha! Beat that (: P)

**A/N:** **_Wow! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! xXKatieCullenXx, Dragon1974UK, xXKairahimeXx, Bananna18, Reality-IS-Fiction, drcarlisleforever, DesireeBoils (all 5 chapters! Thanks!), piazzagirl, Phantom's Ange and JBChick!! I love getting all you reviews!!!_**

**_Also thanks to everyone who has added me to their Story Alerts and Favorites: DarkHero87, xXKatieCullenXx, S.T. Cullen, Phantom's Ange and actress4life!!_**

I'm going to skip around Katie's pregnancy every chapter so in this chapter; she is 2 months pregnant and starting to show. I'll mention how far along she is every chapter and like I promised to several readers, there will be no physical abuse towards the baby or Katie that will be life-threatening. Yes he will still hit her, but not much. And yes Carlisle and Erik are going to do something about it soon.

Just a warning: there is cussing in here by Erik. Just for a little bit, there is your warning.

So here we go! Happy Reading and Please review!!!

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting Edward **

_Two Months Later_

Katie sighed to herself as she grabbed her purse and pulled out her make-up bag that she always carried with her just in case she needed to cover up something else. This time it was a bruise that was forming on her right cheek that looked very much like a fist.

She grunted to herself as she began placing powder along her face and trying to hide the large purple bruise on the cheek. She had come home late last night from working a late shift with Erik as Mrs. Hayden, one of the women who had gone into labor the previous day, had had some complications and Erik had asked her to stay to assist him. So when she arrived home, she was greeted with a fist to her cheek and surprisingly that had been it.

Michael then proceeded to tell her that just because she was pregnant didn't mean that her "punishments" would stop. Only that he would only punish her in his own certain way. She knew that he was protecting the child inside of her only because there was a federal law against it.

The door opened suddenly and Katie quickly snapped out of her gaze and placed the make-up that she had been using back into her purse and then turned on the faucet to wash her hands.

"Hi Katie." Lexa and Susannah greeted her with smiles.

Katie smiled slightly at them, "Morning ladies, how are you both doing?"

"Good, are you okay? Erik said you were here late last night." Lexa asked her curiously and Katie nodded slowly.

"Yeah Mrs. Hayden had to have an emergency c-section so I stayed behind to help out Erik. We didn't get to leave until about eleven last night. Erik said he might be a little late today."

"Erik's here already. He got here just a few minutes before you did…hey what is that?" Susannah asked taking Katie's right cheek in her hand trying to examine the small purple spot that had been left out.

Katie quickly pulled away from her, "I'm fine. I just fell down the stairs in the apartment complex this morning."

Lexa and Susannah both raised their eyebrows, "You sure clumsy at your house. You never fall down or anything here." Lexa pointed out.

"Look I appreciate your concern guys, but I already have Erik, Will and Carlisle worried about me. I do not need anyone else worrying about me. And yes I am clumsy because I just am."

"Well Katie you really need to be careful, you're holding precious cargo." Susannah pointed out.

"Yeah it's more like wide-load right now. I am only two months pregnant and I feel huge. I ate so much last night at McDonalds that I thought Erik thinks I am a pig." Katie replied.

"You're not huge, you're pregnant. There's a big difference."

Katie snorted, "Not really."

"Yes there is a huge difference and everyone will agree with me so stop arguing with me and just admit that we are right and will always be right." Lexa commented as Katie laughed for the first time that morning.

"Yeah sure whatever you say."

Lexa then groaned, "You are starting to sound too much like Erik. Stop spending so much time with him."

"Not really, I spend more time with Carlisle and Will than I do with Erik. And I feel bad about it. I was hired to help Erik."

"Don't feel bad, we really don't have a lot of pregnant women around Forks. We have more ER visits and Carlisle, Will and Adam appreciate you helping. Erik really doesn't mind if you help them out." Susannah pointed out.

"I especially think that Carlisle doesn't mind." Lexa said winking at Katie who raised both of her eyebrows.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on Katie, it's obvious that you and Carlisle have connected so much throughout this past couple months. He really needs someone besides his kids to keep him company. Carlisle has had a rough year."

"How is that?" Katie asked curiously trying to avoid the topic of Carlisle and her being closer because she was afraid to admit it out loud that they have indeed connected a lot since she had arrived. She could trust Carlisle over anyone else in the world.

"His wife died last year and he was very grief-stricken. It makes me so sad just thinking about how Carlisle acted and looked after Esme died. They were truly in love with one another. He's just now moving on with his life, yet never forgetting about it. She was just a happy, loving person. She wanted him to be happy no matter what and he's finally realizing that he can be happy without her."

Katie's eyes had gone wide at the revelation, "Carlisle's a widower? How terrible is that. I'm glad to know that he's trying to be happy again."

Both Lexa and Susannah stared at her in shock, "Katie don't you see it? Whenever Carlisle sees you, he lights up like a Christmas tree. And you are the same way. You need to get rid of Michael and get with Carlisle. He's such a great person; he would treat you right and take care of you…unlike him." Lexa spat out the last word and then Katie's eyes narrowed. Not again.

"Lexa, Susannah listen to me. I only like Carlisle as a good friend and that is it. I am in love with my fiancé and if you have a problem with it, then that's your own problem not mine. Now please stay out of my love life and I will do the same to you." Katie almost growled at them before grabbing her purse and stomping out of the bathroom.

"Good going Lexa, now she probably hates us." Susannah groaned at her before sighing loudly.

"No she doesn't hate us; she knows that we are right. We need to get Katie and Carlisle together."

"Katie and Carlisle? One little problem, how about that little fact that she is engaged to another man?!" Susannah exclaimed at her.

"Yes Carlisle and Katie. It's only a matter of time before they realize that they could love one another and make one another happy. And about Michael, we just have to take our time on getting rid of him and helping Katie to fully realize that she doesn't deserve a little boy like him."

"Could Erik help us out at all?"

"Not a bad idea, he already hates Michael's guts. Let's tell him what we think and let Lacey know too. Keep this from Katie and Carlisle though. Carlisle's due any minute since Will took the day off. Come on let's go before Katie gets to him first." Lexa said grabbing Susannah's arm and pulling her out of the bathroom and towards Erik's office.

* * *

Erik sighed as he walked out of the elevator and through the Intensive Care Unit doors. He didn't know how he would explain this to Carlisle.

"Excuse me; is Dr. Cullen out of surgery yet?" Erik asked the first nurse he saw and she nodded and pointed towards a room down the hallway.

"Yes Dr. Butler, Dr. Cullen and Nurse Sheridan are finishing up getting the patient settled back into her room. They should be done in a few minutes." The nurse replied.

Erik thanked her as he sighed and walked down the hallway towards the last room at the end of the hallway. He heard Carlisle's soft voice and he peaked his head inside the door to see Katie and Carlisle bent over the sleeping patient as they connected machines to him and saw Carlisle insert the IV back into the patient.

"Thank you for all your help in there Katie. You did wonderfully." Carlisle thanked her with a smile.

Katie chuckled as she rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, but thanks anyways Carlisle. I was a nervous wreck."

"Nonsense you were just fine. Now do you think Erik will let me keep you for the afternoon? Just until around five or so." Carlisle asked her curiously and Erik found the perfect opportunity to step in the conversation and get Carlisle alone.

"It will cost you fifty bucks Carlisle." Erik replied and both Katie and Carlisle turned their heads to see Erik grinning at them playfully. They both laughed as the two walked out of the patient's room. Carlisle dimmed the lights while Katie closed the curtain behind them.

"I feel so special." She replied sarcastically with a laugh.

"Good. Now pay up Carlisle." Erik replied holding out his hand in front of Carlisle who looked at him and laughed.

"Sure whatever." Carlisle replied and both Katie and Erik looked at one another, and then back at Carlisle as they began laughing. Carlisle only rolled his eyes at them.

"Sure you can take my nurse…again! However I do need to speak to you Carlisle." Erik said and Carlisle nodded.

"Of course, please excuse us Katie."

"No problem, I have to go to the bathroom anyways. Another part of being pregnant, having to go to the bathroom every hour." Katie replied rolling her eyes as she walked down towards the bathroom.

"Is everything alright Erik?"

"I do not know Carlisle. I am really worried about Katie. She had another bruise on her cheek when I came in this morning. She claims it was her falling down the stairs in the apartment complex. I would have heard it since we arrived at the hospital around the same time, but it was all quiet this morning. I think Michael did that."

Carlisle sighed, "I have been thinking the same thing, but I didn't want to admit it out loud because it's happening right under our nose. She is such a wonderful person; she doesn't deserve to deal with that. No wonder she gets annoyed when we ask her about it."

"We need to do something. Get him arrested or something." Erik said.

"No it's not that easy Erik. We need to catch him doing something to her or else if we call the police on him; she will probably deny it all."

Erik sighed loudly and ran his hands through his hair, "Well is there anything we can do Carlisle? We need to protect her. She is two months pregnant….wait I have an idea, Edward can help us."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "Edward? How is that?"

"If we introduce Katie to Edward, he will be able to read her mind and if he brings up Michael, maybe she will think about it or something. And then he can tell us."

"You know, that could possibly work. I will call Edward and ask him to come over here after school is let out. But he told me that he couldn't read Bella's mind. Bella is a human, there is a chance that Edward wouldn't be able to read Katie's mind."

"We will never know until we try Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement, "Let's go call Edward then."

* * *

_Later that afternoon_

"Are you ready for a break?" Carlisle asked Katie who nodded her head.

"Sure." She replied as they both left the Emergency Room and went towards the elevator when Katie noticed a tall teenager with bronze hair walking into the hospital entrance. He had eyes that were the same as Carlisle's.

"Edward son, just in time. This is Katie Sheridan, Katie this is my son Edward Cullen." Carlisle introduced them.

Katie smiled as she placed her hand out to shake his and he placed his hand in hers.

"Nice to meet you Edward, I have heard a lot about you and your siblings from Carlisle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Katie. Carlisle has told us how much help you are to help daily."

Katie then glared at Carlisle while blushing, she was not use to people talking about her in a positive way, "It's fine, I really like helping your dad out down here. I like working with everyone who wants my help." She replied.

"Speaking of help, Edward needs your help too Katie." Carlisle said and she raised both of her eyebrows as she turned towards the teenager.

"Really? How can I help you Edward?" she asked him curiously.

"I am doing a career project for one of my classes and I know about being a doctor since I have done a paper on Carlisle and on Erik as well. However, I would like to get a nurse's perspective on things. So can you just answer some questions for me?" Edward asked her curiously.

Katie's smiled grew big, "Absolutely. I would love to help you out in any way I can. This is so cool; no one has wanted to know more about my job before." She replied excited.

"Wonderful, can we borrow your office Carlisle?" Edward asked his adoptive father who was smiling at Katie who was now very excited. Edward couldn't help, but smile at the both of them. Alice had had several more visions of this woman and all included her staying in Forks and becoming a bigger part of Carlisle and the Cullen's life.

"Absolutely you can. Take your time Katie; we are fine down here for right now." Carlisle replied as he watched Katie nod at him and then walked with Edward towards the elevator to his office on the fourth floor. He then walked up the stairs to the Maternity Ward and saw Erik sitting with Susannah behind the nurse's station.

"Well?" Lexa asked him curiously as both Erik and Susannah turned their heads from a chart.

"Now we wait. Edward is talking to her now." Carlisle replied with a sigh as everyone got comfortable.

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

"Thank you for your help and time Katie. I really think this paper will be exciting to write. I never knew that about a woman's labor and delivery process." Edward commented as he made a face as they walked out of Carlisle's office.

Katie laughed, "Don't worry; men have the easy part while women do all the work. Even though I am a Labor/Delivery nurse, I am still nervous about the labor and delivery process. And it's no trouble at all. I really enjoyed talking to you Edward. You are incredibly smart."

"Well thank you. I must be going. I hope to see you sometime again." Edward said nodding to her as she smiled and patted his shoulder as she walked down the hallway towards the elevators.

He waited until she was out of sight before walking over to Erik's office door and knocking on it. The door flew open almost instantly and both Erik and Carlisle stood there waiting for him to enter the office.

"Come on in Edward." Erik said to him as Edward walked into the office and the door closed behind him.

"So what is the verdict?" Erik asked curiously.

Edward glanced at Carlisle who then slowly dropped his head knowing what his son was going to say out loud.

"Well?" Erik asked again not catching Carlisle's reaction.

"Katie is a victim of abuse. You two were correct." Edward confirmed and Erik's eyes went wide. He had really hoped that he was wrong.

"That son of a…what an asshole!" Erik snarled out loud and banged his hand against the wall that was next to Carlisle's office.

"Erik calm down, hurting your hand will not help this situation." Carlisle said to his friend who was breathing heavily in anger.

"What has he done to her besides punching her cheek? Tell me everything Edward." Erik replied staring at Edward.

"Do you really want to know all the details Erik? It will only just get you all angry and besides if you want to catch Michael in the act, you have to act like you both do not know anything." Edward replied.

"But we need to do something before he could kill her or the baby." Carlisle said to them.

"But what is the question? What can we do?" Erik asked his friend and Carlisle could only slump his shoulders and sit back down on the couch in Erik's office.

"I have no idea, but it needs to happen soon." Carlisle replied.

* * *

**Okay just to explain something because my beta mentioned this: Edward coming to talk to Katie about a "career project" was a part of Erik and Carlisle's plan. Edward knew all along. So did Erik, Lexa, Carlisle and Susannah. No they will never tell her unless I change my mind later on. Edward not only mentioned the school thing, he did ask her about herself and did include asking her about Michael. Just making sure you guys understood.**

**If you like Phantom of the Opera, I updated my story the other day if you want to check it out. **

**So what will they all come up with besides Edward reading her mind? And yes Erik does know about the Cullen's being vampires. He is the only one that knows at FCH. If you have ideas, please let me know because I can't think of another plan right now. **

**Please read and review on your way out!!**

**Katie **


	7. Chapter 6: Ultrasounds and Secrets

Disclaimer: I only own my Twilight DVD and my Carlisle/Katie picture that my sister made for me. That's it…and now I'm sad.

A/N: _**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!! DesireeBoils, Bananna18, DarkHero87, drcarlisleforever, Lift the Wings, JBChick, Dragon1974UK, talapadme and LaLaLandQueen!!! You are all amazing people!! It makes me so happy to get reviews!**_

_**And also thanks to everyone who has added me to their Story/Author Alerts and Favorite Stories/Author: DesireeBoils, Lady Sapphire, Lift the Wings, XLaurelCullenxx, HolyStar and kudokuchart69!! Thanks to the 2 who did review, please do when you are done. It takes 10 seconds to say Good job or terrible job…**_

Okay this will be 2 months later on, so Katie will be in her 4th month of pregnancy. And there will be Carlisle/Katie alone time in here yay!!

Happy Reading and Please Review!!!

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ultrasounds and Secrets**

_Two Months Later_

Katie slowly made her way into Forks Community Hospital two months later next to Michael. He rolled his eyes at her walking slowly and grabbed her arm.

"Come on Katie, just because you are pregnant does not mean you have to walk like a seventy year old lady. Let's go." Michael said to her as he led her towards the elevator and pressed the button for the 3rd floor.

She rolled her eyes behind his back as she walked inside the elevator and not soon enough, the door opened and she exited the elevator without a word to Michael and walked towards the Labor/Delivery nurse's station.

"Erik?" She called out and a hand waved in the air from the file room. She made her way towards the file room and Erik met her in between.

"Hey there, did you enjoy your day off?" Erik asked her curiously and she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah just cleaned the house and hung out until Michael came home." She replied.

"I hope you were careful." He said to her and she rolled her eyes once again.

"I was careful. You and Carlisle worry too much. I really do know how to take care of myself and the baby."

"Okay then, are you ready for your check-up?" Erik asked her curiously holding out his arm for her. She looked down and laughed as she grabbed a hold of his arm and they walked down towards one of the examination rooms.

"Okay Katie, everything looks good. Here's the arm, can you see the tiny point? That's the elbow…" Erik said pointing at the screen while Katie stared at the screen with a big smile on her face.

"Wow, really?"

"Yes there are the legs and there's that big head." Erik replied with a laugh.

She gasped playfully as she threw the nearest object at him which turned out to be the pillow. He laughed louder as he dodged it from hitting him.

"Hey if the baby has a big head then that means that they are going to be smart and a big brain."

"Yup, alright, do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Erik asked her curiously.

Katie then bit her lip a bit nervously, "I really want to, but I don't think Michael would care to know."

Erik rolled his eyes in almost disgust, "Who cares about Michael? If you want to know, then we can find out right now or later on. It doesn't matter."

She sighed, "I don't know Erik."

"Tell you what, let's do this Katie," Erik replied as he pressed a button on the device he was holding and then the screen blinked and then turned off, "Here is a picture of the baby. I'll write down the gender and then you can open this envelope if you really want to know. Anytime you want."

He then wrote something down on the picture, placed it into an envelope and then handed it to Katie. She held it in front of her and then slowly sat up from the examining chair. He helped her down and then they walked back outside into the hallway.

Erik then grinned while turning towards her, "I just noticed Carlisle's car outside. Want to show him the pictures?"

She laughed softly, "Are you trying to get rid of me Erik Butler?"

He just grinned, "No, Carlisle just needs you to help him out again today. He's by himself downstairs today plus I think he has another surgery today. He's specifically asked for you." He replied.

"Okay whatever you say, I'll see you at lunch." She commented with a smirk as she walked down the hallway and towards the elevator. The door opened and she glanced up to see Carlisle standing there in the elevator. He looked over and noticed her standing there with a smirk on her face.

He smiled at her, "Well good morning Katie. How are you?" He asked her curiously as she walked inside the elevator.

"I'm alright; I just got done with my ultrasound."

"And is everything alright?" He asked her curiously and she nodded while smiling.

"Everything's going great so far." She replied then glancing down at the envelope in her hands. The elevator doors opened and they both stepped into the lobby and headed towards the Emergency Room.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked her when he realized that she was looking down at an envelope in her hands.

"What's that?" he asked and she snapped her head up to stare at him.

"It's the sex of the baby. But I can't open it….can you Carlisle?" She asked hanging the white envelope to him.

"Are you positive you want me to tell you?" he asked her while taking the envelope in his hand.

She nodded her head quickly as she watched Carlisle tear open the envelope and take out a small picture. He suddenly smiled and then looked at her curiously.

"Well what is it?" Katie asked full of curiosity.

Carlisle smiled as he stood in front of her and placed one of his hands in hers.

"Katie you are having a baby boy." Carlisle announced with a smile.

She gasped loudly as her hand went over her mouth while the other remained in Carlisle's hand.

"I'm having a son?" She asked him softly and he smiled.

"Yes you are," he replied.

She stared at the ultrasound picture and grinned at the circle that Erik drew around the area that proved that the baby was a boy.

"Carlisle I'm having a baby boy!" She exclaimed happily as she jumped into his arms. Carlisle laughed as he wrapped his arms around her tightly as they hugged holding one another as close as they could.

He smiled to himself as he slowly leaned down and smelled Katie's hair and sighed in content. He had not hugged another woman since…Esme. And he found himself not wanting to let her go anytime soon.

"Katie, would you like to go to dinner with me this evening?" He asked her softly and she stepped back to look at him.

"Carlisle, that's not a good idea. I want to, but it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Do not let Michael run your life Katie. You are your own person. Tell you what; we shall go out of town if you accept. There is a slightly bigger town a few miles from here called Port Angeles. Let's go there for dinner. You need to get away from Forks for a little bit." He suggested.

She bit her lip, "I do not know Carlisle…."

He then cleared his throat and placed his cold hands on her shoulders, "There is no pressure Katie. Say yes or no, it does not bother me either way. If you do not want to, then that's fine. However, I really wish you would. It's hard to get to know one another while taking care of others."

"You really want to have dinner with me that badly?" she asked curiously.

"Yes I do. I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise." He replied.

"Are you that desperate?" she asked suddenly and his eyes went wide.

"No I am not desperate whatsoever. It is your decision. I really want to take you to dinner." He responded with a sigh.

She then turned to stare up into his intense topaz eyes, "What time do you get off?" She asked.

He gave her a satisfied grin, "Six o' clock this evening. I shall meet you in the lobby when you get off then."

She gave him a smile back, "Sounds good. Just don't tell everyone in the world alright Carlisle?"

He nodded solemnly as he let her shoulders go and they walked towards the Emergency Room once more both wanting the day to go by very quickly.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Carlisle stared around the small apartment that his dinner date shared with her scum of a fiancé, he thought to himself. He glanced over and saw the very famous "What to Expect When You're Expecting book" on the coffee table with a bookmark in the middle.

She had wanted to come back to their apartment and change which was fine with him. He stared at himself in the mirror and sighed to himself when he heard a door open from the back of the apartment. He straightened his blue tie around his neck and met her inside the hallway where he stopped short.

Katie stood in front of him wearing a long yellow maternity sundress with light pink flowers on there. She had on sandals and her blonde hair was straightened and down below her shoulders.

He smiled at her and held out his hand, "Wow Katie you look absolutely beautiful." He complimented her and she blushed deeply.

"No I don't," she replied shyly and he sighed and took her hand in his and pulled her towards him so that she was standing in front of him.

"Yes you do, now stop being so pessimistic about yourself. Being pregnant is a wonderful thing. You are bringing another person into this world."

"Yeah and that's also another scary thing, what if I can not do this?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Be a parent?"

"Yeah Carlisle I'm nervous. I'll be a single mother. What if I can't do this all by myself?"

"You will not be by yourself Katie, this I promise you. You have Erik, the nurses, Will, my family and myself here. Michael is a coward if he does not want to be a part of this child's life. Now let's get going, I have reservations at seven." He said taking her hand and linking it through his arm and leading her back outside to his Mercedes. He helped her inside and then made his way to the driver's side. He climbed inside, started the car and drove from the apartment complex towards the city of Port Angeles, Washington.

"Are you sure you are not hungry Carlisle? You haven't even touched your water?" Katie asked him curiously and he smirked as he grabbed his glass of water and took a drink of it.

"No I am alright; I'm on a special diet." He replied with a smile.

"A special diet? What does that mean?" she asked him taking a bite of her spaghetti and meatballs.

"Well a diet means that you only eat a certain kind of food to become healthy or just to try something different." He replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh ha, you're so funny. Anyways you are really pale and cold all the time, are you alright?" she asked him curiously and he raised both eyebrows.

"What are you trying to ask me Katie?"

"Nothing, I just notice everything."

"Really now? Have you noticed that Michael is a big jerk and that you should leave him?" Carlisle asked.

Katie then groaned and placed her hands through her hair, "Carlisle not you too. Michael is a good person. I am sick of defending him to you all. So tell everyone to drop the subject around me." She exclaimed out loud and it was silent. She looked up at him and he was staring right at her.

"Alright if you wish to drop the subject then we can. Do you have any names picked out?"

"I have always wanted a boy so yeah I do have a name picked out. I'm thinking of having two middle names, after you and Erik. Do you mind if I do that?" she asked quietly.

His eyes went wide as he reached over and grabbed her hand in his, "Katie I would never have a problem with that. I am really honored that you like Erik and I so much to do that."

She smiled and then glanced down at their intertwined hands. She had to admit, she really liked having Carlisle's hand in hers.

"You're pale, have cold skin, you're fast, you're strong. And you are on a special diet. Interesting…"

"What's interesting about that?" He asked her leaning towards her.

"I don't know, I just have never been around someone like this, but I find you so intriguing Carlisle. I really love your company." She confessed shyly and then turned to see Carlisle smiling very sweetly at her.

"That is very sweet, but I have to tell you something. You are right about something; I am different than everyone around me."

"Now I bet it's not that bad."

"No you don't understand Katie, I am trying to tell you something and I understand if you do not want to be around me or my family anymore." He said seriously and she squeezed his hand gently.

"Go ahead Carlisle." She urged him to continue. He sighed and stared her in the eyes.

"Katie…I am a vampire." He told her quietly and her eyebrows immediately went into the air.

"What?" She asked him.

"My family and I are vampires. We were changed in different ways and we are immortal. That is why we look so young. I was bitten by a vampire at the age of twenty-three."

"How old are you really?" She asked.

"I just turned three hundred and sixty-seven. I was born in 1640 in London and in the year 1463 I was changed into one while I was hunting for them. I traveled the world and in 1918, I was working as a doctor in Chicago when I came across Edward and his mother. He was dying of Spanish influenza. And I saved him."

"How?"

"I…I bite him. That's how we get changed, you get bitten in the neck and the change happens over a period of three days. The pain is excruciating for the newborn vampire, however, whenever vampires taste human blood, it made us very thirsty. But I found a way to not rely on human flood for our hunger, we only drink animal blood."

"Wait so, that day when you found me over the herd of deer…" Katie asked slowly and he nodded.

"That was what he had hunted earlier that day."

"Even you?"

"Yes even myself."

"Have you saved anyone else?"

"Yes I saved three of my five children, Alice and Jasper found me and were already changed. I changed Rosalie, my daughter and two of my sons, Edward and Emmett. I also saved my former wife Esme."

"Former wife?"

"She died last year, she was murdered." Carlisle replied and Katie gasped loudly.

"Oh my God Carlisle, I am so sorry."

"Yes now you know why I can not handle anyone being violent towards anyone." He replied looking straight into her eyes.

"Carlisle…" she started to say, but he shook his head at her.

"Katie if you have ever been hurt by anyone please let someone help you. Bad things can happen to good people and it usually does. But it does not have to happen to you. Please Katie, please promise me if he does hurt you, you will tell someone. Anyone." He pleaded with her calmly and she bit her lip nervously.

"I will…" She replied softly and he smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Good."

"And also Carlisle, just because you are a vampire does not mean you are a monster or a horrible being." She told him and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"But I am a horrible person Katie. I have wanted your blood, are you not scared of me? You should be!"

"Why should I be scared of you? If you have controlled yourself for over three hundred years than I know you will control yourself around me. I trust you Carlisle. I trust you more than I could ever trust anyone. Even Michael."

He couldn't hide the smile that was forming onto his face and she smiled back at him sweetly.

* * *

The sleek, black Mercedes stopped in front of Katie's apartment complex later that evening.

Katie found herself sighing out loud as she felt the car being placed in park and then turned her head towards Carlisle.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just thank you for this evening Carlisle. I really needed some time away from the hospital and from Michael."

"We can do this more often you know; I enjoy your company as well. How about you join my family for our baseball game tomorrow?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You play baseball?"

"Yes I do, are you surprised?" he asked with a laugh.

She then chuckled, "Yes I am, and I did not know you liked baseball."

"I do, my family and I have been playing for years. However we have to play it during a thunderstorm and one is coming through tomorrow." He replied.

"Why during a thunderstorm?" She asked now very curious.

He smirked, "You will see, would you like to come tomorrow?"

"I can't tomorrow, I'm sorry. I have a late shift tomorrow. Thanks for the offer though Carlisle. Have a great evening and thanks for trusting me enough to tell me about yourself." She replied and she slowly leaned over the passenger seat and found herself kissing his cheek softly. She then smiled at him again before climbing out of the car. She glanced back at him one last time before closing the door and then walking inside the apartment building leaving Carlisle sitting in his car with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Hi everyone!! Yes I revealed the gender and yes Carlisle told Katie that he is a vampire. Those two secrets will only help them grow closer than ever before especially since she is not afraid of him or anything. **

**The next chapter will be introducing a new character based on the lovely lady of drcarlisleforever!! So the sooner you all review, the sooner you'll see the chapter :)**

**Please review! **

**Katie **


	8. Chapter 7: A New Nurse and a New Baby

**Disclaimer:** I only own my candy that the Easter Bunny gave me and my iPod that I am listening to with the blank screen of death. Big boo! Everything else belongs to me…or Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** Holy crapamole! (To quote Lift the Wings' amazing Twilight story) 12 reviews for 1 chapter!! That's insanely awesome people!!! Thanks so much and because I got so many reviews, here is the chapter days earlier than it was going to be posted.

**_So thanks to all my readers!! My Reviewers are amazing!! Thanks goes to: JB Chick, Saya namie, Bananna18, drcarlisleforever (who has been waiting a long week to see this chapter haha!), K-to-the-E-to-the-L-L-I, Lift the Wings, Phantom's Ange, Kayla, Kat, Dragon1974UK, and Marrabelle!!_**

**_And to everyone that has added me to their Favorites and Alerts: Saya namie, Black Mary Janes, pricel, K-to-the-E-to-the-L-L-I, Marrabelle and my-forgotten-rose!! Please leave a review if you didn't, it would mean a lot to me._**

**_Also a big big big thanks goes to my beta Sam! He has a paper due Tuesday and still managed to beta both of my stories this weekend! You rock Sam, thanks again so much!_**

Alright everyone, this is the chapter where Katie gives birth, so she is 9 months pregnant. This is also the chapter that many of you requested; Carlisle will have some words with Michael which I can't wait to type out. And introducing to our cast, a character that will be very important to everyone at FCH, introducing Lauren aka drcarlisleforever!! She has helped me so much with ideas and encouraging words, so here's my repayment to her even though I know it's not enough.

This chapter is dedicated to you Lauren! Thanks for everything!

This chapter is rated M for some language during the labor.

Happy Reading,

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 7: A New Nurse and a New Baby **

_Five Months Later: December_

She always got nervous whenever she started a new job.

Twenty-two year old nurse Lauren Bruffett walked into Forks Community Hospital bundled up into her heavy, winter coat. She glanced around and saw a receptionist sitting in front of the computer.

"Hello, my name is Lauren Bruffett; I am the new Emergency Room nurse. Could I possibly see the person in charge down there?" she asked shaking the snowflakes out of her short, blonde hair.

"Sure, just one moment." Ashley the receptionist replied as she dialed a number on the phone and began talking to someone. Lauren took that opportunity to glance around the medium-sized lobby and saw people sitting on benches and coming in and out of the Emergency Room doors.

"Excuse me, Miss. Bruffett, Dr. Cullen will be up in a minute to meet you so feel free to wait by the doors or sit over there." Ashley replied pointing to the doors that she was glancing at.

Lauren nodded and then glanced at the board that posted the different locations and areas of the hospital. She started making mental notes in her head when the door opened next to her and she became face to face with a tall, blonde doctor.

"Hello are you Lauren, the ER nurse?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah…I mean yes I am, I'm Lauren nice to meet you, Dr…" she asked sticking out her hand.

He glanced at her with a smile and then placed his hand in hers, "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, one of the ER doctors. It's nice to meet you. Can I call you Lauren?" he asked and she nodded.

"Oh please do, anything else makes me sound old and it's nice to meet you too Dr. Cullen." She replied as he led her down the hallway towards the elevators.

"Please call me Carlisle and that's good. Now I read that you just graduated from college, have you had a lot of ER experience?" he asked as he pushed the button on the elevator that would take them up.

"Not a whole not, but when I was interning at UCLA Medical Center, I loved every minute of being in the ER." She replied.

"That's good to hear; now it's rare that we get really big emergencies, so nurses will go help in other areas. The woman you are taking over is actually going on maternity leave any day now. Her name is Katie and is one of the Labor/Delivery nurses, but she worked full-time until two weeks ago in the ER. I'm taking you upstairs to meet her, is that alright?" Carlisle asked and Lauren nodded.

"Absolutely I do not mind. I would love to meet her, but she's not the type to mind that I am taking over for her, is she?"

Carlisle laughed as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside, "Oh heavens no. Katie is an incredible person. She's stubborn, but very warm and friendly. You two will get along just fine." He replied as the doors opened and Lauren found herself looking around the Maternity Ward.

"Katie where are you?" Carlisle called loudly down the hallway and a hand suddenly shot up in the air.

"I'm where you left me thirty minutes ago Carlisle," a female voice replied.

Lauren snickered as then a fellow blonde stood up slowly and then smiled at her.

"Hi I'm Katie Sheridan, are you the nurse that is taking my place down in the ER?" Katie asked curiously.

"Yes I am, I'm Lauren, and it's really nice to meet you. When I came here for my interview, Dr. Bloom and now Dr. Cullen have both said great things about you. I hope you have a safe labor and delivery." Lauren said with a smile as the two women shook hands.

Katie tilted her head at her and grinned, "Thanks, you don't have to be so formal around us and it's nice to meet you too. Will interviewed you? Awesome, he's hot isn't he?"

Carlisle's jaw dropped slightly as Lauren began laughing, "Yes he is."

"Katie! Pull out your charts for me!" a male Scottish voice yelled from the back office.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Get it yourself Erik!" She replied.

"Nice Katie," Carlisle commented with a laugh.

"What's the magic word?!" Katie yelled back to Erik who walked out of the room and over to her.

"You can't be serious." Erik commented.

"See we have tons of fun here, Erik meet me for the next few weeks, and this is Lauren. Lauren, this is Erik Butler." Katie said introducing them.

Erik turned his head sharply to see Carlisle standing next to a young, blonde woman who had her eyebrows raised.

"It's...uhhh…nice to meet you Lauren, you can call me Erik. Everyone else calls me Dr. Butler. I'm one of the obstetricians here." He said giving her a smile as they shook hands. Lauren felt herself blushing at his wide smile.

"Oh everyone calls you that? Since when Dr. Butler?" Katie asked with a laugh as Erik then rolled his eyes.

"I am sorry if you do get scared during the day, just stay away from Erik and you are good to go." Carlisle said as Katie and Lauren began laughing as Erik raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Seriously, just because I have a good attitude and have fun, doesn't mean I'm scary. You all are just jealous." Erik retorted as everyone laughed again.

"Sure whatever you say." Katie replied turning her head and winking at Carlisle who grinned at her back.

"Have you all heard? The hospital's hosting a New Years Eve Ball in Port Angeles, at their ballroom." Carlisle announced and everyone's heads turned towards him.

"Really?" Erik asked and Carlisle nodded as he pulled out a flyer and handed it to Katie.

Katie scanned it over and then read it out loud, "Yeah it's on December 31st, that Thursday evening. It starts at seven at night and ends at three in the morning. It's very formal and there will be dinner, dessert and dancing. How fun." She replied.

"You should go with Carlisle Katie; he will have to go since he never makes an appearance with us outside of working here." Erik suggested with a smirk.

Katie and Carlisle turned their heads so that they were staring at one another. She knew Michael wouldn't want to go, so if he asked her, then she'd say yes.

"That's your decision Katie, but I'd be honored if you came with me." Carlisle replied and she smiled brightly.

"Really Carlisle?" She asked as Erik and Lauren stared at one another grinning.

"Yes I am sure, tell you what, we will discuss it before the event comes up. Now I have to show Lauren around. Meet you all for lunch, correct?" Carlisle asked and both Katie and Erik nodded.

"Sounds good, I'm always hungry." Katie replied with a laugh.

Carlisle smiled at her once more and then escorted Lauren back towards the elevator.

Katie then turned towards Erik who was watching the new nurse walk down the hallway, "Erik's got a crush." She sang with a laugh as Erik turned to look at her.

"And Katie has a crush on Carlisle!" he sang back at her.

She laughed as she sat back down and then stopped suddenly when she felt a sharp pain coming from her stomach. She glanced at her watch and then took some deep breathes. A few minutes passed and suddenly the pain stopped.

She groaned and then shook her head as she went back to looking over files and surfing the Internet.

* * *

_Later that afternoon_

Katie sat at a lunch table with Lauren, Erik and Will trying to handle this stomach pain without letting anyone know. Her mother had many false alarms throughout her and her siblings' pregnancies, so she was betting on that.

But the pain was only getting worse. So she knew that, she was possibly in the middle stages of labor.

"Hey Katie, you alright? You haven't eaten anything." Will pointed out as she noticed that all three of them were staring at her intensely.

"I'm fine…just some stomach pain." She replied.

Erik's eyes went wide almost immediately, "How far apart are they?"

"It's nothing I am…fine!! Holy crap that one hurt!!" She suddenly almost yelled.

"Breathe slowly Katie, in and out. How long have you had this pain?" Erik asked as he and Lauren rushed over to her and helped her stand up.

"Since last night," She replied slowly as she groaned in pain.

"Last night?!?!" Erik exclaimed as she turned to stare at him.

"Well I thought it was indigestion Erik so sue me!" She snapped at him.

"Okay Will go get Carlisle and tell him what is going on. Now…can someone tell Michael too? Just in case he will suddenly care." Erik told Will and Will nodded his head.

"Who is Michael?" Lauren asked and everyone groaned.

"Katie's fiancé, he's the head of Neurology. He's not a good person." Erik replied.

"Erik shut up about Michael right now; I think my water just broke." Katie replied annoyed as she gasped in horror and saw a puddle of water on the hospital cafeteria floor.

"Okay we need to get you upstairs, let's go. Lauren go get Carlisle with Will. Everything's going to be fine Katie, let's get you upstairs." Erik said as he helped Katie into a nearby wheelchair and ran down the hallway towards the elevator.

Lauren and Will looked at one another and raced down towards the Emergency Room and found Carlisle standing at the nurse's station glancing over a chart.

"Carlisle!" they both exclaimed as they ran towards him.

Carlisle stared at them in wonder and with wide eyes as they stopped in front of him.

"What is it?" He asked them curiously.

"Katie's water just broke." Lauren told him and he nodded his head.

"Alright then, Erik will take care of her and I shall go check on her soon. Can you both help the patient in Room 2 while I go tell Michael?" Carlisle replied as he handed Will a chart.

"Thanks Carlisle, we owe you one." Will replied as they both jugged down to the end of the hallway.

Carlisle sighed and then grabbed the phone and called the Neurology unit.

"Dr. Jonson, speaking." Michael's voice rang out and he took a deep breathe.

"Dr. Jonson, this is Dr. Cullen from Emergency. I just wanted to inform you that Katie's water has just broken and she is in labor." Carlisle replied.

"So what? Why should I care?" Michael asked.

"Well since it is your child she is having, I thought maybe you would actually care. Looks like I was wrong." He said rolling his eyes and shaking his head. This man was insufferable!

"Excuse me?"

"I believe you are capable of hearing Dr. Jonson."

"Look Dr. Cullen, I know you like Katie, but let me just forewarn she will never love you like she loves me. I know you two are very close, but that will change very soon. Mark my words it will change."

"Now that sounds like a threat, there is no need for that."

"No that's not a threat, that's a certainty. Now stay away from Katie or I will have you fired."

Carlisle was completely shocked and that was very rare for him, "Not if I get you fired first. Look Dr. Jonson, Katie is not your property. She is a wonderful human being who doesn't deserve a jerk like you. Now she is giving birth, are you going to be a man and take responsibility or are you going to be a coward?"

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

"No how dare you threaten me and I swear to God, that I find out that you have hurt her or this child, I will make your career as a doctor non-existent! Have a good day." Carlisle practically sneered at him before slamming the phone down back on the receiver.

He then took several deep breaths and then ran over to the elevator towards the Maternity Ward.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

"Alright Katie, you are at ten centimeters, fully dilated." Erik announced to a sweating, tired woman who only moaned loudly and rested her head against the pillows on her hospital bed.

"Just get him out of me Erik!" Katie exclaimed as Lauren ran a cold washcloth across her forehead.

"You're doing great Katie," Lauren reassured her with a smile.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Lacey stood there smiling at her, "Someone's here to see you Katie." She replied and she moved out of the doorway and Katie smiled when Carlisle rushed over to her and grabbed her hand.

"How are you doing Katie? Are you alright?" He asked concerned and she smiled as best as she could at him.

"It just hurts Carlisle; I don't think I can do this." She replied.

"Yes you can Katie, just be strong and we are all here to help you." He replied.

"Michael's not coming is he?" she asked him and Carlisle solemnly shook his head as he squeezed Katie's hand gently.

"No Erik and I tried talking to him, but it did not get us anywhere. We are sorry Katie." He replied softly and Katie slowly nodded as she sighed.

"Okay Katie, you're having a contraction. I want you to give me a big push okay?" Erik asked her positioning himself in front of her.

Katie grunted as she grabbed both Carlisle and Lauren's hands in hers as she took deep breathes and then bent her head forward as she pushed as hard as she could. She cried out in pain as she heard comforting words from both Lauren and Carlisle.

"Okay keep going after 10, Katie just try and push as hard as you can. You can do this. It will all be over soon." Erik said and she cried out in pain as she stopped for a second.

"Come on Katie, you can do this. Find the will." Carlisle said next to her. She turned to stare at him and he gave her a warm smile.

She then took a deep breath and began to push once more. She cried out once more as Erik suddenly reached forward and grabbed something.

"Katie's the head's crowning, come on keep going!" Erik exclaimed as he reached over and tugged at the baby's head as it popped out slowly. Katie continued to cry out in pain as she continued to squeeze the hands that were holding her sweaty ones.

"I can't Erik, just yank it out of me!" She almost yelled as she stopped pushing and rested her head against the pillows.

"Oh yeah that'll be pretty." Lauren commented as Katie turned towards her and laughed.

"See you're fitting in already…holy shit Erik!!" Katie then yelled in pain as Erik stared up at her.

"You are doing just fine, the baby's head is out, want to take a look?" Erik asked and she shook her head no wildly as she felt another sharp pain throughout her entire stomach.

"Just pull him out!" Katie cried out as she pushed once more and everyone watched in amazement as the baby then slid out of Katie's body and Erik quickly caught him.

Katie then opened her eyes and saw Erik holding a red, bloody baby in his hands. Erik grabbed a sucker and began sucking the blood and mucus out of the baby. Soon the baby let out a very loud cry and everyone in the room cheered.

Erik smiled at Katie who had tears rolling her face as he placed the baby onto Katie's chest.

"It's a boy Katie, congratulations!" He exclaimed as he and Carlisle shook hands and watched as Katie wrapped her arms around her now wailing baby boy and stared at him in amazement.

A few minutes later, Carlisle came over to Katie's bedside holding a blanket in his arms.

"He's perfect Katie, seven pounds, eight ounces. Twenty inches long, apgar scales look great." He told her with a smile as he slowly handed the baby to his new mother. He stayed by her side and Katie then smiled at the baby and then back at him.

"So what is this little guy's name?" Erik asked curiously walking to her bed.

She smiled at the baby and then glanced back at them, "Everyone I want you all to meet my son, Grayson Carlisle Erik Sheridan."

* * *

**There ya go!! Here's Baby Grayson!! Please read and review!! I hope it was worth the wait **

**Katie **


	9. Chapter 8: Shopping and Bonding

**Disclaimer:** I only own my Twilight book....gah!

**A/N:** Holy crapamole!!! 18 reviews for one chapter!!?! You ladies are AMAZING!!!

**_Thanks goes to: S.T. Cullen, afta4ever, JB Chick, my-forgotten-rose, Dragon1974UK, XLaurelCullenXx, SimplyDazzling, From the Twisted X-Files of my Mind, K-to-the-E-to-the-L-L-I, horsejumper127, Marrabelle, talapadme, DesireeBoils, Lift the Wings, LaLaLandQueen, ladyhouse, and Selene Ruby Rose Snape and drcarlisleforever!!!!_**

**_And to everyone who added me to their favorite and story/author alerts!! Spongeycullen, dominiquevip, afta4ever, kenniluvsyou, Shatteredandlostinherownworld, nevergonnafitin, From the Twisted X-Files of my Mind, horsejumper127, Twilight-Kicks-Ass (I agree!) knglenn, sectimsemparff, Selene Ruby Rose Snape and RiderKCullen!!_**

Please review if you do add me, it would mean a lot to me!!! Plus you get the chapters quickly.

Anyone who knows me pretty well and has read my Phantom of the Opera story knows that I love the singer Josh Groban. His songs are used a lot in my stories, including this one. The song "You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)," will be used and is not mine.

Also someone asked what date Grayson was born, December 8th. I can't remember who though sorry.

The links to the dresses that the girls pick out and the tuxes that the guys will wear to the New Year's Eve Ball (next chapter) will be posted on my profile in a bit.

So here we go! Happy Reading!

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 8: Shopping and Bonding**

_Two Weeks Later: December 22nd_

Katie groaned as Lauren handed her another dress, this one being a shade of navy blue.

"Lauren, seriously, I already have to try on eight dresses already, are you really pushing for nine?" Katie asked as Lauren rolled her eyes as they wandered around yet another dress shop in Port Angeles, Washington on a snowy day.

"No just ten." She replied with a wink as it was now Katie's turn to roll her tired eyes. Grayson was now exactly two weeks old and she now know the meaning of the phrase, sleep as often as you can.

She smiled down at her son who was wide awake in his stroller. He gave her a look as he pumped his tiny fist in the air.

"Yeah I don't blame you buddy, I want to get out of here too." Katie replied glancing up to look at Lauren who held up a baby blue dress and Katie suddenly smiled.

"I really like that one Lauren, take the navy blue off and add that color on there." She said and Lauren nodded.

"So what's going on since I left work? Anything exciting going on?" Katie asked.

"Not really, I'm getting close to Erik though. I really enjoy his company." Lauren replied and Katie smiled. Erik was a good man, so she loved that Lauren had a crush on him.

"Enjoy his company eh? I think you really do like him." Katie commented as she smiled at her infant son once again.

Lauren scowled and then grunted as she hung her head, "That obvious?"

"I'm afraid so m y friend. But don't worry; Erik is a really good person. If I wasn't with Michael, I would be interested in dating him too."

"Here's a better suggestion, I'll take Erik and you can have Carlisle. He's single too." Lauren suggested.

"Carlisle is also a widower, I love spending time with him, but I think it would be too hard on him to date again."

"I don't think that is the case, when was the last time you saw Carlisle?"

"Two days ago, he comes over and checks up on me and Grayson when Michael's at work. Michael does not want me to return to work when my maternity leave is over with." Katie replied.

Lauren's eyes went wide as she saw all the dresses around Katie and had the pity to take the ones that she shook her head at or scowled at and placed them back on the racks.

"What the hell? You can do whatever you want to do." Lauren pointed out.

"Well yeah I know, but Michael brought up a good point to me. When I return to work, where would I take Grayson?"

"Uh how about a daycare? Or a babysitter?"

"But I do not know anyone like that to trust my son with in Forks yet."

"How about if you ask Erik or Carlisle if they know someone who can watch him during the day who is dependable, does good with infants and who is caring and trustworthy?"

"You really want me to come back to the hospital? How sweet." Katie commented with a soft smile.

"Of course we do, everyone misses you. Erik, Will, Adam, Lacey, Lexa, Susannah, myself and of course Carlisle misses you more than all of us combined." Lauren replied with a wink.

"Good God, will all of you leave Carlisle and myself in peace? As much as I care and love being around Carlisle, it would never work out between us."

"And why not?"

"I don't know, there are so many things to consider. Let's see, I'm engaged already, we both work in the same profession, I'm engaged already, he has five teenage adopted children, I'm a new mom and oh yeah I am also engaged!!!" Katie snapped giving her a raised eyebrow.

"How do you know that it won't work? Have you and Carlisle tried dating or anything?"

"No…you forget Lauren I can not date anyone else. I am engaged to another man!" Katie exclaimed.

Lauren rolled her eyes, "I do not know how to tell you this, but Michael is a jackass. Katie, you're the only one who thinks he's not. He's a fine doctor, but as a person, he is rude, conceited and oh yeah he flirts with other women!"

Katie sighed knowing that the last part was true, he did cheat on her.

"Lauren I advise you to stop if you wish to have a ride back to Forks." She practically growled at her friend.

Lauren's eyes went wide as she sat down next to Katie and then smiled a bit at baby Grayson who was looking sharply at her.

"Okay I'm sorry; I wouldn't say anything about Michael anymore. Anyways let's get these dresses tried on so you can go home and Carlisle can visit you later." She replied with a wink.

Katie's jaw dropped and then laughed as she handed Grayson's baby bag to her friend and grabbed the two dresses that Lauren selected as she walked into the dressing room.

* * *

_Later that evening_

A loud knock was heard on the apartment door as Katie ran from the kitchen to a now wailing Grayson who was awake from his nap.

"Hang on a minute!" She yelled to the door and then ran down the hallway and into Grayson's blue covered nursery. There next to the window was the large mahogany crib that Carlisle and the Cullen family had surprised her with during her baby shower. And there in that crib held a now screaming, unhappy baby.

She rushed over to the crib and slowly picked up Grayson who immediately quieted down a bit as she held him close to her.

"There, there, Gray, mommy's here, so why all the tears little man?" she asked her son softly as she kissed his head full of blonde hair and held him close.

She then walked down the hallway and back towards the living room where she heard another loud knock. She groaned as she ran to the door and opened it revealing a smiling blonde doctor on the other side.

"Hungry?" Carlisle asked holding up a bag of food.

She smiled as she suddenly could smell the food.

"Your timing could not be more perfect, come on in Carlisle. I got to get give this little man fed first. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Katie replied opening the door for him to come inside. He swiftly made his way inside and closed the door behind him.

He then watched Katie as she walked into the small kitchen and then glanced around the living room.

He then glanced into the small white bassinet and then turned back towards the kitchen.

"Do you need some help?" Carlisle called as he set the bag of food down and walked into the kitchen and stopped suddenly.

"No I'm alright," Katie replied giving him a weird look as he glanced down and saw Katie breast-feeding Grayson who was sucking on her nipple like he had not had food ever.

"Oh my…I am sorry about that. I'll just…uh…go back into the living room and wait for you there." Carlisle managed to spit out as he started to head back into the living room.

"Carlisle you are a doctor, I'm sure you have seen a girl's chest before." She said teasing him a bit.

"Well yes I have, but I have not ever seen one breastfeeding. I feel like I am spying on you right now."

"Well don't you are fine. It's only a boob Carlisle." She replied with a laugh as she suddenly winced in pain.

In a second, Carlisle rushed towards her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, he just bites sometimes." She replied wincing again.

"Okay Grayson buddy you're done." Carlisle told the little baby as he slowly pulled the baby off of his mom's nipple. Grayson looked at Carlisle and then reached over for the rest of his dinner, but was stopped by Carlisle slowly reaching over and holding Grayson upwards and started to pat his back gently.

"Here you might need this; he tends to spit up…a lot…" Katie said with a smirk as she placed a cloth over Carlisle's shoulder and he smiled in gratitude. She smiled at him as she went to collect the bag of food from the living room. She walked back into the kitchen and took the carton of food from the bag and placed it onto the counter. She grinned in excitement as she recognized her favorite food, chicken fingers and French fries from a restaurant in Forks called Applebee's.

"Carlisle you are my hero." She remarked to him as she smiled at him. He smiled back at her as Grayson suddenly let out a loud burp and then spit up on the burp cloth that had been placed on Carlisle's shoulder.

"There you go buddy, all better right?" Carlisle asked the baby softly as he reached over with his right hand and wiped the baby's face. Grayson then let out a small whine of protest as Katie laughed and held out her arms for her son.

Carlisle smiled at her and she picked the baby up from his arms. She motioned with her head to follow him into the living room and she laid the baby down in his bassinet that Erik had bought for her.

They both smiled at the baby who was fighting to stay awake. Grayson was always sleepy after his feedings and was starting to stay awake later in the evening so when Katie fed him late in the evening, he slept longer.

Katie's stomach then made a loud noise and she blushed as Carlisle chuckled.

"Alright Mommy, your turn to eat. Doctor's orders." He replied pointing towards the kitchen.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah I know, let me bring the food out here so I can watch Gray." She replied.

"Katie, Gray will be fine for a few minutes while you eat dinner." He commented as she glanced back at her son and sighed.

"Oh alright," she gave in and followed Carlisle into the kitchen and she then began to eat her dinner that he had brought for her.

A few minutes later, Katie wiped her mouth with a napkin and found Carlisle staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"What?" She asked curiously as she took a sip of her Diet Mt. Dew.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Uh huh sure, thanks again Carlisle. I didn't realize that I was that hungry." she said not convinced as she stood up and threw away her trash.

"It's no trouble whatsoever," He replied as he stood up next to her and they walked into the living room where Grayson was sound asleep in his bassinet.

Katie sighed, "Well I'll be up for most of the morning." She commented.

Carlisle stared at the peaceful sleeping baby and then glanced at her, "It will be alright Katie. Are you going back to Indianapolis for Christmas?"

"Nope, Michael is, but I'm staying here in Forks." She replied.

"You won't be with your family on Christmas?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

She only shrugged as she sat down on the couch, "It's not that big of a deal. My family…well they are kind of hard to explain. I'm not really close to anyone except my sister Kathleen; she'll be here in a couple weeks to meet Grayson."

"Well that is nice, isn't your sister a Broadway singer?"

"Yup that's her; she's currently playing Christine in the Phantom of the Opera show. She loves every minute of it. I'd love to go see her sometime, but Michael hates musicals." She replied.

"Tell you what, I like Broadway shows and Phantom is one of my favorites. How about you and I go sometime?"

She gave him a smile, "Really?"

"Absolutely, I've never seen a Broadway show live." He replied as they smiled at one another as the CD player began to play another Josh Groban song. She recognized the beginning beats of one of her favorite songs called "You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)".

Carlisle turned his head towards the stereo and then suddenly grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her up to him.

"Carlisle what are you doing?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dance with me," he replied softly as he placed his hand in hers and guided her towards the front of the living room as the soft song filled the air.

_Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
When your heart's heavy--I  
I will lift it for you  
Don't give up  
Because you want to be heard  
If silence keeps you---I  
I will break it for you_

_Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved_

_Don't give up  
It's just the hurt that you hide  
When you're lost inside I --  
I'll be there to find you  
Don't give up  
Because you want to burn bright  
If darkness blinds you I --  
I will shine to guide you_

_Everybody wants to be understood  
Well I can hear you  
Everybody wants to be loved  
Don't give up  
Because you are loved  
You are loved_

_Don't give up  
It's just the weight of the world  
Don't give up  
Everyone needs to be heard  
You are loved_

The song switched to another Josh song and they stood there in silence with their arms wrapped another one another.

Carlisle then cleared his throat and then glanced at the door, "I should probably get going. I'll be back on Christmas to say hi. I also have a gift for you as well." He replied as he reluctantly let her go and grabbed his black coat that was hung over the backside of the couch.

"You don't have to," She whispered to him gently as she watched him closely.

"I need to right now." He replied as he started to walk towards the door, but stopped suddenly.

"Katie, would you please accompany me to the New Years Eve Ball?" he asked her boldly and her eyes went wide.

"Really? You want to go with me?"

"Yes we could accompany one another, if Michael does not want to go."

"No he's not into dinners like that…yes I would love to go with you Carlisle." She replied with a grin.

He gave her a satisfied grin and nodded, "Thank you…have a good evening." He replied as he stepped out the door and closed it behind him.

She sighed as she felt herself walking backwards and her back hit the wall with a small thud. What in the hell was she doing to herself? Dancing and possibly falling for a man who would never love her in return? But every time Carlisle smiled at her, she felt weak at the knees.

What in the world was she going to do?

* * *

**Alright ladies, please read and review!!! I also updated my Phantom story if you want to check that out too. I have two tests and a speech due next week so I don't know if I'll be able to update this week. Hopefully so though.**

**Katie **


	10. Chapter 9: The New Year's Eve Ball

**Disclaimer:** I want my own Carlisle!!!

**A/N:** I also would like to express something about reviews, on this story; I received a threat from one of my reviewers. I would like to remind everyone that everything I write is fictional, that it never happened. I do not think that threats are funny whatsoever and if anyone leaves one, then I will not hesitate to report you to the website for abuse. I know for a fact that the webmasters do not tolerate it. I do not mind if you leave me criticism, I am use to it, but criticism and threatening are two completely different things. If you do not like what you are reading, feel free to give me suggestions or comments. Abuse is a touchy subject and you all are reading this and knew this before you began reading. I appreciate everyone has been really great with reviews and who are enjoying the story so much! Trust me; it's not ending anytime soon.

So many thanks and Twilight cookies for everyone else!!! And yes I know the links for the cast and pictures are not working on my profile, I'm working on fixing it. I just have other things to worry about---like my speech that is due Wednesday and Finals in less than 2 weeks right now. I'll get to it eventually.

**_Many many thanks to everyone who has left me reviews: Selene Ruby Rose Snape, talapadme, Marrabelle, Charla, Phantom's Ange, JB Chick, K-to-the-E-to-the-L-L-I, DesireeBoils, Katherine Sparrow, From theTwistedX-FilesofMyMind, Dragon1974UK, drcarlisleforever, Lift the Wings and even to the one who left a threat in there._**

**_Thanks to everyone also who is still adding me to their favorites and story alerts: Princess-of-the-Cullens, trecoolizgod4eva, drcarlisleforever, the one, and urylia3397 (aka my best friend in the world Stephanie who is checking out my stories!!! Thanks Steph, love you!)_**

This chapter introduces Kat, Katie's sister played by my good friend Kat.

**This chapter is also rated M for language and some violence, so turn back now if you can not handle it. And yes it will be towards Katie. If you can not handle it, do not read this chapter. You also will love Carlisle more. I do haha!**

The location of the ballroom is a real place that I researched; it's the Grand Holiday Ballroom in Olympia, Washington. I don't own it, I've never been there. I also don't know or own any of the songs mentioned in the chapter.

Happy Reading!

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 9: The New Year's Eve Ball**

_December 31st, early afternoon, Port Angeles_

Katie sighed as she sat next to Lauren in a large leather chair.

"Just relax Katie; it's only a manicure and pedicure." Lauren said to her with a chuckle as both ladies watched two other women start to rub their feet.

"Oh I know, I just don't remember the last time that I got one. I can't believe you got Erik to go to the Ball tonight. He usually hates that stuff according to Lacey and Susannah." Katie commented with a laugh.

Lauren smirked, "I worked my magic on him just like you did with Carlisle." She replied.

Katie snorted with a smile as she glanced over and smiled at a sleeping Grayson in his stroller next to her chair.

"Actually Carlisle worked his magic on me and asked me to join him tonight after he brought me dinner, burped Grayson and made me dance with him around my apartment." Katie replied trying to hide a smile and she was unsuccessful as Lauren turned her with her jaw dropped in shock.

"What?!?! And you didn't call to tell me this after it happened?! What a good friend you are." Lauren exclaimed as she mumbled the last part.

Katie only rolled her eyes, "Trust me; I was in a state of shock until I went to bed. I couldn't refuse his invitation. I love these kinds of things and Michael doesn't so when Carlisle asked me, I said yes. I hate going to formal events all alone. Too depressing."

"Amen to that, that's why I asked Erik. He's so dreamy." Lauren gushed and Katie laughed loudly.

"There are several ways to describe Erik, but I wouldn't classify him as dreamy."

"That's because you think Carlisle is dreamy."

"Yeah every female thinks Carlisle is dreamy. I mean seriously, look at him. He is amazingly handsome, I'll admit that." Katie replied with a laugh.

Lauren laughed as well, "Just look at the chemistry between you two. No other women stand a chance against you. When you're in the room, Carlisle only has eyes for you."

"Oh stop it, I mean it this time. Carlisle and I are both looking forward to it. He needs a night off from the excitement of the Forks Hospital Emergency Room."

"I agree to that, we're all exhausted down there especially Will." Lauren replied.

"Aw I miss Will. Is everything alright?" Katie asked a bit worried for her friend.

"He's fine; I think personally that he's just lonely so he's been taking up extra shifts and things like that." Lauren replied as the pedicure was soon finished and they soon moved towards the manicure chair and continued to talk while receiving their French manicures.

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

Katie placed Grayson's car-seat in the back of Lauren's Dodge Caliber with a sleeping baby inside it. He had woke up once during the hair appointment and needed to be fed and changed. She smiled at him and closed the door as she then snapped the stroller shut and placed it inside her trunk.

She closed the trunk and made her back into the passenger seat with Lauren waiting for her. Lauren smiled at her and then turned on the engine.

"I just love what they did to your hair Katie," she commented as Katie blushed and put on her seatbelt. She then glanced at herself in the side mirror, her blonde hair had been pulled back into a tight bun with the ends of her hair being curled so the bun had curls popping out from them.

"They did a good job with yours too." Katie remarked as she stared at Lauren's now short pixie haircut with the ends curled out.

"Thanks, I just wanted something different…alright it is now two thirty in the afternoon. Erik is picking me up at six, what time is Carlisle picking you up?"

"Five-thirty, the venue got changed and it's now in Olympia which according to him is about an hour drive from Forks." She replied.

"Crap!" Lauren exclaimed as she reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"What is it?" Katie asked curiously.

"I need to tell Erik that, thanks for letting me know…Erik, hey it's me…what do you mean me who? It's Lauren and Katie's in my car with me, did you know the venue got changed?" Lauren asked.

"That's a big a negative," Erik replied on the other end.

Lauren raised an eyebrow, "I'm assuming no then?"

"You guessed right," he said.

"Well according to Carlisle, it's now in Olympia."

"Alright then, thanks for telling me then. Do you have directions to the place?"

"No, get them from Carlisle and can you pick me a little early like around five thirty?"

"I get off at four thirty Lauren, I still need to go home, shower and get ready too." He said.

"Oh you'll be ready, see you at five thirty Erik." She replied with a smirk as she ended the phone call.

"Men," she muttered as Katie laughed.

"Did you just hang up on Erik?"

"Crap I did! I didn't mean to, what is wrong with me?" Lauren asked embarrassed.

"I think you're getting nervous, don't be. It's only Erik." Katie commented with a laugh as they continued to make their way back to Forks.

Twenty minutes later, Lauren pulled into Katie's apartment complex and shut off the car. Katie's phone rang as she was loading Grayson out of the car. Katie grumbled as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She grinned at the name on her Caller ID.

"Kat!! How are you?" She asked her sister excited.

"I'm alright, how are you sis?" Kathleen Sheridan asked her on the other end of the phone.

"I'm alright, just coming back from a trip to Port Angeles." Katie replied.

"I know," Kat replied.

Katie raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"Because I am in your apartment staring down at you from the window." Kat replied with a laugh as Katie gasped and tilted her head up and saw her sister waving at her.

"Oh my God, my sister's here!" Katie exclaimed excited as she grabbed Grayson's car seat and her bags in her arms. With Lauren behind her, she rushed up the stairs and into Kat's arms.

Both sisters squealed in excitement as they hugged one another tightly.

"How did you get here?" Katie asked.

"On a plane, I got a phone call from a man named Carlisle Cullen." Kat replied and Katie smiled brightly as her eyes went wide.

"Carlisle called you?"

"Yes he thought it would be nice for us to spend some time together while you're on your Maternity leave. He even paid for me to come out here since I just paid all my bills and stuff. I'm even watching Grayson so you don't have to find a babysitter tonight." Kat replied and Katie's eyes began to water as she reached over and hugged Kat again.

"Thank you Kat, I've missed you." Katie replied.

"I've missed you too, now let me see my nephew, hi buddy." Kat smiled at a now awake Grayson who was looking at her. She slowly picked up Grayson and held him close to her.

"See you tonight Katie." Lauren replied with a wink as she handed the stroller to Katie and made her down the stairs and outside to her car.

"Who else knew about this?" Katie asked curiously.

"Carlisle, a man named Erik and Lauren." Kat replied as Katie laughed mentally reminding herself to thank all three people later as they both walked inside the apartment and Kat slowly sat on the couch still holding Grayson in her arms.

"Now you must tell me everything that has happened here in Forks including this Carlisle guy! He sounds too good to be true." Kat insisted and Katie smiled.

"He is too good to be true." Katie replied as the two sisters sat talking for hours.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Carlisle stepped out of his black Mercedes in front of the apartment complex where Katie lived. He straightened his light blue tie and vest that Alice had slipped onto his desk earlier that afternoon. He took a deep breathe and walked inside the building and up the stairs.

He glanced down at the pink rose in his hand and knocked on the door. He heard another female voice inside the apartment and soon the door opened revealing a younger woman who looked a lot like Katie holding Grayson in her arms.

"Hi you must be Dr. Cullen; I'm Kat, Katie's sister." Kat greeted introducing herself as she opened the door wider and let him inside.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you too Kat and please call me Carlisle. I hope your flight was pleasant." Carlisle replied.

Kat rolled her eyes and laughed, "Pleasant as a flight could get, I suppose. Katie's alright ready, you know Grayson right?"

Carlisle grinned at the baby who was half-asleep on his aunt's shoulder, "I sure do know Gray, and how are you buddy?" He asked leaning down and running his cold finger down the baby's chubby cheek. Grayson made a noise as he stood up suddenly feeling another presence in the room.

Katie stood in front of him smiling at him with a long baby blue dress fitting her perfectly on. It was spaghetti-strapped and it flowed all down her body only stopping at her feet. Her hair was pulled back and she had a little make-up on.

"Hi Carlisle, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long." She said with a smile as she walked towards them in her clear high heels.

"Not at all, you look perfect." He replied as he reached out and held out the pink rose. She smiled at him and took it from him.

"Thank you Carlisle, you look very handsome yourself." She complimented him as she reached down and kissed her son's cheek while also grabbing her purse.

"Now curfew is midnight, no later." Kat said to her and both women laughed.

"Yeah right Kat, thanks again for watching Gray tonight. We won't be out that late right?" Katie asked and Carlisle shook his head no.

"No it ends at three in the morning, but most of the people who attend have to go to work in the morning, so no one stays that late. I'll take good care of her, I promise." He said as he held out his arm for her. She laughed and placed her arm through his as Kat winked at her and closed the door as the couple made their way outside and into his car. They soon left the parking lot and were on their way to the Grand Holiday Ballroom in Olympia, Washington.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Katie couldn't help, but think to herself how much of a wonderful evening, it had been so far. Dinner had been amazing and she loved the fact that she was sitting at a table with Carlisle, Erik, Lauren, Will, Lacey, Lexa and her date, Adam and Susannah. Now she was swing dancing with Will, the only male at the table who knew how to swing-dance.

"Will, are you alright? Normally you're yanking my ear off." Katie commented to him as he swung her around quickly and twisted his around her waist.

"I'm fine; I just hate events like that. I feel like such a penguin in this outfit." He grumbled his response gesturing towards his tuxedo.

"Nah you could be like James Bond or something, not a penguin. Besides you don't like fish." She commented and he laughed as the song stopped and everyone clapped.

"Thanks Katie for being worried, but I will be alright." He replied as a slow song began to play over the speakers and they watched as Carlisle made his way towards them and she realized that she knew the song and smiled at him. Michael Buble's version of "The Way You Look Tonight," was one of her favorites of the singer.

"Can I cut in?" Carlisle asked and Will nodded as he left the dance floor and he turned to stare at her. She smiled at him as he placed her hand in his and wrapped his arm around her back as they made their way around the dance floor letting the music control them.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight._

_You're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart._

_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight._

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
Touches my foolish heart._

_Yes you're lovely, never, ever change  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it?  
'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Just the way you look tonight.  
Darling  
Just the way you look tonight._

As the last note held out, Carlisle slowly twirled her around in his arms and pulled her close to him. He gave her a smile and bowed his head at her before releasing her and then escorting her to the beverage table where they both grabbed a glass of water.

"Excuse me, may I talk to my fiancé??" a voice rang out and both Carlisle and Katie both turned towards the voice and there stood Michael in front of them. Carlisle raised an eyebrow, as he noticed Michael's eyes dilated and she sniffed smelling the alcohol.

"Michael are you drunk?" She asked curiously.

"No I am not drunk Katie, I arrived in town early and wanted a word with you. Please excuse us, Dr. Cullen." Michael spat out the last two words of his sentence as he grabbed Katie's hand in his and she had no choice, but to follow him outside into the lobby.

Carlisle rushed over to their table and tapped Erik on the shoulder, "We have an unwelcomed guest."

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Michael, he just took her to the lobby. You want proof, follow me and grab your cell phone. We may need it." Carlisle replied as Erik abruptly jumped up from the table and followed Carlisle to the doors and they both hide behind a curtain as they watched Katie and Michael.

"You little whore; you came here with that pretty boy Cullen after I specifically told you to stay way from him!" Michael spat at her as she pulled away from his grasp.

"You do not run my life Michael!" She finally fought back at him and felt a huge weight off her shoulders.

"Oh I think I do my sweet, now stay away from Cullen." He snarled at her.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I like spending time with Carlisle, now I suggest you leave right now."

"Or else what?" he asked reaching over and slapped her across the face. Before she could register what happened, she saw Erik grab Michael and threw him across the lobby in anger.

"Erik stop!" she said grabbing his arm.

Erik turned to her shocked, "He just hit you and I saw it! There is no turning back now Katie! You can not lie to anyone else anymore! I knew it!" He exclaimed at her before Michael suddenly jumped up and ran from the lobby.

"Erik stop, really I am okay. Where is Carlisle?" She asked worried as she rubbed her cheek gently.

"He's calling 911 right now." Erik replied as her eyes went wide.

"No he can't! Carlisle!!" She yelled as she ran back towards where Erik had appeared from and found Carlisle on the phone looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

She took the phone from him and snapped it shut as she threw it to Erik and walked out of the lobby back into the reception hall.

Erik stared at Carlisle in shock, "What in the hell is she doing to herself?"

"I do not know the answer to that, my friend." Carlisle replied while running his hand through his blonde hair.

Erik then glanced at his phone and handed it back to him, "Call 911 Carlisle, we need to protect her if she won't protect herself or Grayson."

Carlisle took the phone from him and sighed as he dialed the number again and waited patiently. He did not have the strength to see her go through this all over again. He needed to save her.

"Happy New Year." Carlisle said with a sigh as the clock next to him struck midnight.

* * *

**About time the cops were called right?? Well something will happen to Michael and I'll reveal it in the next chapter. I loved writing the part where Katie and Carlisle are dancing too. I love that song by Michael Buble, I suggest you all listen to it. And yes, I know Katie's being so stubborn right now. Just hang in there. **

**Please review on your way out and I updated my Phantom story last night too :)**

**Katie **


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting the Cullens

Matters of the Heart

**Disclaimer:** I own all my Twilight books and my wannabe doctor Build-a-Bear I made named Carlisle! I also don't know or own the song "Bad Case of Loving You." It's sung by Robert Palmer and you can hear the song on YouTube using Carlisle pictures and clips, it's awesome!!

**A/N:** **_Over 100 reviews!!!!!! You all are amazing!! Holy crapamole gals you never cease to amaze me!! 18 reviews just for the last chapter!! You all are amazing and thanks for all the support and encouraging words._**

**_Thanks to bluebear48, Bananna18, Desiree Boils, JB Chick, Selene Ruby Rose Snape, Dragon1974UK, K-to-the-E-to-the-L-L-I, Lupinisthebest, story2tell, urylia3397, talapadme, drcarlisleforever, Lift the Wings, LilyRianneEvans, musiclover246, horsejumper127, Nekokitten123, and pizziagirl (I have more to read :P)_**

_**And thanks goes to the people who keep on adding me to their favorites and alerts: story2tell, TheFooFighter, LilyRianneEvans, musiclover246, and Nekokitten123!**_

Alright ladies, I got inspiration watching Carlisle YouTube videos, especially one that I'll post on my profile in a bit. So here is my gift to you all, during a hectic week like Final Exams, here is the new chapter earlier than anticipated! You'll see what happens to Michael and he's not gone for good yet. Please be patient and I am now changing the rating to M for violence coming up soon.

Happy Reading!

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 10: Meeting the Cullens**

_One Month Later: February 13th_

"You know I really don't like hospitals, just in case you forgot. In which case, you are a bad sister." Kat informed her sister as they walked into the entrance of Forks Community Hospital.

Katie rolled her eyes as she pushed the stroller that held a now two month old Grayson inside of it.

"It's only for a few minutes, I want to ask about coming back soon and there is someone I want you to meet." Katie replied winking at her sister as they walked inside the entrance. Ashley waved at them as they entered the Emergency Room doors and over to the nurse's station where she saw Lauren standing there talking to Carlisle and Will.

Kat's eyes lit up and she grabbed a hold of Katie's arm, "Who is that hot piece of ass?"

Katie stared at her with shock before laughing, "You mean Will?"

"Yeah whoever the guy is next to Carlisle, introduce me to him, please? Besides you owe me." Kat reminded her and Katie nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, hey Will! This is Kat my sister; she has the hots for you!" Katie yelled down the hallway and ran away with the stroller laughing as Kat's eyes went wide and she glared at her older sister.

Will only grinned and walked over to her, "It's nice to meet you Kathleen; Katie's told us a lot about you." He replied as he grabbed her hand and without losing eye contact with her, kissed her hand gently.

Kat could only stand there and stare at him, "Uh, it's uh nice to meet you too Will."

"Lauren, get your butt to work and stop being a slacker!" Katie snapped at her good friend unexpectedly.

Everyone turned to stare at her in shock; no one had seen Katie snap at anyone like that except for when she was in labor and at the New Year's Eve Ball.

Lauren only raised both eyebrows, "Make me." She replied.

Katie tried so hard to fight back her smile, but was unsuccessful as she began laughing along with Lauren. Kat only rolled her eyes and she nodded to Carlisle who had joined them.

"Hello Katie, how are you?" Carlisle asked her curiously as he reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist as they hugged tightly.

Katie smiled and leaned her head on Carlisle's shoulder for a second before staring up at him and smiling, "I'm good, and how are you doing?"

"Very well, thank you. However, I have some news that you should be aware of. Could you excuse us all?" Carlisle asked Kat and Lauren who just ignored him and began gushing over Grayson who loved the attention.

Katie chuckled as Carlisle led her down the hallway and into an empty hospital room.

"Is everything alright Carlisle?" She asked curiously.

Carlisle only sighed and grabbed a chair and sat in front of her, "I do not know as of right now. Chief Swan called me this morning and told me that Michael paid the bond money to get out of jail this morning. He thinks that he might come back to Forks." He replied staring at her now wide eyes.

"Chief Swan?!? Bella's father?!" She asked and he nodded slowly.

"Katie, you need to leave Michael. He could hurt you or Grayson and no one wants to see you hurt again." He stated and she sighed and bent her head down ashamed. She knew that Carlisle was right.

"I know Carlisle, but he's still Gray's father."

Carlisle almost snorted in frustration, "He may have donated the sperm, but that does not mean he is Grayson's father. A father is a loving, caring, dedicated person to his children. Fathers do not hurt their mothers or anyone else around them. Michael needs to look up the definition of a father because he is not one whatsoever."

Katie stared at him in almost complete shock; she had never seen Carlisle this angry before. He was always the calm, collected one out of the bunch. It took a lot for him to be surprised, stressed or frustrated.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked.

"What?"

"You heard me Carlisle, why do you care about me so much? I am nothing okay! I am a nobody and you are an amazing man!" She exclaimed as she shot up from the hospital bed and ran towards the door, but was blocked by a hard chest.

"Leave me alone Carlisle." She warned at him as she felt her face being pulled up and she found herself staring at his pained, intense, tired topaz eyes.

"Look into my eyes and tell me that you want me to leave you alone Katie and I promise you that I will. I don't believe you for a second right now." He compromised with her.

She could not tear her eyes away from his, she loved his eye color and he knew it. Damn him! She thought to herself.

"Carlisle please…" She whispered to him.

"Please what?" He asked her curiously.

She turned her head away from his grasp suddenly and looked at the floor. She suddenly felt his cold arms around her waist and he placed her head against his chest for a hug. She sighed and leaned into his touch. She loved it when Carlisle hugged her close to him, no matter how cold he was, she always felt his warmth from his heart and soul.

She then took a deep breathe and looked back up into his eyes, "Please help me Carlisle."

He gave her a soft, comforting smile and she gasped softly when she felt his cold lips against her forehead, "First things is first, file a restraining order against him. Go to the police station when you leave here and go see Chief Swan. He will help you."

"What if I can't? What if he comes back to hurt me or Grayson?" She asked scared knowing that Michael will not be thrilled whatsoever about her filing a restraining order against him.

"That piece of paper forbids him to be anywhere close to you or Gray. Do you want me to accompany you?" He asked her curiously and she shook her head no in response.

"No I will be alright, but thank you for offering."

"You do not need to thank me for everything Katie; I really do care about you and Grayson. I only wish for your happiness and health always. And you are a person, not a nobody. You are a wonderful, friendly, passionate, caring person and you are an amazing mother. Grayson is very lucky." Carlisle replied as she couldn't help, but fight back tears. What an amazing man!

"Carlisle, you really are an amazing man. What did I do to deserve you as a good friend in my life?" She asked him curiously.

He smiled, "I believe the question is, what did I do deserve someone like you in my life?"

She knew that very moment, that she had fallen. She had fallen hard for Carlisle Cullen and she couldn't turn back now.

* * *

_Later that afternoon_

Carlisle let out a sigh as he climbed out of his car in the garage and walked inside the house he shared with his five foster children, well teenagers.

He placed his jacket and briefcase in their normal places, in the closet near the garage door, but stopped suddenly when Alice came running to him from the stairs.

"Did you get my voicemail messages?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head, "No I'm sorry Alice, and I got pretty busy before I left. Is everything alright?"

She only shrugged, "I suppose. Bella's here with Edward and I just had another vision about Katie, that's all." She replied starting to walk away teasing him, but stopped when she saw him standing in front of her.

"You had a vision of Katie?" He asked her.

"Sure did, it was nothing bad. I just her walking through the woods again and she was holding a baby in one of those baby pouches." She replied.

"When?"

"I do not know, she was wearing black sweatpants and a green hooded sweatshirt and it was raining just a bit." She replied.

Carlisle began to think and then he turned towards the window, "She was wearing that today so she is outside now with Grayson."

Alice's eyes went big as she smiled, "You should bring her to meet us Carlisle. We would love to meet her." She encouraged him.

"Would Jasper be alright with two humans around?" He asked her curiously.

"I will be just fine Carlisle." Jasper replied appearing next to Alice.

"Well let me mention the idea to her and I shall let you all know." Carlisle said as he grabbed his jacket and ran outside into the woods and stopped when he found who he was looking for. There she was in front of him, singing a song to an awake Grayson who was smiling at her.

"I know I'm not the best singer Gray, but I love singing for you little man." Katie said to him and Carlisle couldn't help, but smile. He had to be careful because he could possibly fall in love with this woman.

She then grinned and began singing a song that Carlisle was not familiar with at first.

_Whooaaaaa  
The hot summer night fell like a net  
I've got to find my baby yet  
I need you to soothe my head  
Turn my blue heart to red_

_Doctor, doctor, give me the news  
__I've got a bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you_

Carlisle smirked to himself as he placed himself behind a large tree and he leaned over to watch her sing and move around the forest holding her son's tiny hands in hers.

_A pretty face don't make no pretty heart  
I learned that, buddy, from the start  
You think I'm cute, a little bit shy  
Momma, I ain't that kind of guy_

_Doctor, doctor, give me the news  
I got a bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill  
I got a bad case of lovin' you  
Whooaaa_

_I know you like it, you like it on top  
Tell me, momma, are you gonna stop?_

_You had me down, 21 to zip  
Smile of Judas on your lip  
Shake my fist, knock on wood  
I've got it bad, and I've got it good_

_Doctor, doctor, gimme the news  
I got a bad case of lovin' you  
No pill's gonna cure my ill  
I got a bad case of lovin' you_

The song ended and Katie smiled at Grayson who was grinning at her.

"Bravo Katie!" Carlisle's voice rang out from around her and she gasped in shock as she grabbed Grayson close to her and turned around.

"Holy crap you scared me Carlisle!" She exclaimed as she felt him behind her and she turned around to face him.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to. Now why are you out here with a baby when it's cold outside?" Carlisle asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She raised an eyebrow back, "It's not that cold out Carlisle, plus Kat and Will went out to dinner and I had no one to watch this little man over here." She replied smiling back at her son who was now staring at Carlisle.

"Ah I see, well hello there Gray, are you behaving tonight?" He leaned down and asked the tiny baby who only smiled innocently at him while turning his head towards his mother's chest.

"Are you sure you've never had any experience with babies before Carlisle?" She asked him curiously as she let him grab her hand in his and led her back towards his house.

"Yes I am sure of that, why do you ask?" He asked her curiously.

"Because you are a professional when it comes to Gray, I know he likes you." She replied with a smile as they soon made their way back towards the Cullen house and he stopped her in front of it.

"Your house is awesome Carlisle! I love it!" Katie said with a smile.

"Good because my family wants to meet you." He replied as they stopped in front of the back door.

Her eyes went wide and he frowned, "Carlisle, I look terrible. I can't meet your family today. And besides will they be alright with the two of us here? I know it will be tempting for them." She asked him curiously and he couldn't help it, he smiled at her.

"They will be alright, remember they all go to the high school, they control themselves every single day and you look beautiful no matter what you have on, so do not concern yourself with that." He replied rolling his eyes as he opened the door and they both stepped inside of the living room.

Katie quickly placed the diaper bag next to the door and took the ponytail out of her blonde hair. She then shook it out and then heard snickering next to her. She turned to see Carlisle shaking his head at her.

"Stop worrying so much." He said as six people walked inside the living room and Katie glanced at all of them and smiling when she recognized Edward and Bella at the end of the group.

"Everyone this is my good friend Katie Sheridan and her son Grayson, Katie these are my children, you already know Edward and Bella, but from left to right, there is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice." He said introducing them all.

"It's so nice to meet you all, Carlisle talks about you all so much." Katie replied with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again Katie." Edward greeted her with a small smile.

"You too Edward, hi Bella, how are you doing?" Katie asked with a smile as she walked over to her and gave her a small hug careful of Grayson. Bella gave her a small smile and hugged her back.

"Aw, he's so cute." Bella said with a small smile towards Grayson who was staring at everyone in wonder.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Alice." Alice said giving Katie a hug too. Katie smiled and hugged her back.

"Hi Alice, nice to meet you too. Now are you the one who predicts the future?" Katie asked and Alice smiled.

"Yes I am and yes I did see you coming." Alice replied with a smile.

"Alice…" Carlisle warned as Katie turned to stare at him.

"Hmm, how interesting. Carlisle failed to mention that to me, but I think your power is so awesome."

"She's a bit mad at you Carlisle." Edward warned his father with a smirk and Katie turned at Edward with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Edward can read minds." Alice told her.

Katie groaned, "Oh yeah I forgot about that and not as mad as I am annoyed that I didn't know that, but oh well. I can't stay mad at Carlisle for too long, he's too nice of a person to get mad at."

A whimpering sound filled the air abruptly and she glanced down to see Grayson squirming in the pouch and his face had begun to get red.

"Okay Gray hang on, mommy's coming." She replied as Carlisle rushed over and helped her out by swiftly picking up Grayson and held him tightly. Katie undid the baby pouch and threw it towards the diaper bag.

"I'll take him…if you do not mind." Rosalie's voice filled the air and Carlisle turned around to stare at Katie and nodded at her.

"Alright Rosalie, thank you." Katie replied as Carlisle slowly handed Grayson over to Rosalie and he immediately quieted down and stared at her.

Carlisle walked back towards Katie and he stood besides her. She gave him a warm smile as she watched her infant son interact and bond with the Cullen teenagers. He could hear the comments coming from his children about Katie and Grayson and they all were positive.

He glanced down at her once again and then sighed; he now knew that he was indeed falling for this woman. He had not felt this way ever since he laid eyes on a dying Esme in the morgue all those years ago.

Could he really fall in love with someone else without betraying Esme?

* * *

**Okay just to clear some things up my beta mentioned might get people confused.**

**Yes, Katie did go fill out a restraining order against Michael, she went into the woods afterwards because Kat was using Katie's car to go out with Will. She has seen the light yay!!! But Michael is not gone for good yet. He'll come back and not in a good way either, and he's coming back sooner than you all think. **

**Yay for happiness with Will too! I made him lonely for a reason last chapter so I could set it all up.**

**One of my reviewers mentioned Rosalie liking children and after reading B.D. I decided to have Rosalie like Grayson, but not Katie. You'll know why later on in the story. And yes all of them do like Katie. **

**Did anyone notice the date at the beginning?? Can you guess what happens next?? (grins) Tell me what you think or have any ideas. I love ideas and comments!**

**But I love reviews more, so pleeeeeeeeeease read and review! **

**Katie **


	12. Chapter 11: Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: Still stands and it still sucks.

**_A/N: Wow! Another great chapter with plenty of great reviews! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed: K-to-the-E-to-the-L-L-I, liljenrocks, stepintothemoonlight16, JB Chick, DesireeBoils, Nekokitten1123, horsejumper127, drcarlisleforever, urylia3397 (Stephie!) ladyhouse, Lift the Wings, talapadme and Soul of Doom! You ladies are amazing!_**

And thanks to Stephie for adding to her Story Alerts!

_Now, this is a very important, yet violent chapter. This chapter is the reason why this story is rated M. Michael comes back and he wants revenge. The violence is going to be visual so please be warned about that. That is your warning and please review and then you can try and find me to demand to update haha!_

Happy Reading and Please Review! Also Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there!

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Different Kind of Valentine's Day**

_February 14th_

Carlisle jumped out of his Mercedes and quickly made his way into Forks Community Hospital. It was early in the morning and he was going to leave early to plan a special dinner for himself and Katie. Rosalie and Alice had offered to babysit Grayson which would be a big relief to Katie.

He greeted everyone with a nod of his head and made his way into the cafeteria where he saw Erik and his ER nurse Lauren sitting close at a table with their heads very close to one another.

"Good morning Erik, Lauren." Carlisle greeted them as he grabbed a chair and sat down across from them.

Both Erik and Lauren jumped at hearing their names being called and gave Carlisle small smiles.

"Morning Carlisle." Erik replied.

"You look happy about something." Lauren pointed out with a huge grin on her face.

Erik raised an eyebrow as he turned towards her, "How do you know that?"

"It's a woman thing Erik, you wouldn't understand. See we pay attention to everyone. Maybe you men should try it out sometime." Lauren replied.

Carlisle let out a snicker as Erik's jaw dropped.

"Now that wasn't very nice Lauren. I want Katie back." Erik whined playfully.

"Well according to Katie, you-know-who does not want her returning to work. He says she needs to stay home and take care of Grayson." Lauren replied taking a bite of her bagel.

Both Erik and Carlisle's eyes went wide, "He said that?!? God what a jackass. This is getting ridiculous. Wait, I thought he was in jail still? When did he say that?"

"Katie told me the day we went shopping for the New Year's Eve Ball. And I don't know if he's in jail or not anymore. He's rich enough to get himself out. So I am surprised that he hasn't yet." Lauren replied.

"Actually he's been out for two days now." Carlisle informed them.

"What?!," Erik practically yelled and then turned back towards Carlisle, "Since when?"

"Chief Swan called me yesterday and told me the news. Katie got a restraining order on him for her and Grayson yesterday." Carlisle replied.

"How do you know all of this and I don't?" Lauren asked amazed.

"Because I ran into Katie last night and she was introduced to my kids along with Grayson." Carlisle replied.

"She met your kids?? Did they love her like I told her they would??" Erik asked.

"Yes and yes I believe so well except for Rosalie." Carlisle replied with a sigh.

Erik sighed and nodded, "I understand. Hopefully she will like Katie soon."

"Wait, who doesn't like Katie?" Lauren asked now confused.

"Don't worry about it Lauren, now we got three people from that fire in the ER from last night. Let's go check up on them. See you later Erik and keep your eyes open." Carlisle replied standing up and Erik nodded at him.

Lauren grumbled and stood up following behind Carlisle. But then turned around and gave Erik a smile and a wink as she left the cafeteria.

* * *

_Later that afternoon_

Katie quietly tiptoed out of the nursery holding the baby monitor in her hand. She smiled knowing that Grayson was going to nap that whole afternoon since he had been awake all morning and ate a very big lunch earlier.

She walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where she stopped short in her tracks. She held back a snicker, but was unsuccessful as she found her sister and good friend making out in her kitchen.

"Will don't you have your own place that you can make out with my sister in?" Katie asked him curiously.

Both Will and Kat jumped apart quickly and separated themselves by standing in opposite ends of the kitchen.

"We weren't doing anything…" Kat started to explain, but was stopped when Katie began laughing.

"Yeah right and I'm the Queen of England. You know, I really don't mind you two going out you know. You got caught a long time ago." Katie retorted back with a laugh.

Kat began snickering and Will turned his head to glance at both sisters who were now laughing. He shook his head and then kissed Kat's cheek.

"I'll see you later tonight love." He said to Kat gently and then giving Katie a smile as he left the kitchen and they soon heard the apartment door close behind him.

"So you two have a date eh?" Katie asked with a smile as she walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a cereal box along with a bowl.

"Yeah we do, I'm really surprised that he asked me out." Kat replied.

Katie snorted in response, "I'm not. He likes you a lot Kat. I don't know what will happen to him when you go back to New York…if you do."

"Of course I'll go back to New York, that's my life and career back there. I can't leave it all for a chance at love that may or may not work out or not." Kat stated with a sigh.

"What about Will? Are you just going to do a long distance relationship? You know those normally never work out." Katie asked softly.

Kat shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't know Katie. I really like Will though. He's different…" She said softly.

Katie smiled and hugged her sister close to her, "Kat just worry about an outfit for tonight. Don't worry about the future. You don't even go back until next week. Have a great time with Will."

Kat smiled, "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

Katie snorted, "I'll be just fine, Grayson is my only date and he'll be sleeping for the rest of the time." She replied with a smirk as she held up the baby monitor and they both heard a soft snoring sound from the other side.

The phone rang startling Katie and Kat as they ran towards the phone and Kat smirked when she saw the Caller ID as Forks Hospital.

"I bet you its Carlisle." Kat said with a smile.

"And I think its Lauren or Erik." Katie replied as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked curiously.

"Hi Katie, how are you doing?" Carlisle's voice rang out and Kat smirked and made kissing noises. Katie scowled and threw a pillow from the couch at her sister who was laughing down the hallway and into the guest room.

"I'm good Carlisle how are you?" Katie asked as she rolled her eyes at her younger sister's antics.

"I am very well thank you. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight." Carlisle asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you asking me out on a date Dr. Cullen?" she asked playfully.

"No! No I only meant dinner as friends. I know you're worried about Michael coming back so here's a chance for you to get out of the house for a bit." He explained and she couldn't help, but smile. How thoughtful he was.

"But what about Grayson?"

"I have the babysitting covered; both Rosalie and Alice have offered to help watch him while we go out for a bit. Both of them love children."

"But Carlisle isn't that dangerous for them? Will they be okay? What about Jasper?" Katie asked concerned.

Carlisle smirked, "All three of them went out hunting earlier they will be alright. Plus Emmett and Edward will be there."

"Have any of them had experience with babies?" Katie asked curiously.

"Rosalie and Emmett have, give them a chance Katie. Everything will be alright." He reassured her and she knew that she could trust his children.

"Alright, what time and should I get dressed up?" She asked.

Carlisle found himself smiling with relief, "How about I pick you up around six this evening and not too formally. Just look nice like you always do." He replied.

She blushed, "Carlisle you are such a liar, but thank you." She replied with a laugh.

"I beg your pardon, but I am not a liar. See you at six then correct?" he asked.

"Yes I'll see you at six. Bye Carlisle…and thanks." Katie smiled as they both hung up the phone and she then ran into the guest bedroom.

"Kat! Carlisle's taking me out to dinner tonight!" She exclaimed excitedly as Kat met her in the doorway with her jaw dropped.

Kat squealed and hugged Katie as they continued to get ready for the evening.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Katie smiled as she closed the door behind Kat as she was escorted by Will outside for their dinner date. She smiled as she watched Kat and Will get into his silver Porsche and drive off to Port Angeles for dinner.

She smiled at Grayson who was in his bassinet staring up at her with wide blue eyes.

"Hey buddy, you're going to spend some time with Carlisle's kids? I'm sure you don't mind, do you?" She asked her son as she leaned down and kissed the top of his head. Grayson cooed out something and she smiled.

She then walked into the kitchen and went to prepare the bottles of breast milk that she had made for him. Three should be enough, she thought to herself, as she placed some items in the diaper bag.

She then felt a presence in the room and turned around and then gasped in horror when she saw Michael standing there at the entrance of the kitchen looking at her with evil and anger in his eyes.

"Michael you need to leave." She finally found her voice after a few moments.

"Oh I don't think so." Michael snapped at her as he walked towards her.

She gulped in nervousness as she walked backwards and then stopped when she landed against the kitchen counter.

"You need to leave or I'll call the cops." She said reaching for the phone that was in the kitchen. Michael was faster and he grabbed the phone and threw it across the kitchen and it broke into several pieces in the connecting dining room.

"I do not think that that is possible my love. You see Katie? Because of you and your stupid, male friends, I spent weeks in that disgusting jail cell and it was all your fault. Now I have to come to finish what I should have continued with the day of that stupid ball. Now you will shut your mouth and do as I say correct?" He asked as he grabbed her arms in his hands and squeezed them hard.

"No." She groaned.

He only raised an eyebrow as he suddenly grabbed her throat with his hands. She gasped for breathes of air as she struggled against him. He then took her head and slammed it against the cabinet and then watched as she fell onto the kitchen floor.

She gasped as she placed her hand against her head. She pulled it away and gasped again when she saw that her hand was full of blood. She watched helpless as he stood tall over her and grabbed her head and slammed it against the dishwasher counter. She cried out in pain and then felt a slap across her face.

"I told you to shut the hell you you little whore. You are nothing to no one Katie! No one will ever love you like I will love you. Not even your bastard of a son." He sneered at her.

She groaned as she opened one eye, "You may call me whatever you want Michael, but you are the bastard not my son you ass!" She exclaimed as she reached up and slammed her hand against his nose.

He yelped in shock as she stood up as best as she could and then ran quickly into the living room. She grabbed Grayson with one hand and threw down objects around the living room.

Michael made his way into the living room and she held Grayson close to her and glanced around and saw the front door looked unlocked. She ran as fast as she could with Grayson in her arms and she reached the doorknob and turned it quickly.

She gasped as she found the doorknob was locked, "No no please open up, open up." She muttered to herself.

She stopped when she felt his hot breathe on the back of her neck. His hand wrapped around a chunk of her hair and dragged her back into the apartment.

"Put the baby down Katie." Michael said to her gently.

"Just don't hurt him Michael." She begged him as she set Grayson back down in his bassinet.

"Set him down Katie." He snarled into her ear and then he pushed her into the wall in the hallway.

She gasped as she felt her knee slamming into the wall. She fell to the ground and then felt tears running down her face. He easily reached down and pulled her up with her hair and then slammed her head very hard against the wall. She cried out in pain as he tied her hands behind her back with hard, rough rope.

"Just know that I am only doing this because I love you Katie." He commented to her sweetly before his eyes got wild and then tore off the blouse that was wearing.

"Michael stop!" She begged him as then she felt a bandanna wrap around her mouth. She continued to struggle against him as he stood up suddenly and pulled out a piece of large wood. He turned her around onto her back and then raised the wood over his head and began slicing it on her back. She gasped against the bandanna and kicked her legs backwards as fast as she could.

He growled as he slammed her head against the tile floor of the bathroom once more and she stopped moving suddenly. He began beating on her back once again with one hand and then tied her legs together with her very own shirt.

After a few minutes, she had completely stopped moving in general and Michael stood up satisfied. The carpet was all red from the blood that was coming from everywhere. He kicked her unconscious body one more time against her ribs that were probably broken from the kicks he had given her earlier.

He stood glancing at her one more time before running out of the apartment and down the stairs disappearing into the small and rainy day in Forks.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Carlisle took a deep breathe as he turned down the classical music CD that was playing in his car and as he pulled into the driveway of Katie's apartment complex. Her Jeep was gone and he raised an eyebrow in response.

He slowly climbed out of the car and sighed as he made his way into the apartment complex looking forward to the evening.

* * *

**Okay before you try and find me to kick my butt, please review!! **

**Thanks again!**

**Katie **


	13. Chapter 12: Waiting

Matters of the Heart

A Carlisle Cullen/OC Story

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

Summary: Katie Sheridan has always lived a quiet, but never normal life in Indiana. Now when her boyfriend moves them to a small town in Forks, Washington when she meets a young, charismatic doctor who is still grieving the loss of his wife. When it comes to matters of the heart, can they both help one another with the love they need?

Disclaimer: I only own my Twilight stuff, I wish I owned Carlisle. Now that would make my day completely.

A/N: Oh my Carlisle, I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. As much as I don't like to admit it, I've had a bit of the evil writer's block curse. I know what you're all thinking, how in the hell could I have the block when I set up a brilliant cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter? Well I did. I didn't know how to fully have Carlisle digest what is going on. So I've decided he's going to have some help.

Plus I'm in the planning stages of a new Twilight story. This one is going to be all about one of my other favorite Cullen's…Emmett. I want to finish up my Phantom of the Opera story and get at least three-fourths done with this before I began writing and typing it.

**_So I don't have my list in front of me, but thank you a million and one times to all my reviewers, the loyal and new readers!! And everyone who has added me to their favorites and alerts._**

**_This chapter is dedicated to all the Michael haters since he will be officially gone after this chapter! And to my very good friend DesireeBoils aka Desi. You're an awesome friend and I couldn't ask for a better one right now. By the way Kellan Lutz is my man along with Carlisle haha!_**

Here we go! Happy Reading!

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 12: Waiting**

Carlisle opened the door to the apartment complex where Katie lived. He was then startled to hear a loud baby's cry coming from her apartment.

"Grayson?" He asked out loud as Erik popped his head out of his apartment door. Erik lived downstairs right underneath Katie and Michael's apartment.

"Carlisle? What are you doing here? You're not stalking me or anything?" Erik asked him with a laugh, but stopped when Carlisle rolled his eyes at him and never cracked a smile.

"Have you heard anything strange within the past few minutes Erik?" Carlisle asked him curiously.

Erik shook his head no. "Nope I just got out of the shower. Lauren and I have dinner plans tonight. Are you and Katie going out or something?"

Then a very loud scream interrupted their thoughts. Carlisle immediately ran up the stairway with Erik right behind him. Carlisle reached the door first and found it locked.

"It's locked." Carlisle informed Erik.

"Then beat it down Carlisle. That sounds like Grayson in there and that's not a normal scream." Erik replied.

Carlisle looked at him and nodded. He took a deep breathe, stood back from the door and kicked it with all his strength. The door immediately flew open and both men ran into the living room. Grayson was now screaming in his bassinet.

"Where's Katie?" Erik asked now worried.

"She wouldn't leave Grayson alone; go check her bedroom while I'll get Grayson. Hey buddy its okay Carlisle's here." Carlisle replied as he quickly walked over to the bassinet and picked up a bawling Grayson. Grayson immediately stopped crying when he was picked up

Erik walked into the hall way and gasped very loudly at the sight in front of him. He ran over to Katie and turned her so she was lying on her back. She had blood covering her and around the floor. He quickly took off the bandanna around her mouth.

"Carlisle!" Erik yelled as he bent his head down to check for a heartbeat. There was a faint one and then he checked for a pulse. Once again it was there, but not strong. He took a deep breathe and began to do CPR.

Carlisle heard his name being called and continued to comfort Grayson as he walked down the hallway.

"Carlisle be careful." Erik tried to warn him, but it was too late. Carlisle was hit with the heavy scent of blood. He stopped shortly when he saw Katie lying unconscious on the floor of the hallway.

"Erik…is she alive?" Carlisle had to swallow the lump that was trying to rise in his throat.

"Yeah she's alive, just unconscious. She was beaten Carlisle. I'm sure you know who it was." Erik replied as he continued to work.

"That my friend is obvious. We need to call Chief Swan and also get Katie to the hospital. Let me call my kids." Carlisle replied as he held onto Grayson tightly and walked into the living room.

"There's no need for that Carlisle." A loud voice said and Carlisle looked over to see Emmett, Alice and Edward standing there with wide eyes.

"I just had a vision, where is Katie?" Alice asked a bit scared.

Carlisle let out a loud sigh as he hung his head. "Edward can you please call 911 and Chief Swan for me? Tell them to arrest Michael Jonson for harassment and attempted murder. Katie's lying unconscious in the hallway. Erik's helping out." He asked his kids who were trying to hide the fact that they smelled blood.

Edward snapped out of his trance first and nodded as he carefully walked inside and grabbed the phone and called 911.

"Emmett, can you get Grayson back to Rose at the house? I need to stay with Katie." Carlisle then asked his eldest son.

"Of course I will, come here buddy. Your cool Uncle Emmett's got you buddy. Grayson right?" Emmett asked as Alice pointed out the diaper bag that was near the door. Emmett nodded, picked it up with one hand and grabbed Grayson from Carlisle's arms.

"Yes it's Grayson, or Gray as Katie and I call him. Be careful with him Emmett. Tell Rose and Jasper what is going on." Carlisle replied.

"Got it. Hi buddy, ready for some fun and if you puke on me, well I guess I can forgive you." Emmett said with a goofy smile towards Grayson who looked at him funny. Emmett then sped out the door before Carlisle could lecture him.

"Chief Swan has police cars patrolling Forks and Port Angeles for Michael. And the ambulance is coming. It should be here in a few minutes. Bella's meeting us at the hospital." Edward said as he hung up the phone.

"Has anyone called Kat, Katie's sister?" Alice asked.

Carlisle shook his head no slowly as he turned towards Edward.

"Edward if you please."

Edward nodded and then picked up the phone. "Wait what's her number?"

"It's right there next to the phone." Alice replied for Carlisle pointing towards the address book next to the phone.

Edward rolled his eyes at himself and glanced through it before dialing a number.

"Alice, there's nothing you all can do after the ambulance arrives. After Edward gets off the phone, then you both can go home." Carlisle replied.

"Carlisle no, we all care about Katie too." Alice started to protest.

"There's nothing you all can do for Katie right now Alice. Please go and see if Emmett got Grayson home in one piece and with no vomit on him. However if you have a vision, contact me immediately." Carlisle replied wearily.

"Kat's meeting you all at the hospital with Will too. I didn't know they were dating." Edward said appearing next to them.

Carlisle gave them a small smile, "Thank you both for helping out. Now you both go home and try to rest. I'll call you if anything drastic happens." He replied as he heard the ambulance sirens coming closer to the apartment complex.

"Carlisle, please we want to help." Alice begged him softly.

Carlisle glanced over at his two worried children. He then sighed as he walked over to them both and patted their shoulders gently.

"Alice, Edward, there's nothing else that you both can do right now. Go home and try to rest. And keep Emmett away from the baby things. You know how he likes to experiment." Carlisle asked them rolling his eyes.

Both Alice and Edward looked at one another and then rushed out of the apartment building just as the paramedics were entering Katie's apartment.

"Dr. Cullen?" One of the paramedics asked with a raised eyebrow.

Carlisle looked up when his name was being called. "Good evening. In the hallway guys. It's Katie Sheridan, Dr. Butler's been doing CPR and mouth-to-mouth on her." He replied pointing down the hallway.

Both of the paramedics nodded and rushed into the hallway.

Erik glanced up when he saw two of the paramedics he knew from the hospital standing there.

"We got it from here Dr. Butler, thank you." One said as Erik glanced over at Katie's unconscious body one last time. He stood up slowly and watched the two paramedics get her cleaned up and onto the stretcher.

Erik washed his blood-covered hands in the bathroom sink and then walked into the living room to see Carlisle staring out the window.

"She's going to be alright Carlisle. Her pulse has quickened a bit and her heartbeat is going back to normal speed. Where's Grayson?" Erik asked his friend curiously.

Carlisle glanced over at him. "Alice, Emmett and Edward came by to see if they could help. They took Grayson back to our house while I head to the hospital to stay with Katie. I know you and Lauren have a date tonight so you can leave if you want to. Thank you so much for helping out." He replied softly.

"It's no problem Carlisle, Katie's my friend too. And no way will I leave you alone at the hospital right now? Lauren and I will meet you there once I tell her what happened." Erik replied as they heard a noise coming from the hallway and saw the stretcher with Katie on there.

"One of you can ride with us." One paramedic said to them as they wheeled her slowly out of the apartment.

Erik and Carlisle glanced at one another. "Go with her Carlisle." Erik encouraged him.

"Are you sure that's alright with you?" Carlisle asked him softly.

Erik snorted in response. "Of course its fine with me, Katie likes you more anyways." He replied with a laugh.

Carlisle gave a weak smile at him. "No she doesn't. I'll meet you there then." He responded as he ran out of the apartment. He rushed down the stairs and then climbed into the back of the ambulance. He sat down and then grabbed Katie's cold hand in his.

"You're going to be alright Katie, just stay with us. We all need you especially Gray. He needs his mommy….and I need you too." He added the last part to himself as the ambulance started and headed towards Forks Community Hospital.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Carlisle stepped out of Katie's hospital room in the ICU glancing over her charts. She was medically better than before, but she still was unconscious.

He then placed her chart in his hand and walked into the waiting room. He stared at everyone who had come to see how Katie was doing. Erik and Lauren were slowly dozing off on a couch. Kat was reading magazines as Will came out of another room and walked over to them.

"Any progress?" Will asked Carlisle curiously.

"No I'm afraid not Will." Carlisle replied as he smiled at his kids and Bella trying to play with Grayson who was fighting to go to sleep. Edward was talking to Jasper while Rosalie and Alice were watching Grayson very carefully. Emmett let out a cheer as he watched the television and saw that his basketball team was winning.

Everyone stared at him and Emmett stared at them back. "What?! Notre Dame just scored!" He exclaimed as everyone who knew Emmett laughed or shook their heads at him.

"What's the score?" Carlisle asked curiously.

Everyone turned to see Carlisle standing there.

Emmett let out a loud laugh. "Notre Dame is giving Kentucky an ass-whooping. It's awesome Carlisle!" He replied with a proud grin.

"Any news?" Kat asked quietly looking up from the new Cosmo magazine.

"Nothing new to report I'm afraid. Her vitals and everything are good. We are just waiting for her to wake up." Carlisle replied.

"This is so frustrating!" Lauren said from the couch.

"Well we do have some good news my dad just called and they just arrested Michael." Bella commented as everyone turned to stare at her.

"About damn time!" Erik exclaimed as everyone clapped and cheered in response.

Carlisle only shook his head as he turned to see a nurse run out of Katie's hospital room.

"Dr. Cullen, I think you need to come and see this." She said pointing towards the hospital room.

"I'll be right back. Everyone stay here." Carlisle ordered to everyone as he ran into Katie's hospital room where a groggy Katie had her eyes slowly opening.

"Katie! It's Carlisle, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked her immediately as he rushed over to her bedside. He then nodded for the nurse to leave and she did obediently. He then took Katie's hand in his.

"Come on Katie, I know you can hear me. It's Carlisle. What's your son's name?" He asked her curiously asking her a basic question.

He then watched her dilated eyes open and gasped loudly from the light shining on her. "Carlisle?" she asked slowly.

He then smiled at her. "It's me Katie, you're awake. You're safe I promise." He replied softly.

She then glanced over at him. "I feel like shit Carlisle." She replied slowly.

Carlisle let out a small laugh as he ran his hand slowly over her forehead as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well you have been through a traumatic experience Katie. At least you're alive." He replied thanking whomever he needed to thank that she was awake and indeed alive.

She nodded while groaning. "Where's Gray? Is he okay?" She asked him curiously.

"He's with my kids out in the waiting room. They've been here all night." He replied.

Katie gave him a weak smile and then frowned suddenly, "Where's Michael?" She asked worried.

"You don't need to worry about him anymore. He's been arrested and can not be released from jail. They'll keep him locked up and throw away the key Katie. I promise you're safe and so is Gray." He vowed to her and she then squeezed his hand gently.

"Good, thank you for everything Carlisle. I would be dead probably if it weren't for you." She replied with a sigh.

Carlisle frowned. "Don't say that Katie, you're alive now and that's all that matters. Now do you want some company?" He asked her and she nodded her head slowly.

"Sure." She replied softly as she groaned loudly as she tried to stretch her body.

"Careful there, alright I'll be right back." Carlisle replied giving her hand a soft kiss as he walked out of the hospital room and into the waiting room where he saw the same people looking worried except for Emmett who was looking worried and watching the basketball game at the same time.

"Everyone I have some really good news." Carlisle announced to everyone with a smile.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Please read and review! (grins) I'll give you a cookie haha!**

**Katie **


	14. Chapter 13: Bonding and Baseball

**Matters of the Heart**

**A Carlisle Cullen/OC Story**

**By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08**

**Summary:** Katie Sheridan has always lived a quiet, but never normal life in Indiana. Now when her boyfriend moves them to a small town in Forks, Washington when she meets a young, charismatic doctor who is still grieving the loss of his wife. When it comes to matters of the heart, can they both help one another with the love they need?

**Disclaimer:** I own Kellan Lutz….ha! Bet you didn't see that coming! I don't know or own any peeps from Twilight or the song I use which is "Without You" by the group Hinder. The lyrics fit perfectly for Katie's breakup and thoughts right now. Go check out the video for it, you will definitely recognize someone in it, right Desi?

http: www. youtube. com / watch?v =DV-MdkrGfZc

Without the spaces of course.

**A/N:** _**Thanks to all my loyal and new reviewers!! My-forgotten-rose, CullenandSwan1993, drcarlisleforever, K-to-the-E-to-the-L-L-I, Nekokitten1123, Lift the Wings, ladyhouse, DesireeBoils aka Desi and XxKatieMarieCullenxX (Nice name lol)**_

**_And thanks to everyone who has added me to their story alerts and favorites!! You guys are awesome!_**

Here is one of my favorite chapters, I just have to say 1 word to describe it….BASEBALL!!! And since my grandma is currently reading Twilight, I'm using the movie for the quotes. Bella's in there too. I hope you all like it!

And there will be a moment where each Cullen bonds with Katie, well except for Rosalie. I'm looking forward to see this, but what will happen when Emmett visits Katie first in the hospital? Chaos? Hilarity? Madness? Jasper and Alice will be next chapter, Edward's coming up soon.

_I have 2 dedications in this chapter:_

_First, once again to Desi, my best friend and personal cheerleader. Put up the Dance thread already haha! Thanks for all the chats, laughs and support. And last to my very own Dr. Cullen, he will never read this and that's fine, but thanks for an amazing day yesterday._

Happy Reading!

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 13: Bonding and Baseball **

Everyone turned their heads to see Carlisle standing there.

"Well?" Emmett asked never turning his head from the basketball game.

"She's awake." Carlisle announced and everyone cheered.

"Is she alright?" Kat asked her as Will reached over and hugged her close to him.

Carlisle smiled. "She's doing just fine; just a bit groggy from the pain medicine that's all. She's up for visitors; are there any volunteers to be first?" He asked her curiously.

Kat, Erik, Lauren, Alice and Bella all stood up at the same time. Carlisle laughed. "Okay one at a time." He said.

"Well who is going first?" Bella asked curiously.

"Family?" Carlisle suggested.

"That's me." Kat said.

"Wait!" a booming voice heard and everyone turned to see Emmett stand up and quickly made his way towards Carlisle who had his eyebrows raised.

"I'll go first." Emmett volunteered ignoring the stares he was receiving from everyone and the glare from Rosalie.

"Emmett…" Carlisle began to warn him.

"Oh come on Carlisle, I'm not going to do anything to Katie. She needs to know how Grayson is doing. Parenting is very important you know." He said and all the Cullen kids began snickering.

"I don't know Emmett, Kat should be first." Carlisle said quickly.

"Would you like for me to begin experimenting with Grayson's stuff?! Because you know I want to." Emmett threatened while laughing staring at Carlisle.

Carlisle quickly shook his head. "No! Leave it all alone Emmett, sorry Kat. But Emmett does like to experiment and he will if you leave him alone with it for a period of time. Okay Emmett be nice. She's down in Room 3." He said pointing down the hall.

Emmett rolled his eyes, grabbed something from Grayson's bag and walked down the hallway towards Room three. He knocked on the door and walked inside.

Katie glanced over and raised both of her bandaged eyebrows up. "Emmett?" She asked him curiously.

Emmett grinned at her playfully as he strolled into the hospital room and sat down in the chair next to the bedside.

"Good you remember my name, you get brownie points. I know this may be a dumb question, but how are you feeling? We're all outside in the waiting room you know." He said to her.

She nodded and sighed in response. "Well to be perfectly honest with you, I feel like crap. How is Grayson? Carlisle told me that you took him back to your house after Michael left. Thank you so much for taking care of him." She said giving him a small, but grateful smile.

He smiled at her back and reached over to pat her hand softly as he could with her IV in there. "It's no problem, he's cool once he's fed and has a new…uhhh…diaper, I think that's the word. And no offense, but you kind of do look like crap." Emmett commented with a snicker.

"Emmett!" Carlisle's voice rang out loudly from the down the hallway and Katie laughed at the look of Emmett's face.

"It's okay Carlisle, she likes me! Not you! She wants my sexy body not your old one!" Emmett shouted back and they both heard loud laughter coming from the waiting room. Katie began laughing as well.

"I never said that Carlisle." Katie said as loud as she could and Carlisle laughed.

"Oh I know my dear, its Emmett you have to watch out for." Carlisle said.

Emmett grumbled in response. "He's just jealous that he's not young like us. Speaking of Carlisle, I want you to know that on behalf of all four of us, thank you for making Carlisle happy. We haven't seen him like this since Esme died. I'm being serious too." He said directly to her.

Katie's eyes had gone wide. "The four of us? Who are you ruling out? And I'm glad I can make Carlisle happy. He makes me happy too. He helped me through this whole ordeal and was there next to me as I gave birth to Grayson. Gray has Carlisle and Erik's names as his middle names you know. But thanks Emmett. I can't imagine this being easy for you all to deal with. The pain of losing your adoptive mom and seeing your dad get close to someone who is different from you all." Katie said to him.

He gave her a small smile and patted her hand gently. "Carlisle was right about you, you know. You are a good person whom bad things have happened to. Just so you know, you know Carlisle's never going to let you leave Forks and I'll help him now that I've talked to you more. And I'm sorry to say, but the one I am forgetting out is Rosalie. She thinks you're trying to replace Esme which everyone knows it's not the case. She loves Grayson though. She loves children so know that he's in good hands with all of us." Emmett said and she felt better instantly.

He then handed a small case which held a CD in there.

She took it from him and read what it said on the CD, _Hinder-Without You._

"Emmett what is this?" She asked him curiously.

"Bella found this song and made a copy of it for you. But Hinder's one of my favorite groups so don't let her take all the credit okay?" Emmett asked with a laugh as he stood up from her chair.

"You don't have to leave Emmett." Katie said to him.

Emmett smiled as Carlisle stuck his head inside the hospital room and then looked around the room. "Yes I do. I look forward to playing baseball with you soon and getting your butt kicked." He said winking at her playfully as he left the room and Carlisle was immediately next to her where Emmett was.

"Good everything's in one piece." Carlisle commented with a laugh and Katie smiled brightly at him.

"Emmett's a sweet guy; he said that Bella made this for me." She replied holding up the CD.

"Well let's listen to it." Carlisle said with a smile as he took the CD from her and placed it into the DVD player in the room. Soon the soft rock music filled the air of the song. Carlisle sat next to Katie on the bed and grabbed her hand in his as the song began playing.

_I just wanna be alone tonight  
I just wanna take a little breather  
Cause lately all we do is fight  
And every time it cuts me deeper_

_Cause something's changed  
You've been acting so strange  
And its taking its toll on me  
Its safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine  
Without you_

_Called you up cause' it's been long enough  
And you said that you were so much better  
We have done a lot of growing up  
We were never meant to be together_

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine  
Without you_

_Cause something changed, you were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave_

_Without you, I live it up a little more everyday  
Without you, I'm seein myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine,  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
I just wanna be alone tonight,  
I just wanna take a little breather._

Carlisle climbed out from the bed when the CD ended and he took it out of the DVD player and then handed it back to her.

"I liked it. I'll be just fine without Michael." Katie said giving him a small smile.

"It won't be easy to move on after what you've been through Katie, but we're all here for you. Especially me." He told her and she gave him a smile. She grabbed his cold hand and then kissed it very gently.

"Thank you Carlisle." She said to him warmly while Carlisle smiled back at her holding onto her hand tightly.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

Katie sat next to Carlisle as he, Bella and Edward had climbed into a large silver Jeep Wrangler which turned out to be Emmett's. Edward started the car and then they were speeding off.

Carlisle then turned towards his left and handed her a gray shirt. Katie glanced at him with a raised eyebrow as she unfolded it and it saw a gray baseball jersey with her name on the back.

"Oh Carlisle, thank you I love it." Katie said to him quietly as she put it on over her hooded sweatshirt that had Notre Dame on there knowing that Emmett would love it. She liked sports and liked to argue with Emmett about which teams were the best.

Carlisle smiled and hugged her close to him. "Your welcome. I knew you would appreciate it. Don't be nervous, it's just the seven of us playing baseball." He said to her.

"It is the American pastime you know." Edward commented from the front of the Jeep as they pulled into a field where Katie and Bella saw the others waiting for them.

Katie laughed. "Since when?" She asked as her and Bella began laughing.

Edward placed the Jeep into park and everyone stepped outside onto the field. Katie followed Carlisle over to the home plate and she then heard a loud booming laugh. She then turned to see Emmett grinning at her from beside her.

"Nice. Trying to suck up before the game begins." Emmett said with a laugh.

"No, Bella and Katie will decide which one will be umpire or catcher." Carlisle said to them.

Bella and Katie glanced at one another. "I don't mind being catcher." Katie said.

"Are you sure you're up for it Katie?" Carlisle asked her curiously.

"Sure watch this…hey Emmett throw the ball to me! And as hard as you can!" Katie yelled to Emmett who was in the outfield already.

Everyone watched in silence as Emmett grinned at her and threw the ball towards her. Katie then moved to the left and caught it perfectly into her hand. She barely winced at the pain she felt and Emmett cheered as he ran to her and was at her side before she could blink.

"So Bella's the umpire." Alice said cheerfully.

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett said with an innocent grin.

"Oh I know you cheat, call them as you see them Bella." Carlisle said as Katie took her place behind Rosalie and squatted down as Bella stood next to her.

"It's time." Alice said as a loud clap of thunder was heard. She then took a deep breath and threw the ball. Rosalie hit it and it boomed against the thunder. Both Katie and Bella's eyes went wide.

"Okay now I see why you need the thunder, that's got to be a home run right?" Bella asked curiously.

"Edward is very fast." Carlisle replied as a few seconds later, Katie saw the ball come flying towards her and she caught it easily as she bent down and touched the base as Rosalie slid up next to her.

"You're out." Bella said.

"Out!" Emmett cheered, "Oh come on babe it's just a game," he said as Katie watched Rosalie glare at Bella.

She heard Carlisle say something to Rosalie before winking at Katie and standing in front of her. He placed the bat high in the air before swinging it carefully not to hit Katie. Alice threw the ball and Carlisle hit it loudly and began running.

Katie and Bella watched as the ball flew in the middle of the field. Katie saw Emmett jumping towards it and then Bella pointed out that Edward was jumping too. A loud boom was heard as both of them collided in the air and landed onto the ground as Carlisle slid into second base.

"Nice." Katie said towards Carlisle as Jasper took his turn to bat. Alice threw him the ball again and he hit it loud as well. Katie felt like she was going to get knocked to the ground at anytime because of the wind blowing massively in her face. She then saw the ball fly towards Emmett and he jumped into the tree, caught it and then threw it back towards Alice.

"My monkey man." Rosalie said as she took her place to bat again. She then hit the ball that Alice threw and began running when everyone stopped moving.

"Stop!" Alice yelled and everyone turned to see three figures walking towards them.

"They were leaving until they heard us" Alice said to everyone as they all rushed towards Katie and Bella. Carlisle grabbed Katie close to him as Edward grabbed Bella.

"Is something going on?" Katie asked Carlisle curiously.

"Get your hair down." Edward said to her and Bella.

"Like that will help I can smell them half way across the field." Rosalie said in disgust.

"We shouldn't have brought you here, we're so sorry." Edward said to them as Carlisle gently pushed Katie towards Bella and Edward.

"What?" Bella asked glancing over at Katie.

"Just be quiet and stand behind me." Edward said to them both and they nodded as the three people stopped walking in front of them. One held up their baseball.

"I believe this belongs to you." The tall one commented as he throws the baseball to Carlisle and Carlisle catches it gracefully.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

"I am Laurent and this is Victoria and James." Laurent said introducing them.

"I'm Carlisle this is my family." Carlisle said towards everyone.

"Hello." Laurent said glancing at everyone.

"I'm afraid your hunting activates caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle announced to them.

"Our apologies we didn't realize that the territory had been claimed." Laurent said.

"Yes well we maintain a permanent residence near by." Carlisle replied.

"Really? Well we won't be a problem any more we were just passing through." Laurent commented as his eyes were turning red. Katie noticed that and turned towards Bella with wide eyes.

"The humans were tracking us, but we lead them east you should be safe." The woman named Victoria said to them.

"Excellent." Carlisle commented.

"So could you use three more players? Oh come on just one game." Laurent asked as everyone stared at Carlisle curiously.

"Sure why not? A few of us were leaving you can take there place. We'll bat first." Carlisle replied throwing the ball back towards them, but was caught by Victoria.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." Victoria said with an evil grin.

"Oh I think we can handle that." Jasper said as everyone laughed a little and turned around to walk back towards home plate.

"We shall see." Victoria said as her and Laurent left leaving James to stand there and stare at both Katie and Bella who were behind Edward and now Carlisle. The wind then blew hard and they watched as Bella's hair blew in the direction of where James was standing.

James took a deep breathe and then turned towards them, "You brought a snack." he said as Bella and Katie were pushed back suddenly and every member of the Cullen family had now surrounded them. She felt Carlisle's arm wrap around her from behind and both her and Bella had terrified looks on their faces.

"The girls are with us. I think it would be best if you leave." Carlisle warned them all careful of their next moves.

"I can see the game is over well go now…James." Laurent said tugging on James' arm as James and Victoria both stood up and walked away turning their backs on the Cullen family as they disappeared.

"Get Bella out of here go. I'll take Katie back to the house." Carlisle said to Bella and Edward.

"No Katie needs to go back to her house." Edward protested.

Carlisle turned to him and shook his head. "No they could track her scent there as well. Go to Katie's apartment, grab some clothes and inform Kat that she will be staying with us. Tell them to get Grayson out of there as well. Now climb on my back Katie." Carlisle replied.

"But Carlisle…" Katie began to ask questions as everyone then disappeared.

"Katie there is no time for questions, just get on my back and close your eyes." Carlisle said to her seriously. She then nodded and slowly climbed onto his back. He wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Hold on, don't let go and close your eyes…now." He instructed her and she nodded as she closed her eyes as he ran into the woods and soon they arrived in front of the Cullen house.

He helped her down and they walked inside the house where everyone was in the same clothes, but running around with bags and other objects in their hands.

"Carlisle can you please tell me what is going on?" Katie asked him getting impatient.

* * *

**Ooohh a cliffy! Well review and you'll see Carlisle's response faster than before lol. I know where I'm going with this and I'm excited. I'm working on my Phantom one too, but that's being slow and Erik's being difficult with me. Not the Erik in here, Erik in there lol. Get it? Hope so lol.**

**Please read and review! **

**Katie **


	15. Chapter 14: Plans of Protection

Matters of the Heart

A Carlisle Cullen/OC Story

By: Katie Sheridan aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine08

**Summary:** Katie Sheridan has always lived a quiet, but never normal life in Indiana. Now when her boyfriend moves them to a small town in Forks, Washington when she meets a young, charismatic doctor who is still grieving the loss of his wife. When it comes to matters of the heart, can they both help one another with the love they need?

**Disclaimer:** I still own Kellan Lutz and it rocks!! He's such a sweetie! I'm keeping him forever and ever and ever! Sorry dude lol.

**A/N:** **_Wow thanks for the reviews everyone! Thanks to my-forgotten-rose, CullenandSwan1993, story2tell, Kat!!(Hey! Thanks for checking it out and no Edward will not be flirting with Kat lol), Dragon1974UK (thanks for reviewing both chapters!), xLaurenCullenxx, DesireeBoils aka the Desi lol my bff forever! ladyhouse aka Jen and Cara aka Lift the Wings! You all are great reviewers thanks!_**

**_And thanks to everyone who has added me to their alerts and favorites. Please review too, it takes 2 seconds._**

_And everyone please check out ladyhouse's amazing Twilight story called Nocturne, its amazing!!! Plus her character has my name haha!_

_And if you like Emmett as much as I do, you need to check out a story that I love even more every time I read it, it's called Reservations by LittleLea05 on here. It's under my favorites on my profile and be warned, there's tons of Emmett smut in there. Teehee!!_

Sorry to end it on a cliffy…not really lol. But the quotes are still from the movie since my grandma still has my Twilight book lol. **I'm also changing that the Cullen kids went to the house to help Carlisle instead of following Edward and Bella. So that's why it might feel weird. **

Here is the bonding chapter for Katie and Alice with a bit of Jasper in there. Enjoy and Happy Reading!!

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 14: Plans of Protection**

Carlisle turned his head slowly at Katie and let out a long sigh.

"So she has no idea? Wonderful." Rosalie sneered from the other room as everyone was starting to arrive at the Cullen house waiting for Bella and Edward.

"Rosalie stop right now." Carlisle said to his daughter before turning towards Katie who had her eyebrows raised.

"Carlisle…." Katie said to him curiously.

Carlisle then let out a sigh as he grabbed a jacket from the closet in front of the door and placed it on. "Remember how I told you our secret? Well Katie, there are other kinds of vampires out there. Ones who do not understand our way of living and how we eat. So basically they are what you consider an average vampire, they drink human blood. And one has caught the scent of Bella so you two are in danger right now. We need to get you two out of Forks because the blond one who wanted Bella, he's a tracker. He will not stop hunting for you two until he gets what he wants. So we are getting you two out of Forks, but first we all have a plan." Carlisle said as he then grabbed Katie close to him and glanced at Laurent, one of the vampires was outside the door.

Soon Katie was pulled back behind the rest of the Cullen as the four others surrounded Carlisle back to support him.

"Stay with Alice and Emmett Katie." Carlisle said as he went outside to talk to Laurent.

"No Carlisle wait!" Katie exclaimed as she tried to move forward to get to the door, but was blocked by a hard chest which turned out to be Emmett's.

"Ow Emmett, I think I just ran into a brick wall." Katie said as she rubbed her nose.

Emmett smirked. "Sorry human, but I had to stop you somehow. Carlisle knows what he is doing. Laurent just wants to talk to Carlisle, that's all. And if not, we all know what to do." He said.

"I hope you're right about the first part Emmett and did you just call me human?" Katie asked him with a laugh.

"Well you are one." Emmett pointed out with a grin as he was shoved forward by Rosalie and Alice wrapped her arm around Katie as she pulled them towards the living room that was connected to the garage.

"Don't be nervous Katie everything will be alright." Alice said with a reassuring smile.

Katie nodded and then suddenly felt calm. "Okay that's just weird, I was really nervous a few seconds ago, and now I'm okay…which one of you did that? And thanks Alice. I hope so. I'm more worried for Edward and Bella right now." She replied.

Alice and Emmett laughed. "That would be Jasper, his power is control emotions. And don't worry, Edward and Bella will be here in about one minute." She predicted with a smile.

"Oh….thanks Jasper." Katie said giving Jasper a small smile.

Jasper only nodded. "My pleasure Katie." He replied as everyone's heads turned and they saw an orange truck pull into the driveway and Carlisle entered the room with a Laurent. Katie watched as Edward began to hiss, but was stopped by Carlisle.

"Wait he came to warn us about James." Carlisle said to Edward and Bella as everyone watched from the kitchen above them.

"This isn't my fight and I have grown tired of his games. He's got unparallel scenes absolutely lethal. I've never scene anything like him I my three hundred years and the woman Victoria. Don't under estimate her." Laurent informed them as he turned his head and exited the Cullen house.

Carlisle then walked over to Katie and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as everyone then headed into the garage.

"I fought his kind before not easy to kill, but impossible." Jasper told Emmett as they both rushed towards the cabinet on the wall.

"We'll tear a part the body and burn the pieces." Emmett replied as Carlisle led Katie over to the next cabinet and grabbed a handful of money.

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature even a sadistic one like James" Carlisle said out loud as he closed the door and handed it off to Jasper and Alice who were next to his Mercedes.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Rosalie asked as she sat up on the counter.

"I'm going to run Bella south to keep the tracker away from you all. I should take Katie with us." Edward said as Bella held up a small duffel bag that Katie recognized as her own.

"No I won't leave Carlisle." Katie said to anyone who would listen.

"No Edward James knows you would never leave Bella he'll follow you." Carlisle said to his son and then turned towards Katie, "Katie are you sure? You're in danger right now." He asked her softly, but feeling honored that she wanted to stay with him.

"Katie and Bella need to be split up, so James can concentrate on just one." Jasper said as he climbed into the driver's side of Carlisle's car.

"I'll go with Bella. Jasper and I will drive her south. I'll keep her safe Edward." Alice said as Katie and Bella turned towards a pained looking Edward.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward asked Alice who replied with a yes as Alice softly took Bella's arm and led her towards the Mercedes.

"Rosalie, can you put this on so the tracker will pick up Bella's scent? So we need to split up, Carlisle take Katie on the other side of Forks and we'll do the other side." Edward asked and everyone nodded.

"Why what is she to me?" Rosalie asked as everyone then stared at her including Katie with her eyes wide.

"Rosalie, Bella is with Edward she's part of our family now and we protect our family." Carlisle said as he held out Bella's coat and grabbed Katie's duffel bag from Bella and placed it onto a counter.

Rosalie grabs the coat as Katie gives Bella one last hug.

"Everything will be alright Bella, we'll see you soon okay?" Katie said taking Bella's cell phone and programmed her own number in there.

Bella only nodded as Edward then appeared next to Katie and Katie took this as a sign that they wanted to be alone for a second. She saw people rushing around closing trunks and car doors around her.

"If anything happens to you I swear to god." Katie overheard Bella say to Edward as she walked over to Carlisle who had went through Katie's bag and pulled out one of her hats. Smart thinking Edward, she thought to herself as Carlisle placed an arm around her as he placed the hat on top of his head.

"Okay hold onto me tight and listen to what I tell you to do okay Katie? When everyone's all done, we're going down to Phoenix where Bella is from." Carlisle informed her and she nodded as the car engines started.

"Get on my back and close your eyes." Carlisle then told her as he turned around and she then jumped onto his back. He barely flinched as he wrapped his hands around her legs.

"Okay go." Katie said as she closed her eyes tightly. The cars sped off and Carlisle sped off into the woods and she opened her eyes slowly to see them both flying past trees. He then stopped.

"Go rub that tree dear." Carlisle said as she got off his back, rubbed her back against the tree and then climbed back onto Carlisle's back and he began running again. She then got an idea, she let go of his neck and held her arms out trying to get her scent in the direction that he was going.

She then stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck again. She could see his scarf move a bit and a saw his slowly fading bite marks on the right side of his neck.

He then stopped and then moved the trees that they were staring at the downtown of Forks which included the hospital.

"I'm sorry about all of this Katie. I really am and I do appreciate you helping us protect yourself and Bella." He told her as they stared at one another.

Katie gave him a small smile. "Carlisle you and your family have been nothing, but kind to me ever since I arrived in Forks. I owe you all my life so it's my pleasure to help out in any way I can. Besides it's also protecting your family as much as it is protecting us." She replied softly as a piece of her blonde hair from her ponytail came out and blew in front of her face.

Carlisle gave her a small grin as he reached over and tucked the piece of her hair behind her ear. He was genuinely shocked when he felt a shock as he touched her ear softly. And he didn't know that she had felt it too.

"Katie…I…" He started to say, but was interrupted.

"Hurry get on my back, the tracker has figured out our plan. We need to get back to the house." He said grabbing a hold of Katie and placing her onto his back.

"Go Carlisle go." Katie said to him gently before he sped off and she shut her eyes. A few minutes later, he stopped abruptly and she opened her eyes to see the house was dark except for the light in the garage.

Carlisle helped her off his back and grabbed her hand in his as they walked into the garage to see Emmett, Rosalie and Edward standing there crowded around Emmett's Jeep Wrangler.

"We need someone to stay here and watch Bella's father and Katie's sister and Grayson." Carlisle said softly to them.

Everyone turned towards Emmett since they knew Edward's answer. Emmett then realized that everyone was staring at him.

"No I'm going; I want to hurt this guy!" Emmett boomed.

Katie then turned towards Rosalie. "Rosalie I know you don't like me, but could you please stay behind and watch everyone here for us? I need to be with Carlisle right now. I can't leave him right now and I hope that one day you can trust me just as much as you trust and love Gray." Katie asked her quietly. Carlisle smiled at her and then turned towards Rosalie who was silent.

"Fine, but only for Grayson." Rosalie said as she then gave Emmett a quick kiss on the cheek and sped off into the woods.

"Come on let's go." Edward said encouraging them all towards the Jeep. Katie and Carlisle then nodded as they rushed into the jeep with Katie sitting next to Emmett in the backseat as Carlisle gave her a quick grin as he sped off from the garage closing it behind them.

"Call Bella." Carlisle told Edward who had his phone out and rang Bella's number. They could hear him talking to her.

"We lost the tracker, but he's still in the area. Rosalie has gone back to Forks to protect your father. I'm coming to get you and you and I are going to somewhere alone and the others will keep hunting. I'll do what ever it takes to make you safe again." Edward said to her softly and Katie couldn't help, but smile at how in love Edward was with Bella.

She then knew that she had to stop worrying. She then turned and saw Emmett staring out the window.

"Hey Emmett you got some jokes to tell?" She asked him curiously and Emmett turned towards her with a silly grin.

"Don't you know me at all human?" Emmett asked with a laugh as the drive to Phoenix continued through the afternoon and evening with only one stop at a McDonalds so Katie could get something to eat.

* * *

_Four Hours Later_

Katie immediately felt out of place in Phoenix the second she arrived. She was not use to the heat and she just had a bad feeling that she would never forget this place.

Suddenly Edward jolted in the front seat. "Pull over Carlisle, Bella's left the hotel and is going to meet him at a ballet studio." He said to Carlisle who stopped the Jeep immediately. Edward jumped out of the car and ran off into the night.

"Edward!" Katie yelled as Carlisle looked at her and Emmett in the backseat.

"James tricked Bella, we need to hurry. Hold on you two." Carlisle said as he slammed his foot into the gas petal and the Jeep sped off after Edward.

Katie flew into the backseat as Emmett laughed at her and tightened her seatbelt. "You have no idea how fast Carlisle can drive human." Emmett said with a laugh.

"I do now." She replied as the car stopped in front of a ballet studio. Katie unstrapped her seatbelt and raced outside following Carlisle and Emmett inside the ballet studio. Her eyes went wide as she saw Bella on the floor barely conscious and Edward fighting James. James let out a loud yell as Edward bite into his neck and spit out the venom.

Carlisle grabbed Katie's hand and dragged her to them.

"Son, enough. Remember who you are." Carlisle said to Edward gently as Katie ran over to Bella and tore off part of her new baseball jersey and wrapped Bella's now gushing leg. She then took off the rest and tried to wrap it around Bella's head, but Bella was convulsing in her arms.

"Carlisle!" Katie yelled as Carlisle turned his head and then towards Edward. He then saw Emmett and Jasper each grab one of James' arms.

"Carlisle! The blood!" Alice said from next to Katie who was trying to hold down Bella's arms.

"Your brothers will take care of him." He said as he rushed over to Bella as Emmett and Jasper drug James to the middle of the ballet studio.

"It's okay Bella, Katie and I are here." Alice said trying to comfort Bella.

"We have to set him on fire, get the floorboards" Emmett said as he held onto James as Jasper tore up a bit of the floorboard and it soon started the fire they needed.

"Alice!" Jasper yells towards them.

"Alice go," Carlisle said to her as she nodded and ran off. She then jumped onto James' back and ripped off his head swiftly and gracefully,

"She's losing too much blood." Carlisle said as his attention came to Edward who had joined them.

"No my hand it's burning." Bella said as everyone with wide eyes glanced at her wrist that had a circular burn pattern on it.

"What is that?" Katie asked curiously.

"It's the venom." Edward replied softly.

"You have to make a choice, let the change happen." Carlisle informed as Katie realized that Bella was slowly and painfully being changed into a vampire and had been bitten.

"It's going to happen; Edward I've seen it" Alice said to him.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Edward said

"She's still hemorrhaging, Alice give me your belt." Carlisle said to Alice.

"Carlisle, what's my other option?" Edward asked his voice getting more anxious.

"Tie it above my hands" Carlisle said as Alice does what she is told as Katie holds Bella's head against her lap.

"Carlisle!" Edward growled getting more anxious than ever.

"Go." Carlisle told Alice and she disappears.

"Try and suck the venom out." Carlisle said.

"You know I won't be able to stop." Edward replied.

"Find the will to stop it's the only way to make this right, she only has minutes left" Carlisle responded to him staring at his son.

"I'll make it go away Bella, I'll make it go away," Edward commented in agony as he grabbed Bella's hand and began sucking out the venom. Bella's screaming soon grow into softer gasps of breathes. Katie noticed that her face and skin color was returning to normal.

"Her color's coming back, Edward…" Katie informed to him softly as Edward grabbed Bella's arm tightly and continued to suck.

"Edward stop her blood is clean you killing her." Carlisle said and Katie turned to him with wide eyes.

"Edward please stop, she's doing fine. Look Bella, it's us, we're all here for you." Katie said to them both.

"Edward stop, find the will to stop." Carlisle softly said before Katie felt herself being pulled up by Emmett, Alice and Jasper as the ballet studio was in flames and the fire was becoming close to them.

"No Bella! Stay strong!" Katie said as she was being taken out of the ballet studio.

"It's okay Katie, Carlisle and Edward will be out with Bella soon." Alice said reassuring her and Katie nodded as they rushed out and into Emmett's Jeep.

"No wait what about Carlisle?!" Katie asked getting panicked before feeling a calm sensation around her once again, "Good luck Jasper." She said as Carlisle rushed out of the building that was now engulfed in flames.

"Carlisle!" She yelled as she ran into his arms. He held her tightly as Edward rushed out behind him holding Bella.

"Come on we're going to the hospital. I'm alright Katie." He said with a smile as everyone climbed into the Jeep and sped off towards the closest hospital for Bella.

* * *

**Whew! I hope I got everything in there, you'll love the next chapter, Carlisle asks Katie a really huge question. And I'm pretty sure you'll all wanting to know what it is.**

**So....review and you'll get it soon! :)**

**Katie **


	16. A Brief Intermission: Author's Note

_**Brief Author's Note** _

Hi everyone, I'm so sorry I've been neglecting this story lately and for that I give out a thousand apologies. I've been not only stuck with the cursed writer's block, but also been a thousand times stressed out because of school and the people who know me in real life know that I am truthful in that matter.

However, I am happy to announce that after watching some Peter Facinelli movies including Twilight that I do have a bit more inspiration for the next chapter which I have been stuck on. The others are fine, it's just that one...ugh. So this story will be updated later on this week so keep an eye out for that!

Thanks for being patient for all these months and the people who have sent me pm's asking me when I was going to update. It means alot that you all want to read more. You are all awesome fans and yes Cara I am also working on my Emmett story too :P

Katie aka GerrysLittleMissSunshine09


	17. Chapter 15: Hair, Makeup and First Dates

**Disclaimer:** Still don't know or own anyone except Kellan Lutz haha! And my new pen name.

**A/N:** Wow holy crapamole (still stealing from Cara lol) I am so sorry for everyone who has waited forever and a day to see an update. Thanks again to everyone who pmed me and replied back to my author's note! Here ya go!! Happy Halloween!!! I'm going as Dracula's wife again for the 3rd year muwhaha! So don't make me mad haha! Also some of the lines are from the movie.

Happy Reading!

Katie aka KellansLadyKatie09

**_P.S. My new Emmett/OC story is getting ready to be betaed by my beta Sam and then it'll be up so keep an eye out for that! It's called Beyond Schoolwork!! :)_**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Hair, Makeup and First Dates _

Waiting was torture, Katie thought to herself as she sat in a Phoenix hospital waiting room. She along with every Cullen minus Rosalie and Edward, who was in Bella's room with her, were waiting to see when Bella would wake up from her consciousness. She had gone unconscious during the time when Edward was sucking the venom out of her.

She glanced around at everyone, Alice was behind her playing with her hair, and Jasper was a few seats away watching the USC and Notre Dame game with Emmett. Carlisle had been going in and out of the room and he was currently next to Katie reading a medical magazine.

Suddenly she watched everyone around her straighten up in their seats.

"What? What happened?" Katie asked curiously looking over at Carlisle.

Carlisle gave her a soft smile. "Bella's awake, her mom just left and Edward is talking to her. We'll go in when he's done." He replied and Katie nodded thanking God that Bella was okay. If Edward hadn't been there along with Carlisle, then Bella could have been a newborn vampire by now.

She felt another calming sensation run through her body and she let out a laugh.

"You're having way too much fun with your power Jasper." She told Jasper as Emmett let out a laugh never turning his head away from the television set. Alice smirked as Carlisle smiled while Jasper smiled slightly.

"Well Katie, it's really fun you see." He pointed out and everyone laughed.

"Hey I think it'd be cool to just have a special power in the first place. I want to see the future like Alice." Katie replied.

Carlisle laughed. "Well don't worry about that dear until you suddenly get turned into one of us. And your power is chosen for you, you can't just pick one." He replied.

Katie smirked; she had to say it, "Oh that's why Emmett doesn't have a real power then." She replied laughing as everyone snorted trying not to laugh as Emmett raised both of his eyebrows and turned to look at her.

"Excuse me human, but I have an awesome power. Look at me with my guns! I mean no one would ever win a fight against me. I'm such a badass." Emmett boomed flexing his muscles up and everyone lost their composure. Katie began laughing as everyone else did and she leaned against Carlisle's right leg for support. She felt his hand resting on her shoulder as she continued to laugh.

"You all are just jealous!" Emmett said as Edward walked outside smirking.

"Bella wants to see all of you." Edward said nodding towards Katie with a small smile. She then remembered that Edward probably knew that she had been teasing Emmett.

"By the way Emmett, no one's jealous of you." Alice commented as everyone stood up, stretched and walked behind Edward.

Emmett snorted. "Oh I beg to differ, I'm much better than the old man, Jazzy Pooh or Edweird." Emmett said as both Jasper and Edward scowled at him. Carlisle raised an eyebrow and Katie and Alice laughed.

"Edweird, that's pretty funny." Katie said in-between laughs.

"No it's not." Edward argued back as they all reached Bella's hospital room and everyone walked in quietly trying not to startle Bella who looked exhausted and a bit confused. Katie reached over and grabbed Carlisle's hand in hers as she followed him over to Bella's left side.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked softly and Bella sighed.

"I'm okay." She muttered as Edward took one of her hands in his.

"You look like crap Bella....hey! I was only kidding you annoying pixie who can't hurt me!" Emmett commented before being smacked by Alice.

Bella smiled slightly. "Thanks Emmett. I just want to thank everyone for being there for me. It couldn't have very easy for you to see that." She said softly as everyone gave her a smile and a nod of their heads.

"It was nothing Bella, you're like family now." Alice commented with a smile.

"Thanks Alice...now my mom said that I had broken my leg by going through a window, are we going with that story?" Bella asked and everyone nodded.

"Yes, it's a much better story, safer too." Carlisle said to her as he then leaned over to Katie's ear and whispered what he and Edward had told Bella's mom about what happened, that Edward and him went to bring her back to Forks and at their hotel, she fell down two flights of stairs and went through a window.

Katie nodded as she reached over and carefully gave Bella a hug along with Carlisle.

"We're just so thankful that you're okay Bella." She said giving Bella a loving smile and Bella looked over and saw all the Cullen's, Jasper and Katie giving her smiles and she felt like she really belonged with Edward.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"There you go buddy, time for you to go to sleep while I get ready to have dinner with Carlisle. Don't worry it's just a dinner, although I do wish at times that it would be more." Katie said to Grayson as he yawned in her arms as she began walking back towards the nursery when a loud knock was heard at the door.

She grumbled to herself as she walked over to the door and glanced through the peephole to see Emmett and Alice standing there with Emmett smiling brightly into the hole.

"Nice Emmett." Katie said as she opened the door and gave the two Cullen kids a smile.

Emmett grinned as Grayson leaned towards Emmett and he took Grayson from Katie's arms.

"Hey buddy, see he loves his uncle Emmett. He's got one hell of an arm you know Katie." Emmett told her with a grin.

Katie rolled her eyes and shook her head at Alice.

"Is he always like this?" Katie asked Alice.

Alice snorted, "Is the sky blue?" as Katie laughed and Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Alice your outfit's way out of style." Emmett said as he grabbed Grayson's diaper bag and swung it over his shoulder.

Alice gasped and even Katie knew that Emmett had hit a untouchable subject and she reached over and smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"You jerk, go take Gray home and I need to get Katie over to the Swan's." Alice said as she grabbed Katie's purse, bag with her dress in it and then Katie's hand.

Emmett playfully saluted her and Katie kissed Grayson's cheek.

"Have fun Gray, Emmett he should go right to sleep for you. He just ate. I saved the diapers for you and Jasper." She said to Emmett who rolled his eyes.

"No we have Carlisle do that sometimes, he wipes asses all day…my bad I mean butts. See ya Katie, have a good time with the old man." Emmett said as he suddenly rushed out of the apartment building.

"Wait a minute, why am I going over to the Swan's house?" Katie asked Alice as they went outside and over to Carlisle's Mercedes.

Alice smirked, "Because both you and Bella have dates and no offense, but you two need a bit of a makeover so that's where I come in. Rosalie picked out your outfit while I did Bella's." Alice replied as they both climbed into the Mercedes and Alice sped off towards the Swan house.

Katie groaned. "Oh come on Alice, give me a break. It's just dinner with Carlisle." She replied.

"Oh please, you know it's your first date with Carlisle and don't deny it. Carlisle's liked you for a long time and Jasper feels the love you have for him every time you two are near. Edward knows you like him too; the only person who really doesn't it is Carlisle himself. You're going to dazzle him tonight with my help." Alice replied as they pulled in front of the Swan house.

Katie sighed knowing that it was hopeless to argue with Alice back, "Okay fine, but is it possible to dazzle a vampire?" She asked Alice who only threw her tiny head back to laugh as she pulled Katie out of the car.

"Hi Charlie! Katie and I are here to help Bella get ready for the Prom." Alice announced happily as Chief Swan opened the door and let them inside.

Charlie smirked. "Have fun with that, it's good to see you again Katie. I trust all is well." He replied nodding at Katie who nodded back.

"It is, as long as Michael's bond keeps getting denied." She replied and Charlie nodded.

"Don't worry about that, we will make sure of that….Alice don't rip her arm off." Charlie said smirking at Alice who was pulling Katie up the stairs towards Bella's bedroom.

"Charlie help me!" Katie cried jokingly towards Alice and Charlie who only laughed.

"Sorry Katie you're on your own there. Have a good time with Dr. Cullen." He said winking at her playfully as Katie scowled and entered Bella's bedroom.

"Alright, let's get started on Katie since it'll take a shorter time to fix her." Alice said as she plopped Katie down at Bella's desk chair.

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed annoyed.

"Poor Bella." Katie said as Alice plugged in a curling iron for Bella and a flat-iron for Katie. She then held up a hunter green spaghetti strapped dress that flowed down to the ankles and green high heels.

"Rosalie picked that out? Does that mean she likes me?" Katie asked Alice curiously.

Alice smiled a bit, "She's starting to warm up to the idea that you're not replacing Esme. You both have to ignore her, she's always hated being a vampire, but that's a story for another day. Let's get both gorgeous for my adoptive dad and brother." Alice said.

Katie and Bella stared at one another with wide eyes.

"Let the torture begin." Bella said to Katie softly.

Katie only smirked to herself as Alice pulled her face up to start putting make-up on her face.

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

"They're here." Alice said as the doorbell rang downstairs.

Katie and Bella both glanced at one another and took deep breaths.

"Edward's first." Alice said as she took Bella's hand and slowly led her towards the door.

"You look great Bella." Katie reassured her as she placed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Bella only nodded as she straightened out her blue dress and slowly walked down the stairs with a sheepish grin on her face.

Edward and Carlisle stood there in tuxedos giving her smiles as Charlie couldn't stop staring at Edward and Bella.

"Alice lent me the dress…the cast is…" Bella said, but was interrupted.

"You look perfect," Edward commented as Charlie gave him a look, "I'll take care of her Chief Swan."

"Uh huh I've heard that before." Charlie commented as Edward helped Bella down the stairs and out the door.

Carlisle gave Edward a smile as Katie then walked down the stairs. She smiled at Carlisle's reaction, a big smile on his face as she realized he was holding out a single red rose for her.

"Shall we my lady?" Carlisle asked giving her the rose and holding out his arm for her. Katie smiled and placed her arm through his.

"We shall, thanks again Charlie for your hospitality." Katie said with a smile and Charlie nodded as Carlisle led Katie outside where Edward was helping Bella into his Volvo.

"Nice car Edward, have a great time Bella." Katie called to them who smiled and waved.

"You too you crazy lovebirds! Now be home before curfew." Edward said teasing them as Carlisle rolled his eyes and led Katie to the sleek black Mercedes.

"Hey Edweird, you need to stop hanging around Emmett!" Katie informed Edward who scowled and Bella began laughing at the new nickname.

"I think you're channeling Emmett too my dear whether you realize it or not." Carlisle told Katie softly as he opened the car door for her. Katie smiled and shrugged her shoulders as he closed the door after she climbed inside.

Both cars revved up and pulled out of the Swan driveway, one heading towards Port Angeles for a romantic dinner and the other heading towards Prom night.


	18. Chapter 16: Subpoenas and Kisses

**Disclaimer:** I don't know or own anything related to Twilight including the hot Carlisle!! Wahhh! I only own all my Twilight stuff which is okay since I love all my Twilight stuff lol.

**A/N:** Wow! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever! School's been swamped and I've been somewhat stuck on all my stories and finally last night I updated all of them which was awesome lol! So here we go, I hope it was worth the wait!

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers who have reviewed!! Thanks to: xLaurelCullenxx, ladyhouse, Hope and love, CarlisleCullen1645 (love the name haha!), Cara aka Lift the Wings (for reviewing all my stories yay!), irishblue69, JB Chick, DesireeBoils, horsejumper127, Nekokitten1123, my-forgotten-rose and CullenandSwan1993!!**

**Also thanks to everyone who has added to their favorites and story alerts! But also please review too, it would mean alot to me! And if you want me to check out some stories or your own let me know and I will. **

Happy Reading and Happy Thanksgiving!!

Katie

* * *

**Chapter 16: Subpoenas and Kisses **

Katie held Grayson in her arms tightly as she walked into the front entrance of Forks Community Hospital. She was on her way to talking to Daniel Jones or the "Chief" of the hospital to see if she could come back to work as a nurse. She missed her friends and she missed her job. Grayson was now four months old and he was growing so fast that it scared her.

Ashley greeted her as she walked over to the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor as best as she could without losing grip on Grayson who was wide awake and glanced around the unfamiliar place.

The elevator door opened and she glanced up and smiled when she recognized Carlisle in front of her.

"Hi Carlisle." She greeted him with a smile as she rushed into the elevator and hugged him as bast as she could with one arm. Carlisle smiled right back and hugged her back just as tight. He then smiled at Grayson and picked him up from Katie's ever-growing tired arm. Grayson was almost 16 pounds now and he was a chunky baby.

"Hello dear, hi Gray. How are you?" Carlisle asked her curiously as the doors closed and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her close to his side.

"I'm fine thank you Carlisle." She said in a high-pitched voice and Carlisle laughed as he kissed the side of her forehead and then kissed Grayson's chubby cheek.

"Oh you're so funny." He told her gently as he rubbed his cold finger across her cheek and she gave him a soft smile.

"You're not being very nice you know." She said to him softly as he gave her a smirk and kissed the side of her forehead again as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Seeing the Chief?" Carlisle asked her curiously as they walked out and over to the Chief's office and he reached over to knock on the closed door while he handed Grayson back to Katie with a smile.

"Yeah, I miss my job Carlisle. I miss being with everyone of you. I just need a new job and murses are always needed." She replied with a small smile.

He smiled. "We miss you here too, you know if you're worried about Grayson, we do have a daycare center next door, plus one of my kids could watch him. Once Rosalie and Emmett graduate, they can watch him. Both of them love Gray, my whole family loves him and you, you know. Alice is always giddy when your name is brought up." He commented with a smile.

Katie grinned and laughed, "Well isn't Alice always giddy? I have never seen her upset or anything." She said and he grinned as he heard the Chief say.

"Come on in Katie...hello Carlisle." Daniel said with a raised eyebrow.

Carlisle nodded his head once at Daniel, "Hello Chief, I was just escorting Katie upstairs. I have a surgery in a few minutes so I'll talk to you later okay?" He asked Katie and she nodded while smiling.

"Thank you Carlisle, have a good day." She said as he nodded.

"I will thank you," he said as he suddenly disappeared from their sight.

"So Katie, what can I help you with?" Daniel asked curiously and she suddenly felt nervous. Ever since she interviewed with him, she always felt him to be intimidating when he really wasn't. The Chief was a kind, fair old man with no intention of retiring any time soon.

"Well Chief as you know, my maternity leave is almost up and I was wondering if there was a chance that I could possibly come back to work?" She asked him curiously.

Daniel glanced at her and smiled sweetly like an old man would.

"Well I did hire you as a Labor/Delivery nurse, but since Miss. Bruffett currently holds your position in that area with Dr. Butler, we really don't need people there. However, we are always in need of ER nurses for full-time. You'd be with Dr. Snow and Dr. Cullen mostly and we have hired a new doctor to help Adam in the ER since Carlisle is mostly a surgeon as you know. That is if you're still interested." Daniel replied and Katie grinned brightly.

"I would love to work in the ER again, but what happened to Will...I mean Dr. Bloom?" She asked him curiously not having heard anything from Will ever since he went on vacation to visit her sister Kat in New York City.

Daniel sighed, "Well Dr. Bloom quit a few days ago, he moved to New York City to be with his girlfriend who is a Broadway actress or something like that."

Katie smirked, so Will had moved to be with Kat, how interesting. She would miss working with Will, but knew that he and Kat had become very close and very serious in their relationship.

"I see, well the actress is my sister so I really shouldn't be that surprised I guess. So can I really come back?" She asked once more.

"Of course you can. how about you start on Monday? Does that sound good?" He asked her and she nodded and reached over and shook Daniel's hand excited.

"Sounds great, I'll be here at 9am sharp, thank you so much Chief!" She said as she literally bounced out of the Chief's office ecstatic and waiting patiently for Monday to roll around. She could not wait to come back to work at the hospital.

* * *

_Three Days Later (Monday)_

Katie waited patiently for the elevator to arrive on the second floor. The door opened and she glanced around the familiar Labor/Delivery area. She sighed in content and walked over to Erik's office. She knocked on the open door and saw Erik sitting at his desk on his laptop.

Erik glanced up and his eyes went wide as he recognized Katie in her blue scrubs standing there.

"Katie! What are you doing here?" He asked her jumping up from his chair and rushed over to her to hug her. She laughed and hugged him back.

"It's good to see you too Erik, you're looking at the new full-time ER nurse and whenever Carlisle needs help in surgeries, I'll be his helper." She replied with a laugh as they hugged once more and released one another.

Erik grinned playfully. "Why am I not surprised you're the nurse Carlisle picks to help you? Just admit it that you two are dating already." He commented while dodging her slap to his arm.

"I'll admit that Carlisle and I are dating when you admit that you're in love with Lauren." She shot back at him and he threw his head back while laughing loudly.

"Oh you're funny Katie, I've missed you here more than anyone, so don't let anyone else convince you....how is my godson?" He asked her curiously.

Katie smiled at the mention of Grayson, "He's good, next door at the daycare." She replied as her phone made a beeping noise and it was the sound that alerted her when she received a text message.

She flipped her phone out and read the short text message from Kat, her sister.

_Mom, Dad, Kyle and I got subpoenas for Michael's trial. Mom and Dad are beyond pissed. They are going to call you in a bit. Be prepared. Love you sis! Will says hi too!_

_-Kat_

Katie's eyes went wide as she began to shake violently.

"Oh holy shit." She said loudly as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Her parents loved Michael and did not know about the abuse that she had endured with throughout those years. Of course Chief Swan would want her family to testify in court against him.

Erik was suddenly in front of her and held her arms in his hands.

"What's wrong Katie? What's going on?" He asked her worried as he then pulled her cell phone out of her hand and read her text message.

"Carlisle." She told him forcefully and Erik understood immediately. He held onto her still with one arm as he grabbed his phone and texted Carlisle with the other hand. He held Katie close to him as she began to shake and cry in his arms. He just held her while they waited for Carlisle to show up.

Erik glanced up about five minutes later and saw Carlisle rush into his office. He slowly took Katie from Erik's arms and entangled them in his own.

"Shhh it's okay Katie, I'm here." He said softly as he held her in his arms. He glanced up at Erik worried and Erik held up Katie's cell phone to show Carlisle Kat's text message to her. Carlisle's eyes went wide and then he sighed.

"My parents love Michael, they'll never testify against him." She said to Carlisle suddenly as she glanced up at him.

"Well your parents are idiots then." Erik snorted from his desk and then music filled the air. He then glanced down at Katie's cell phone and saw that her mom was calling.

"Katie it's your mum." Erik said softly holding up her phone.

"Carlisle help me," She whispered to him gently suddenly terrified to talk to her own family. She had never been close to her family except for Kat and Kyle, her siblings.

Carlisle brushed a piece of her blonde hair from her face, "You don't need my help Katie, you can handle this all on your own. But you don't have to talk to your mother right now." He told her softly and then the phone stopped ringing.

She sighed and nodded against his chest. The phone then rung again as she literally growled and took the phone from Erik's hand and went back into the hallway.

"Hi Mom." Katie said softly into the phone.

"Kathryn Marie Sheridan, do you want to explain this subpoena to me? Why is Michael on trial?" Her mother screamed into the phone and Katie took several deep breathes. She saw Erik and Carlisle standing there in the doorway of Erik's office nodding for her to continue.

She sighed. "Michael physically beat me for years Mom. He also emotionally and verbally abused me and almost killed me months ago. So I had him arrested with some help." She replied.

"What? Katie you know Michael would never lay a finger on you or my grandbaby. Do not lie to me young lady, that is not something to lie about. Your father and I raised you better than that!" Her mother snapped at her.

"Fine don't believe your daughter, I don't care anymore. Michael's in jail with no chance of getting on bond. Do whatever you want I do not even care anymore. If you testify for Michael, I will never speak to you again which is perfectly fine with me. You raised me to tell the truth and I am yet you don't believe me! What a hypocrite you are! Screw you Mom, I am finished with your shit!" Katie suddenly yelled back into the phone and then slamming it into the ground smashing it into a thousand pieces.

Both Erik and Carlisle's eyes had gone wide, they had never seen Katie get so angry.

She wanted to scream and she then punched the doorframe of a hospital room as she tried not to let the tears fall. She felt cold arms wrap around her and she growled.

"Carlisle just please leave me alone right now!" She snapped as she ran past Carlisle and Erik who both tried to grab her once more, but she was fast enough and then rushed down the stairs.

"Just leave her be, let her calm down." Carlisle told Erik gently as Erik sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry she snapped at you like that." Erik replied as he grabbed a nearby broom and began sweeping up the pieces of Katie's cell phone and into a trashcan that was nearby.

"It's alright Erik, I've heard much worse. She'll come around in a bit." Carlisle said as he nodded at Erik and went downstairs to finish his shift in the Emergency Room.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Katie pulled her Jeep Grand Cherokee in front of the Cullen house. She had missed Carlisle at work and felt terrible about yelling at him today when he had nothing to do with her problems.

The garage door opened in front of her as she stepped out from her car and closed the door behind her. There stood Alice and Jasper with a smile on their faces.

"I don't deserve your smiles you two, I was horrible to Carlisle today." Katie said softly as she walked over to them.

Alice ignored her as she reached over and hugged Katie before handing her a new cell phone. Katie glanced down and her eyes went wide.

"Alice I can't accept this. I can't." Katie said pushing it into Alice's hand.

"There's no point in arguing with her Katie, believe me I have tried to for decades." Jasper pointed out with a laugh.

Katie smirked and gave Jasper a smile, "Thanks Jasper, is your dad home?" She asked and both of them nodded as Alice led her inside the house past Emmett who was watching television next to Rosalie who looked bored. She could hear music playing and saw the backside of Edward sitting at the piano playing.

"Beautiful music Edward." She told Edward before being pulled up the stairs and Alice and Jasper stopped in front of a closed door.

"Come in." Carlisle's voice rang out as Jasper opened the door and Alice pushed Katie inside and closed the door behind them.

Katie glanced up and saw Carlisle sitting at his desk reading a book.

"Hello Katie." He greeted her with a small smile as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Hi Carlisle, I am so sorry about snapping at you this morning. I was just angry and took it out on the first person I saw that cared. I am really sorry." She said quickly afraid to look at him.

Carlisle smiled and tilted her head up so that she was staring into his eyes.

"I know you are my dear and I forgave you a long time ago." He told her gently as they stared into each other's eyes.

She gave him a smile and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek when he moved his head suddenly and their lips touched. Both felt the electricity running throughout their bodies and both were shocked at the revelation. Katie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him a bit more than usual. Carlisle groaned as he pulled her close to him and kissed her back when he felt that people were going to be staring at them.

He then pulled away and looked up to see his four children standing there, minus Rosalie in the doorway giving him and Katie smirks.

"We have company Katie." Carlisle told her and Katie glanced over and saw everyone staring. She blushed immediately as everyone laughed. Alice and Emmett rushed over to her and hugged her. Jasper slowly hugged her as Edward wrapped one arm around her.

"Just use a condom you two." Emmett commented as Carlisle and Katie rolled their eyes while everyone laughed excited that their adoptive dad was finally happy and moving on with a great woman.

* * *

**Here ya go!!! I love Emmett's line at the end, I would so say that and I can imagine Emmett saying that. Happy Turkey Day and Please Review!! I'll review stories when I get home. I can't wait to read all the updated stories yay!! Have a good one :)**

**Katie**

**P.S. New Moon rocks!! **


	19. A Big Announcement!

Author's Note:

Wow I can't believe it's been over two years since I've updated this!

I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart. I just have had no muse for this story until last night when I found my chapter notes for the story. So after all day of debating if I want to continue this or not, since I'm not a huge Twilight fan anymore. Because of my loyalty to all of you and to my Carlisle lol, I have an announcement for you.

I am continuing the story

Now give me a few days to get things set up again and I hope that Chapter 17 will be up soon. All the PM's and reviews wondering when I was going to ever update again meant the world to me and I hope many of you will come back and enjoy Katie and Carlisle's journey once again because believe me, there's more drama coming including a comeback from Michael himself.

So hang tight and I hope to see you all again! Thank you once again for sticking around!

Katie aka KellansLadyKatie11

P.S. Debating whether or not to change my penname, so if I do, I'll let you know lol.


End file.
